Imperfectness: High School Drama
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: For some, High School is just an obstacle. For others, it changes their life. A story about how much friendship and love between a group of teens and young adults change them within four years. Through the tears and laughs, they begin to grow up. SHIZNAT
1. Plan, plan

A//N:: I need to stop writing so many fics at once. O.o I think this is my first Drama-genre'd fic. AmazinG!? Sorry for changing the perspective with out the '--' XD.

------------------------------------ -------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------

Natsuki picked up her phone to dial Shizuru's number. It was their first day for freshman year at the high school, and Natsuki needed a ride.

A few streets away in a big house, a certain chestnut haired girl was putting on her shirt. Half-way through with one of arms snaking up to go through one of the holes, her phone rung.

Shizuru looked towards the phone and smiled. Natsuki didn't like it, but Shizuru put '_Girlfriend' _by Avril Lavinge for her ringtone.

'_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your Girlfirend…'_

Okay, Natsuki didn't just NOT like it, she hated it and threatened to kill Shizuru for putting it there. But she didn't because they were best friends, the best that they could be.

'_No way, no way, I think you need a new one…'_

Shizuru finished putting on her shirt before walking to her dresser where her cell phone laid. Still smirking, she answered her phone. "Good morning baby."

"What the fuck…? Shizuru! Don't call me that!"

Shizuru let out a sly smile, she knew with out a doubt by the tone of Natsuki's voice that she was blushing.

"Ara, Natsuki…we both know that you sleep like a baby, and you most likely just woke up, so that means you are still in baby-mode. Kawaii…"

"U-ususei Shizuru!!! Mou…I'm trying to ask for your help but you just tease me…"

"Ah…Gomen Natsuki…It's an addiction, I swear…but…you need help?"

Natsuki cradled her phone with her shoulder as she tied her black and blue Converses on. "Emm…I need a ride. My bike's outta gas. You mind pickin' me up on the way?"

Shizuru smiled. "Of course…and you don't have to ask. I need to drop off tonight's set of clothes…"

"Huh…?"

Natsuki scratched her head. _Sleep…over…? Oh yeah…Shizuru's sleeping over tonight, parents outta town, movie night/and more school shopping…damn…_

"Oh yeah…you wanna walk home with me after school then?"

"Oh…okay. Ookini Natsuki!"

Natsuki sighed. "No need to thank Shizuru…we've known each other all our lives. I don't know why'd you want to thank me for walking home with me…"

Natsuki almost dropped her phone while she picked up her bag.

_"That's cause I'm grateful I get to spend time with Natsuki…"_

Heavily blushing, Natsuki tripped over her shoe.

"Oomf"

Shizuru giggled at the sound Natsuki made. "Ara, Natsuki better be careful. Meanwhile, I'll get Romiro. I'll see you in … about 5 minutes? Don't kill yourself sweetie…"

Shizuru hung up before she could here Natsuki yell at her, which she did moments after.

"SHIZURU!"

Natsuki stared at the 'Call Ended' on her phone. Sighing, she flipped it closed, and went to her refrigerator. Inside was juice, soda, water, mayo…mayo…some bread, mayo, more mayo, and whipped cream.

Why she had whipped cream? Natsuki enjoyed pouring it on her mayonnaise when it was on her ice cream. Mmm…thinking about it made Natsuki hungry, but she took her hands off and closed the door.

_Its __6:50__…school starts at __7:40__. The ride there is ten minutes…and the school is big enough for us to get lost. We have Science, History, Math, and English together. P.E. and our Electives are different. However, Shizuru is going to be a T.A. (Teacher's Assistant) for my elective, so we can be in one more class together, making her P.E. the same period I will be in. How thoughtful of her, now I can copy all of her homework! Mwhaha, I'm so evil. _

Stretching in her blue shirt and black denim jacket, she let out a small yawn. "Mmm…Maybe I'll take a nap…Shizuru knows where my spare key is…nighty night…"

--

"Thanks Romiro, I'll go get Natsuki, please wait here." The elder man smiled as the young girl jumped out of the silver Mercedes Benz. Approaching Natsuki's house, she knocked softly on the door.

No answer.

Knocking a bit harder, she paced the coldness outside.

No answer still.

Shizuru sighed, figuring Natsuki was in the bathroom, she bent down and lifted the 'WELCOME' mat. Inside was a key, but not the house key. For Natsuki to make three extra cautious safe keys and little puzzle to solve where the spare key was, was smart.

She took the safe key, and went to the the corner where the garage stuck out, which was righ next to the door. There was a little rock in the corner, and Shizuru lifted it. Inside was a small cement hole with the safe saftely lodged inside. Shizuru put the key in, twisted, and pulled at the little handle. Inside was the spare key.

Picking it up, Shizuru put it in door, unlocked it, and put the spare key and the safe key in their original places.

Entering the living room, Shizuru's eyes widened at the sigh. There, on the couch, was the adorable Natsuki curled up napping. A small brown puppy came and jumped on too Shizuru's foot, its tail wagging. "Hello Duran, looks like Natsuki is napping like a baby again…shall I wake her?"

Duran yipped, and ran around in circles. Shizuru picked it up, it was still weeks old since Natsuki found it; it was just born and was in a box shivering. The small Jack Russell, jumped on the couch and circled until it found a comfy spot and laid down.

Shizuru smiled and pet his bed, before shaking Natsuki. "Hey, Natsuki…uppity up, its time to go…"

"five more..mmf…minutes…"

Shizuru sighed.

She picked up Natsuki's bag, and picked up Natsuki herself. The younger girl cuddled against Shizuru's breast, making her blush, and went out the door. She walked up to the parked car and set Natsuki in the back seat, lying her down fully. She sat in the front next to Romiro and nodded for him to go.

Natsuki was in the world of mayonnaise with Shizuru, they were going through the jungle of Mayonnaise and kept stepping in the gooey white stuff. For some reason, everytime Natsuki innocently said 'yummy gooey white stuff' with a mouth full of it, Shizuru would giggle. It was so like her.

All of a sudden, a 2-dimmensional monkey with an evil/mostly-messed-up face jumped in and stole Shizuru. And then the world went 'Ba-boom' like a nuclear explosion and Natsuki was then flying in the air like a Chibi.

She flew around until she met a giant gingerbread; it turned out he was God. He made an apple and orange and called them Adam and Eve, and they started to do all this Rated-R stuff, which Natsuki was blinded by for a moment. But then a giant Duran ate God, and Natsuki went 'Oh My God!' in some sort of language called "Osaka-ben" and she pointed at Duran with her chin stretching to the floor.

The dog barked around and licked her, making her all wet but it also turned out Shizuru was back and on his head. "Oh, hi Shizuru!" she had said, and all of a sudden, Duran went mechanical and for some reason Natsuki shouted 'Load Silver Cartridge', and…

Natsuki opened her eyes. "Whatttttt…theeee…fuck??" Her couch was moving, her dream was weird, and her white ceiling turned grey. She sat up, and found out she was in a car with an old guy in a nice suit driving.

"Holy crap! I've been kidnapped in my sleep!!!" Suddenly, a soft chuckle happened and Shizuru's creamy white smooth face appeared from the front.

Natsuki went silent and her eyes widened as she put together what had happened.

_I was sleeping, Shizuru went to pick me up…I wake up and I'm in a car…that must mean…!?_

"You kidnapped me Shizuru!?"

Shizuru playfully hit Natsuki on the forehead. "No silly, I carried you to the car. And you really do sleep like a baby, you were sucking your thumb and all curled up…and…you drooled too!"

Natsuki glared at Shizuru while she wiped her mouth. "I do not drool, suck my thumb! However, curling up while sleeping is very warm. Hmmph." Natsuki said while she crossed her arms; her eyes wandered to the driver's seat.

They approached a red light and the old man turned around with a bright smile. "Oh, Ohayo Romiro! I didn't know it was you. Did you helped dear _ojou-sama_ kidnap me?"

Romiro, Shizuru's caretaker, smiled and chuckled. "No, however I was influenced by her to drug you."

Natsuki's eyes playfully widened and she gasped. "NO! Shi-zu-ruuuuu…"

Shizuru smiled and turned around, raising her hands. "All right, I told him to drug you, big deal, I surrender."

"Good grief Shizuru! This…this is OUTRAGEOUS! I am going to charge you!"

Shizuru put her hands to her head and howled. "Oh. No. I. am. Getting. Charged. What in the world shall I do?"

Romiro smiled. "One things sure, you two can get your butts outta this car cause we're here at your school."

Natsuki and Shizuru grinned as they exit the car, and Romiro bid them a good day. Together the two walked to the new school, unaware of the things they would face at their four year stay at this place.

--

At the campus, a boy with blue side bangs in the front and black spiky hair in the back watched his spiky haired brother eying the two beautiful other freshman exit the car. Sighing, Kazuko hit Takeda. "Oi, stop being a lecherous perv."

Takeda, a football jock and jerk looked at his younger brother. "Little bro, I can get any girl, and see those two chicks? I am soooo getting' them in my pants. Look at them, they're begging for it."

Kazuko glared at him, and picked up his skateboard. He really wanted to get away from his ugly brother. _Or maybe…_ Kazuko grinned. He could make his brother pissed, which was something he enjoyed. The skinny boy dropped his skateboard and rode to the two laughing beauties, and pretended to hit the midnight-blue haired one.

"Oh, sorry I didn'-"

He froze at the monstrous gaze, not from the girl who he 'hit', but from her friend. She had a cold, murderous gaze, and she sent a millions jolts of shivers down his spine. He got scared even more at the angry glare from the girl he hit.

"Shit. I'm seriously sorry, please don't hurt me, I beg! My older brother was checking you two out he was annoying me so I wanted to annoy him by telling you that so you could…I dunno…do that chick-" he still saw the glares, "that girl thing which scares guys…more like this, but not to me! To him!" He took a enormously large breath and secretly pointed to his brother and started to back away.

"_Wait._"

He turned to the emerald eyed girl who softened her gaze. "It's okay…but thanks for telling us that, I guess…"

Kazuko let out a sigh and smiled. "I'm Kazuko. Masashi Kazuko at your service."

Natsuki stared at the guy, unaware that Shizuru was glaring her eyes out at him. "I didn't ask for your name…"

"But it's a gentleman's policy. I'd give you the book, but you're a girl, so its forbidden."

Natsuki grinned thinking that the guy was okay, and sighed again. "Kuga. Kuga Natsuki, and this is-"

"Her best friend Shizuru Fujino." Shizuru's cold voice made Natsuki turn and give her a concerned look, making her to stop her murderous feeling. _Oh Kami, please don't tell me I was … over protective…what has gotten into me!_ Shizuru shook her head, and let up a faulty smile. "Ano, sorry about that, I am Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru."

Kazuko smiled. "Cool, so, you two freshmans?"

Natsuki stood up, wiping at the butt her black skinny jeans, Shizuru unconsciously watching her.

"Yep, we came from Bluemarks Junior High…you?"

"North Town Junior High. So we're all freshman…awesome. What's you guy's first period?"

Natsuki held up her schedule. "Umm…first is English with Cunlit-sensei. You?"

"Wait, AP?"

"Yep."

"We have that together, plus, I Heard Cunlit-sensei is pretty cool…and.."

"Hey ladies, you wanna chill with me instead of my annoying brother?"

Shizuru looked at the spiky haired boy and hid her irritation with a calm smile. "Umm, excuse me, but if he was annoying then we would have shoo-ed him away. We only do that to annoying people so…Shoo please!" Shizuru flashed him a sarcastic smile, making him glare at her, and he walked away.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru. "Nice one Shizuru!"

Shizuru's heart jumped at Natsuki's words. _Whoa…when did a simple compliment make me feel like this…?_

"T-thanks…"

Kazuko grinned and put his arms around the two girls. "So, hot stuffs, you guys wanna walk to first period together? Its homeroom, so we're homies now!"

Shizuru grinned and playfully pushed her and Natsuki's newly found friend. Natsuki on reflex from him touching Shizuru glared at him and really did push him to the floor. "You call Shizuru- and me, that one more time and I'll be shoving your skateboard up your ass."

Kazuko sweat dropped and smiled at her, getting up and carrying his skateboard. _Okay, bad idea Kazuko, these girls are weird. They are like…oohh…heh, I get it. I'm getting 'those' vibes from them…_

Grinning slightly, he muttered, "Plan, plan…"

Natsuki turned to him. "Plan..?"

"Oh, nothing! So, how did you two meet?"

Silence.

Natsuki shifted her weight onto her other foot and awkwardly glanced at Shizuru, her eyes asking if it was okay to tell him. Shizuru looked at Natsuki, and down. She opened her mouth and-

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggggggggggggg…..

"I'M INNOCENT!!!"

All three jumped and held their hands up, shouting.

They looked at each other and giggled, while people stared at them. Soon enough, a group of girl's came by. A blonde one looked at the neatly dressed Shizuru, then disgustedly stared at the way Natsuki dressed and Kazuko.

"Ugh, hello, I'm Serui, and I fear you are hanging out with the…wrong type of people…."

Shizuru was about to glare at the girl for calling Natsuki a 'wrong' type, but smiled a fake smile. "I'm Fujino Shizuru, and I believe that Natsuki is my best friend and Kazuko seems like a good one."

Kazuko slightly blushed by Shizuru's honest words, while Natsuki glared at the 'Serui' girl who tried to steal her Shizuru away. _…wait…Her? She's not mine…Natsuki what are you thinking about! Mou!_

Serui was about to consider this new girl a 'bad' person herself, but then stopped when she heard 'Fujino'. She grinned in her thoughts, she could mooch of this girl if she got her on the 'right' side. Fujino Shizuru, The Fujino's, ahh, it was a lucky day for her. Plan, plan…

Unlike Serui, the other girls with her who heard that the other girl was a Fujino, started to spread the appearance of her around.

Shizuru sighed, now her school years will be like her old years. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand- in a friendly way- and pulled her. "C'mon Shizuru, we don't have to deal with people like this. Let's go, class is going to start…ne?"

Kazuko grinned, and pushed the two. "Hai hai, let's go now! Natsuki-chan is right!"

Natsuki glared at Kazuko but then continued to pull Shizuru to class since Shizuru's feet weren't moving; Shizuru was to busy blushing for some reason.

_Okay. This is weird. I've held Natsuki's hand before. Why is it like this…now?_ Her heart was bursting from this new feeling given from Natsuki, and oh so, she didn't want to lose it. Kazuko followed closely behind, examining the two. By the time they reached the door, Shizuru had stopped the blood flowing to her face and let it back down to circulate.

Inside the class, there were desks paired for two. Natsuki and Shizuru took a seat at the back of the classroom, while Kazuko sat in front of them. Natsuki sighed and folded her arms behind her head, put her foot on the table, and leaned the chair back closing her eyes. Shizuru put one are on her desk and rested her chin on it while she looked at Natsuki.

Natsuki looked back and let out her soft smile; one she only gave out to Shizuru, making her blush a bit. _Natsuki__…_

TBC:: Ahh I missed those old High School Drama stories so I might as well make one. You guys know already who's going to be paired up with who, however, you don't know the story, which allures you to READ! MWHAHAHA! MWHAHAHA!

Rawr. Zomg, Zero no Tsukaima (second season), and Ep 8 of Hitohira, have been subbed. ZOMG! Rawr. Spammmmmmmmm. J Read and Review desu!


	2. Getting Caught

**A//N::** KooKieX7 Kami is basically Kookiesssssss with out the 's's' and replaced by X7 and added a Kami. It's a math formula ?.? Haha, jk, I changed it cause its hard to type so many S's, it's the same username on the forums. Some of the entertaining HiME's will be here now and then but I'm making new people since you all know EVERY single HiME's opinion;aspect; detail in life. I've begun to wonder if some of you are 2-D Stalkers for the HiME/Otome cast. I mean, other writers know like…EVERYTHING about them…its like 'holy crap! That's weird, but then is this person like…stalking them??' I mean, for all we know, Shizuru and Natsuki could secretly be FATERNAL twins and really attached to eachother but man, that would be weird XD. That made no sense so just..um…ENJOY!

-------- -------- -------------

Takeda glared. It was the first two chicks EVER who hadn't wanted to get in his pants. Eyeing the girls through the window, he pulled up his camera phone and snapped shots.

Oh, he'd make them fall for him. Hell, after that he'd use them as sex toys; they'll come back wanting his big, manly, huge-

"Mister Masashi, is there a reason why you are not in your first period?"

Takeda froze. The air around him froze. The ant crawling up the wall froze. "M-Miss…Maria…"

The old watch lady pulled out her whip. "Scat. Before I break the laws and use this."

Takeda ran his ass off, remembering last time he was caught ditching. Running across the school to the Juniors side, he slowly took a breath in. "Oh man, too close."

Looking at his cellphone he glared at the chestnut haired girl next to the raven-haired one; for some reason she irritated him. His sight was no longer on both, but on this emerald eyed beauty.

Thinking about her made him go hard, and he snickered while heading to the bathroom to 'release his thoughts'.

--

Natsuki leaned back, enjoying her fun first period until it came upon Kazuko's introduction. "Hello foxy ladies and icky gentle butts, Kazuko Masashi in da' house yo!"

The class erupted in laughter, but Shizuru managed to just release a big smile. Natsuki in the meanwhile cracked up and hit the desk while grabbing her stomach. Kazuko rubbed the back of his head where his hair was semi-spiked and grinned to continue his intro.

"Well yeah I'm 15, and uh… My hobbies! I like to skateboard, listen to music, check out girls," he eyed on of the girls and did the little 'call me' sign, "And my number is 852-5217. Call me!" He winked and sat back down, while the girl blushed. Next was Natsuki.

Gulping a bit, she stood up to have all the eyes in the room giving her their undivided attention; especially a certain crimson-eyed girl. "Ano…I'm Natsuku Kuga. Um I'm 14…I uh live with my dog Duran…Shizuru comes over a lot…and…I love mayonnaise," Natsuki glared at the people who gagged at that, "and I love my baby! My baby is sweet, gives me the best ride of my life, sometimes she breaks down, but I'm always there to fix her up!"

Everyone in the class blushed, including Shizuru, until Natsuki finally managed to examine carefully of what she said. "Ah! It's a motorcycle! I love my motorcycle! Not like that! I…I…"

Feeling the weight of embarrassment crash down upon Natsuki, she went down into her seat, afraid of the laughter that erupted around her. She was accustomed to Shizuru's teasing and Romiro's…but this many…it reminded her of that time.

Shizuru felt broken by the sad look on her face, and turned to everyone. Kazuko had a worried expression and told the guy next to him to shut up, and Shizuru stood up. Sending everyone a murderous glance, she shut them all up with a stare in the eye.

With a fake smile, Shizuru held Natsuki's hand protectively. Pleasantly, she introduced herself. "Ohayo Minna, I am Shizuru Fujino. Fujino as in the Fujino Company too. Of course, I'm ecstatic to meet you all…"

Kazuko gulped as he recognized the tone of voice and the look Shizuru had gave him when they met only an hour ago.

"Although… I highly suggest you stop laughing at MY Natsuki. Otherwise, I will and shall, do things that will make you regret."

Even Cunlit-sensei stepped back from the murderous aroma gathering around Shizuru. Everyone stared at her in an awkward silence, before Shizuru then flashed them a bright smile.

"Just kidding. Just don't tease my Natsuki, its my job."

Natsuki jumped up, recovered from the bad reminisce and embarrassment. "NANI! MATTE Shizuru, what do you mean by YOUR Natsuki?!"

The class turned to Natsuki.

"Ara Natsuki, it isn't very polite to interrupt my introduction…"

"INTRODUCTION MY ASS!"

"Kuga-san, please refrain from using profanity-

"Mou Shizuru can't you at least not tease me here!"

Cunlit-sensei sighed from being ignored and presumed that this was what you call 'freshman' mood, and decided he would ask upon the Life Science teacher about these 'hormonal' things.

Kazuka elbowed the guy next to him and grinned. "There on first name basis, you know that makes me think that they-"

Suddenly Kazuko ducked as Natsuki flung his skateboard at him. "HOLY crap! Natsuki what the hell was-"

"Say anything like that and I'll kill you even more Kazuko. And for now, its Kuga to you."

"Ara, Natsuki is cranky. PMS perhaps?"

"Bloody hell, I'm not on my bloody monthly bloody period!!!! Shizuru!!!"

"…bloody?"

Natsuki rammed her head onto the table in frustration, making the class jump. Shizuru covered her mouth and giggled, then gracefully turned to the teacher. "Kanin na, Sensei. Now how about we continue on?"

"U-um…sure…next?"

Natsuki eyed Shizuru. "You are sooooo getting it later…"

Shizuru winked. "You know it baby…"

"Shizuru..!" Natsuki sighed. Shizuru infuriated her most of the time, but at the end most of them made Shizuru happy. It was kind of like those hate-love situations- _Wait…love?_

Natsuki blushed and turned away from Shizuru to look out the window.

_Oh my god…do…do I l-lo…lo…lo…_

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

Natsuki jumped back and fell off her chair, making the class try to hold back their laughter (and they wouldn't however Shizuru sent daggers at them; you know, not literally, it's a possibility, but she didn't, aww the heck with it I'm going to keep going on)

Shizuru giggled and helped Natsuki up.

"Ara Natsuki, you created such a fuss. Now people will make rumors about us; not that I mind…"

"Shizuru…!" Natsuki crossed her arms and looked away.

"So, um, Kuga and Shizuru-san, what class do you have next?" Kazuko smiled as he hid his skateboard behind him; just in case Natsuki got pissed off again and tried to throw it around dangerously.

Natsuki raised her eyebrow. "Kuga?"

"Oh, you told me to call you that. Otherwise you'd stick this up my ass," he lifted up his skateboard, "And most likely do other horrible things. Yes, I'm pessimistic about these things."

Natsuki laughed, and bowed in an apologetic way. "Gomen, it was on the spur of a moment."

Shizuru pouted. "How come you never bow to me when you apologize?"

Natsuki glared playfully at her. "Because you'd then change the topic and notice-"

"Ara, Natsuki your butt is sticking out."

"- that my butt is…GODDAMNIT Shizuru!!! Mouu…"

Shizuru and Kazuko laughed at Natsuki. Natsuki sighed, and piped up. "Ne, next we have math. Kazuko, what's your next period?"

Kazuko sighed. "History…but that's room G104, and yours," he looked at her paper, "Is G103. They are right next to each other. And you have…Miss Harlowin? Ooh, I give you two my condolences."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why??"

"Bro said that that woman is a crazy bastard."

Natsuki grimaced. A crazy teacher? What else could go wron-

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

"HOLY Crap we're going to be late! That was the warning bell!!!"

The three took off to the G section of the freshman side in the giant school yard. Unfortunately, they had no idea where it was and ended up in the sophomore section. Natsuki sweat dropped at the older people. "Okay, I don't think we're in the right section-"

"Hey look! There's freshman! And the kid's got two chicks with him!"

Natsuki glared at the upcoming guys. _Grr__. They called Shizuru a chick. Only I can do th- wait what the hell! I can't do that. Let someone else do that. I don't have to do that, even If I wanted to do that, which I don't want to do! Okay shut up Natsuki…_

The older boy of the group of boys that came over pushed Kazuko. "Oi, you mind if we take over? A wimp like you has no right for these ladies," he turned to Shizuru and Natsuki and winked, "Am I right?"

Natsuki gagged and kicked him in the balls, dropping Kazuko. "Ittai, thanks Natsuki!"

"You little bitch…Oi! Ryuuske! Trent! Get'er'!"

The two giant boys rushed at Natsuki until a bigger boy knocked them down. "Hey, no fighting now. Fuckbags like you can burn in hell."

The guy Natsuki kicked in the crotch shivered. "Eww, you faggot get away from me! Boys, retreat!"

Shizuru examined the bigger guy. He was extremely buff, his hair was down, and he had a deepish voice with a grin on his face. "Hey are you okay?" Kazuko went dreamy.

"Haiiii…Mr. Big-hero-savior…arigatouuuuuuu…"

Natsuki went to the corner and a depressed aura went around her. "But I'M the one who kicked the guy in the balls…"

Shizuru went to her and pat her back. "It's alright Natsuki, you're my hero for saving me." Chibi-sized tears dropped as Natsuki turned into a grey doll. "Thank you Shizuru. However, my foot can't move from kicking so hard."

Shizuru laughed and picked up the doll-sized Natsuki. Meanwhile, Kazuko was still in the somehow-flower surrounded frame with his Mr.Big-Hero-MANLY-Savior. "Sayoooooonaraaaaaaaaa" Kazuko sighed dreamily as the big dude walked away.

A sparkle in his eye was still there and he talked like the wind was on him, and there was a bit of an echo in his voice. "Araaaaaaaaaa, I seeeeeem to have falllllllllennnnn innnn lovvvvveeeee- Oi Natsuki what's wrong with you." Natsuki's small mouth widened, about to say that his transition from the scene like a Yaoi Marimite had moved so fast to him being normal.

Kazuko picked up the doll-sized Natsuki and hung her with two of his fingers. "Ahhh- Kazuko Stop!"

Kazuko grinned and through her up into the air. "Ahh Moe Moe!!! Natsuki-chibi is a chibi!!!" Shizuru laughed and grabbed Natsuki in mid-air. "Yey, Shizuru saved meeeee- GODDAMNIT SHIZURU STOP!!!"

Shizuru began to throw Natsuki higher and higher.

Natsuki was in midair, right next to the bell on the wall, when suddenly it roared like a beast. BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG.

"HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSHITFACEDSHITTER!!!!"

Natsuki fell down in to Shizuru's palm with her ears as big as her body. "I…think I'm dea-"

"A-hem! You two! This is the Sophomore side, not the Freshman side!" Shizuru looked to Kazuko, then at the old lady. "Head to the detention room immediately, you two!"

"Matte, two?" Kazuko looked at Shizuru's hands then at the corridor where they came from and saw Natsuki fully-grown and running off to her class. "THAT TRAITORRRR!!!" He turned to where Shizuru was standing and sprayed that thing guys always sprayed into their mouth before a make-out session or kiss. "Oh well, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyy….. Shizuru-koi, we're all alooooooo- Are?"

Kazuko froze and started to shake. Behind Natsuki was Shizuru skipping in the distance to the classroom. "Oh crap. They left me."

The old gray-haired woman brought out a whip. "Head. To the. Detention room."

Kazuko's eye twitched. Then, he thought of an idea. He turned buff mega-styled and his hair flew with the wind. "Ma'am, I believe you have made a mistake. You see, I got- "

CRACK!

The old lady snapped the whip in midair, freaking out Kazuko. "OKAY! TO THE DETENTION ROOM!!!!" He scurried off as the old lady cracked the whip, until he was gone from her sight.

"Ahh, I miss torturing the freshman students."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

RnR is gladly appreciated :).

A//N:: I kind of thought this chapter would have been better visualized in such an anime way that I imagined. Too bad I can't draw or scan, I mean, I could make a little cartoon so you ppl could kind of get a feeling on what this is supposed to look like. Oh yes, this is a Humor/Drama Fiction. Prepare for some sillyness, abstract goofiness, and then drama. No, not 'OMG. You soooo totally aren't using THOSE colors on THOSE shoes! I am sooo reporting you into the fashion police' drama.

Hah, just kidding. Yey, Hitohira Episode 9 has been subbed and released. :). I should make a Mugi/Nono or Nono/Mirei fiction. OMG that would be my first non-ShizNat/NatShiz Fiction. 'O'. O.M.G! Then I could make a Fate/Nanoha(and Vivio) Fiction too! And then KonoSetsu! OMG!!! I should keep my mind off ShizNat for a while, time to whip up a Fate Nanoha, then Nono Mirei or Mugi-choco and Nono (or maybe even Kayo-chan) fiction. How awesome!

Peace.


	3. Alone on The Rooftop PT 1

**A//N:** I think I'll take a break for this comedic fluff from my other fics. And I'm happy. I got reviews from different people. Not that it's bad for the other ones, but it just makes me happy that diff people now read. So happy. SOOO…to all my reviewers, this chapter is for you. (And Sugador, I think I liked that line. Hehe. Credit to you for giving me an idea)

You guys and girls make me oh so happy. (GLOMPS)

And Shiznat, I'm not abandoning ShizNat/NatShiz, I'm just going to start writing other pairs. It's a win-win-ish situation.

------------------------------------------------------.

"Ne, Kazuko, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, but thanks for worrying, Na-tsu-ki-_koiiiii_…"

Natsuki stuck her tongue out at Kazuko until he saw a shadow appear behind her.

Shizuru suddenly appeared behind Natsuki, making the bruised, cut, and battered Kazuko fall on his butt, making another bruise. He smiled while his eyes pleaded for mercy; he got enough beatings for one day. Backing off, Shizuru smiled and hooked her arm through Natsuki's. She eyed Natsuki seeing no bento with her, which meant she was about to head to the cafeteria.

"Natsuki, I made lunch for us!" Shizuru had a childish smirk as she deviously planned her feeding Natsuki from her bento. "It was too big for me, so I want to share- it- with- youuuu!" Shizuru used the same accenting that Kazuko did with Natsuki's name, but this time, Natsuki blushed.

"Ah…okay…T-thanks Shizuru!" Natsuki said giving Shizuru one of her sincere smiles.

Kazuko grinned. "Ano, Kazuko here. Poor. Hungry. Lend food? Or may I share with you ladies?"

Shizuru's eye twitched when Kazuko interrupted her drool-worthy daydream of much consisted NC-17 Rated content that was related to Natsuki and Chopsticks (if you know what I mean XD) and glared at him.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and a secret message was delivered to him. _If you still want to bear children then run. Now. Or else._

Kazuko took that as a threat and backed away. "Oooooooooonn… second thought, I'll meet you guys on the rooftop since no one is there. I'll…um…go to the cafeteria."

Kazuko still noticed a stern look on Shizuru's face.

"On third thought, I'm going to check out the music room and leave you two alone…"

He gulped.

"…to eat from that giant bento."

Natsuki looked innocently from Shizuru's face to Kazuko's and looked at the bento. She sniffed and her magical _moe-moe_ tail appeared and wagged.

Kazuko used that as his escape route, running and covering his manhood.

"PLEASEDON'TKICKMYNUTSSSSSS!!!"

Suddenly, he bumped into a big man.

"Ah. It's Mr.Big-Hero-Manly-Savior."

Once the thought of Kazuko's savior entered his young mind, he went ga-ga. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mis-ter Big- Hero- Man-ly- Sav-iorrrrrrrrrr…."

Natsuki and Shizuru sweat dropped as the rose garden suddenly appeared around Kazuko and his girly-ish words. "Ore…Ore wa…."

Kazuko held up the buff-savior-dude's hand and looked with the bubbly eyes. "I am Kazuko Masashi. Thank you for saving me…my…my life is in your hands…."

Suddenly, The buff dude and Kazuko went 'poofy poofy' and Kazuko was in a white dress with a mask on and the Buff Dude was in a Tuxedo….with a mask on. The two started to do the waltz and spin and spin and spin.

Natsuki looked disturbed. "Ne Shizuru."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's disturbed face. "I don't have a problem with these sort of stuff…"

_Natsuki__ doesn't have a problem with homosexuality!!! Win-win!!!_

"Y-yeah…and?" _Oh kami, she's going to talk about us…my gaydar is ringing! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! OH MY GOD SHE's GOING TO SAY IT!!! _Shizuru started to fidget inside, and her heart beat faster and faster.

Natsuki scratched her chin in a very cute manner.

"But why is Kazuko in a dress?"

Shizuru slumped over. _Damn you gaydar! Work better next time! She's not going to talk about us, of course she's going to talk about this…beautiful-in-a-weird-manner scene! GR!_

Inside Shizuru's mind, she saw Natsuki's lips moving, but she watched the battle that her Chibi-knight-self was fighting her Chibi-dragon-self (imagine Shizuru in a chibi knight outfit fighting a big black dragon with her head. Yes. Strang indeed…).

Chibi-knight-Shizuru Flung her magical sword at the dragon. "You evil dragon! How could you have done that!"

The Chibi-Dragon-Shizuru huffed. "I will huff and puff but those piggies would never come out!!!"

…

"What the fuck? No no, Chibi-Dragon, you represent Shizuru's gaydar."

"Oh."

…

"So."

The Chibi-Dragon looked at the Chibi-knight.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go clubbin' later?"

"Nahh…I have to go guard the Chibi-Princess-Natsuki."

"Oh, then I'll go 'save' her later."

"Okay. So, you wanna grab a drink now? I could make tea."

"Only if it's the Cow-Blood-Tea for me."

"Deal."

"Peace for now?"

Chibi-Dragon smiled. "Peace. Oh yeah, don't forget to serve rice crackers."

"No prob, you bubuzuke-monster."

"…and suddenly he poofed! Shizuru, ne, are you listening!?"

Shizuru shook her head from the even-more disturbing thoughts to Natsuki. "A-ha…you…said something about poofing."

"No, I just said it like a stage director-ish. Kazuko and Buffy, I mean, Buff Dude just poofed/disappeared, so I sarcastically remarked, 'And Suddenly he poofed!' I don't understand why there are three dots next to it…but shall we head to the roof top?"

Shizuru smiled. "Okay."

Shizuru picked up the bento and walked with Natsuki up the freshman section stair to the rooftop. Suddenly, an annoying-to-Natsuki blonde curly haired girl appeared behind the two at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ah, Fujino-sam…Fujino-san! Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Natsuki glared at the blonde girl. _What was her name…oh yeah, Serui…gr…annoying bitch…_ Turning to Shizuru she gave her the puppy-dog-look _Please Shizuru…I don't like her…I don't want to be selfish but make her go away…_

Shizuru saw the pleading look on Natsuki's face and inside she smiled. _Seems like Natsuki doesn't want this girl._ "Kanin na…Serui-san, Natsuki and I we're planning to eat together already…"

Serui smiled at Shizuru. "Oh, I-It's okay then. I'll see you later then!" Serui walked away from them and an angry look took upon her face. _That damn Kuga…with out that girl, Fujino-sama would be with me…_ She suddenly bumped into a spike haired boy who had an angry face.

"Ex-cuse me!"

The boy glared at her and went past her.

Takeda looked at the blonde making her shut up. He went down the hallway until he reached the staircase, where luckily, Shizuru and Natsuki happened to still be going up.

"Ano, Excuse me!"

Natsuki and Shizuru turned around, again. This time though it was Shizuru's turn to glare. Takeda sent an evil look at her then at Natsuki. "Excuse me, I'm Masashi Takeda, older brother of the annoying poop Kazuko."

The chestnut haired girl continued to glare at him. "Kazuko…kun, is not annoying at all."

Takeda sighed, ignoring the girl. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened this morning? I don't want to be on the bad side with you two, so I'd like to start again." He smiled, which made Shizuru gag. "I'm happy to meet you, and I'd like to have this 'restart' by taking you…two…out to lunch!" _And somehow get rid of this red-eyed devil…_

Natsuki looked at Takeda. "Umm…sorry, I'm having lunch with Shizuru. However…I guess I forgive you?," Natsuki continued to stare down not knowing Shizuru had turned her eyes to focus on Natsuki. _Don't give him your name Natsuki, don't give him your name, pleassse don't give him your name…_ "Ano…Masashi-san, I'm Kuga Natsuki."

Takeda flashed a smile at Natsuki. _Score.__ If she didn't come with me, I'm still lucky I got her name._ "Ah, well, Kuga-san, I shall see you later then." Takeda walked off, a bit too cocky, and went back to the Junior's side of the school.

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki turned to Shizuru who had a somewhat disappointed look on her face. "What?"

Shizuru didn't answer and started to keep climbing the stairs. "What, Shizuru?" Natsuki ran up the stairs, following Shizuru. Shizuru opened the door to the empty rooftop, and sighed. She went to the gated side where there was a bench, and sat down.

"What's wrong Shizuru?"

"Mou…Natsuki, you shouldn't give your name out to random people…"

Natsuki tilted her head confused. "Why?"

_Because! Perverts like that one will keep following you thinking you like them just because you gave him your name!!! Mou Natsuki, you need to understand more about these things…_

"Nothing…"

Shizuru covered up her anger with a brilliant fake smile, yet Natsuki knew something was wrong. However, she knew if Shizuru was wanting to lie about what she was feeling, Natsuki would play along since it seemed like Shizuru wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

Shizuru set the bento between them and opened it. She looked at Natsuki who was staring at it, with her eyes widened. "Sugoi…Shizuru…so much food…but…one pair chopsticks…"

Shizuru smirked, her plan for feeding Natsuki was going to work! "Ara, I must have been so careless."

Natsuki reached for them but Shizuru snatched the chopsticks.

"Ara, I did make it. You only get to eat with one exception."

Natsuki squinted at the devious girl. "..And that it…?"

"I get to feed you."

Natsuki froze and a war raged in her mind. _Food,__ or pride. Food or pride. Of course, Pride!_ As Natsuki opened her mouth to reject the delicious food Shizuru made, Shizuru took out a little package. Of mayonnaise. _My pride can go to hell! Food it is!_

"Mou…Fine!"

Natsuki crossed her arms while Shizuru elegantly picked up some food. "Okay, say 'Ahhhh'"

Natsuki's vein popped on her forehead. "Shi-zu-ru!!! There's no way I'm doing that!"

Shizuru grinned. She picked up the Mayonnaise pack, tore it open, and let some drizzle over the top. "'Ahhh'"

Natsuki glared at Shizuru, closed her eyes, and said, "Ahhh."

Shizuru's heart jumped. _Hehe__, we're like a married couple now…usual arguments, stubborn Natsuki, and now the make up…feeding…hehe_ Giggling, Shizuru directed the chopsticks to Natsuki, however, she her Natsuki's cheek.

The mayonnaise on the little food got smeared over Natsuki cheek, who looked disappointed. Grabbing the chopsticks from Shizuru, she picked up her own portion of food and ate it. "Ano…Natsuki…you have mayo on your cheek…"

"I do??"

Shizuru grinned mischievously. Reaching out, she wiped the smudge off of Natsuki's face and waved it in front of Natsuki. Natsuki, hypnotized by its beauty, immediately grabbed Shizuru's waving hand…

And to Shizuru's surprise, Natsuki began to lick and suck on Shizuru's finger.

**TBC.**

.-----------------------------------------------------------------.

**A//n:: Don't you love my 'TBC' signs . Hehe.**

**This little end of my fanfiction is just going to be pointless anime stuff . I love the OP for Zero no Tsukaima Second season and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. A ****Lot**** And I can't wait for episode 13 for Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. I want Vivio! Lucky girl, she got to sleep in between Fate and Nanoha. GRR! And I need to catch up on Seto no Hanayome. Hilarious anime indeed. :) Catch you all later. If I updated two in one day, you know my next update will be either tonight, or tomorrow. Actually not tomorrow, its my cousin's birthday. So yeah. HAHA!**


	4. Alone on The Rooftop PT 2

**A//N:** Mwhaha, I'm a fast little blankinsapper. Yes, a new word. . Mwhaha. I would've called this chapter Reaction, but its just part two of our last little itsy bitsy chapter.

Who loves me and my fast updates? I know I do! Jk, jk XD. I'm getting to cocky. Hehe. Sadly this may not even be a smex fiction (sniff) But you guys won't think I'm that evil for doing this? But, I weap for Shizuru's newly gained Fangirls and Kazuko. Who knew he was bi. Oops. That was a 'secret'. (If you didn't know that, come on! He **poofed** into a dress! And that's spelled wrong! So a question for the day. I'll make an extra including the user name for whoever answers this CORRECTLY/Very close to the answer in mind.)

The question is:

**How many licks does it take to get to the end of a tootsie pop**? (or something of that matter. Enjoy the story and answer that please! The Extra will be enjoying. )

.-----------------------------------------------------.

Shizuru went numb once Natsuki put her finger inside her mouth. Shizuru, fully red from head to toe, opened her mouth to say something. A growing heat happened. _C-calm down…Shizuru…Calm down…this feeling…oh my…okay, slowly take your hand away…you can do it…_

_…but I don't want to do it._

Her heart beat faster and faster as Shizuru's senses began to fail. She could only see Natsuki sucking her finger, hear the sucking and licking from Natsuki, feel the sucking and licking…she swore she could even _smell the sucking and licking_ if it was possible.

Shizuru's hand became stiff but her body fidgeted yearning for more.

Natsuki took Shizuru's finger out of her mouth, making Shizuru a bit down thinking it was over.

But instead, Natsuki let her primarily hunger of Mayonnaise, and her denying feelings for Shizuru, take over her mind. Her mind was in a haze, thinking what she was doing was a dream.

Shizuru's eyes widened as Natsuki started to lick Shizuru's whole finger, and the latter herself begun to sweat and grow hotter down there even more.

--- --- ---

Serui stomped to her group of friends. Sensing her frustration, they backed away. "Ano, Serui-san, is anything wro-"

Serui's fangs grew and she shouted, "RAWR! ME WANT FOOD!!!"

Hesitantly, the petite girl grabbed someone's tray of lunch, and handed it to her. "Thank you!" Serui said with a newly found smile.

The girl who's food got robbed whined. "Hey! That's my food! I was going to eat with Fujino-san!"

Suddenly, a wicked idea popped into Serui's mind. _Payback for that evil dyke.__ Mwhaha._ (Who's the evil dyke Serui, You?)

Serui smiled and told the girl, who told the rest of the fanclub who was currently searching for Shizuru Fujino.

Kazuko overheard this conversation while his arm was hooked into his new…friend…Kenju, and looked at his buff …friend…with a worried expression. "Ken-kun, I think we should help him.

Buff Dude nodded, and Kazuko ran to the rooftop, hoping to make it there in time.

--- ---- ----

Natsuki suddenly remembered what was going on, and was about to stop sucking on Shizuru's finger that no longer had mayo on it, when the door to the rooftop suddenly opened.

Before Natsuki could move, or move away and stop sucking, she heard the following:

"NATSUKI! SHIZURU! RUNNNNNN- MMEATIHNAELTINALLIANWTILN ARGH!!! HELAELTIAELTNHAETLIM MMF!!!"

A trample of roaring girls and footsteps covered…and trampled Kazuko, and then they all froze to witness Natsuki sucking on an EXTREMELY red Shizuru.

Natsuki felt fear from the angry girls not knowing that her innocent gesture was a bad thing. When Natsuki finally moved away, the sound from Shizuru's finger moving out of her mouth made an extremely sensual noise which would only be heard when it was involved in **that** kind of intercourse, making Shizuru blush more.

All that was heard last was an extreme flow of blood.

----------------------------------------. ------------------------------------------. -------------------------------------------. -------------------

The rest of the day, Natsuki was clueless to why Shizuru would get red everytime they got too close.

Of course, Natsuki, still unknown to these situations, was quite clueless.

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Later that day, on the way home in silence, Shizuru and Natsuki walked down the sidewalk. "Ano…Shizuru…are you sure you're okay?"

Shizuru jumped up and awkwardly shook her head. "H-hai, I'm okay, no worries, hehe…"

"But you seem a little…"

"…jumpy? No I'm not jumpy? Who's jumpy? Not me! I'm not jumpy! Why would you think I'm jumpy?" Shizuru said…jumpy.

Natsuki giggled, and hit Shizuru on the head lightly. "I was going to say insane, but yes, you seem jumpy. If you need to tell me anything, then I'll listen. My ears are wide for you, just as not as big as my body like earlier…"

Shizuru looked frantically at Natsuki then away with a red face. _Mou__ Natsuki! I can't tell you that you turned me on like a fucking sky rocket! I'm never going to let you near my fingers again, otherwise god knows what I'll do…no, scratch that. The devil knows what I'd do…mwhahaha…_

Natsuki scratched her cheek and looked up. "Although, it is strange that I became a doll, oh well, doesn't matter. So, can we skip school shopping today? And go see a movie?"

Shizuru looked wide eyed at Natsuki, amazed that Natsuki was asking her out…on a _date!!!_

"Oh yeah, Kazuko gave me his number earlier. We can watch it with him and Buff Dude. You in? We're going to watch 1408. That cool with you?"

When Natsuki turned back to Shizuru, who hadn't said much, and saw that she was slumping down with a smile that looked like she's happy, but a simple mistake happy. Like when someone considers something but its something completely different than the something the other is thinking.

Natsuki scratched her cheek. _…Something? Did Shizuru think…oh my god!! Don't tell me…oh no, I didn't mean it like that Shizuru! I forgot she doesn't like scary movies! Ah, baka me, baka me. _

Natsuki patted Shizuru's back. "Don't worry, I'll sit next to you, kay?" Shizuru's back straightened at Natsuki's touch. _Ara__, my hormones are really acting today, I find out that I like Natsuki, and now we're going on a group date! Yes, it should be considered group date…group date…and…did she just imply what I think she implied! She knows! Yeah! Thank you Kami! Mwhaha, or maybe Oyashiro-sama. Just kidding…_

"Oh, I think I have to sneak Duran in again. I can't leave him at home alone forever, he's still a small boy…." Natsuki pulled up to her doorway and took out her key. "Careful, everytime I come home with someone he knocks em over…"

Shizuru laughed. "Yeah, that's cause when you brought me to your house he knocked me over…"

Natsuki smiled. When she opened the door, the small puppy ran up and tackled a very shocked Shizuru, almost knocking her over. Luckily, Natsuki had quick reflexes and caught her. The two stayed like that, a bit frozen in time. "Ara, Natsuki…you are my heeeeeeeeerrroooo…"

Natsuki grinned and dropped Shizuru, making Duran yip happily and climb on Shizuru licking her face. Shizuru smiled and pet the small doggies head, waiting for Natsuki to get two helmets to ride her bike…that filled itself up somehow during the school day. Also, Natsuki picked up her other backpack, one she used for Duran, and if people check it, she poked an air whole at the bottom of the empty back and placed a doggy-doggy paper in the bottom that took the smell away from Duran's shit or piss. Luckily, after Duran got off Shizuru, he ran outside and shit there with his piss, meaning that he wasn't likely doing it again until they got back later tonight.

Shizuru looked at the clothes she had brought earlier, and saw that she brought her purse, and put some doggy treats for Duran in her purse. Natsuki brought her motorcycle out and started the engine, waiting for Shizuru. Shizuru went out locking the door, seeing that Natsuki was just wearing a leather black and blue jacket with a wolf on the back instead of her full biker suit.

Which truthfully, Shizuru missed because it was skin tight and showed much of Natsuki's amazing curves. After putting her own helmet on, Shizuru put the bag with Duran on her back, put her purse between Natsuki and her, and hugged Natsuki tightly.

Natsuki drove off the drive way, onto the freeway to the little downtown area. The movie theatere sometimes got packed, so Shizuru and Natsuki would meet Kazuko and Kenju 45 minutes before the movie started. Luckily, Kazuko lived close to it so he bought their tickets, making it easier.

They were told to meet at the arcade, the haven for most High School boys, and somehow Natsuki. Shizuru learned to enjoy it, but only because Natsuki seemed so happy there.

.-------------------------------------------------.

**TBC.**Hehe. I was about to end this chapter halfway, but it seemed to short.

See you later next time on '1408'! And I still need to watch that movie, so it's not a spoiler at all for ppl who haven't watched it. I'll just be…showing how scared a certain group will get.

Oh yeah, my new Anime Corner!

Umm, this is my third chapter in a day, so I have nothing to say. Hehe.

But a repeat of today's question!

**How many licks does it take to get to the end of a tootsie pop**? Leave your answers with your review . It's something very unexpected. Hehe. Oh, I'm so evil XD!!!


	5. Duran The Cursed Being

**A//B:: **And The Winner is Kara AKA. _Chukabutt__ aka Kara Papas_ XD. Good job for getting the closest answer! And you watched that dub too? ROFL I loved it.

Natsuki: If your/she's a doll, then I'm a stapler.

Shizuru: Then I'm the staples inside the stapler.

XD. However, the answer is **NONE. Natsuki is too busy licking Shizuru**. Not Let's Find out! Silly, silly Chukabutt-san… XD. Yes, stupid I know, but what the hell. I give my best shot at stand up comedy (actually I was sitting down).

To the double date! Hey, this reminds of Ficeler37's Roommates Diaries II: Double Date in Hell. This is NOTHING like that, I swear! Plus, Natsuki is 14, and driving a MOTORCYCLE?! Yep. SO discussing how she does that.

PSà I don't play World of Warcraft. XD. I play FlyFF with them Chibi's. Just to let you know, on Kazuko plays it here XD And no offense to what Natsuki calls him. Its only him. Im sorry. Forgive me... Natsuki is full out Halo 2 at the moment. I have no idea who Democritus is either. If it is an offending person, let me know and I'll change it, ne?

Oh yes, Question of The Update:

**Why hasn't anyone ever sneezed with their eyes open???**

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Kazuko was waiting with his new beloved friend Kenju in the parking lot, looking at his watch. His blue bangs covered his eyes as he read the time. Suddenly, a blue, silver, and black motorcycle drove into the empty spot next to them. On it, two fine ass girls rode. Kazuko grinned. _Woo, if I wasn't in love with…Keeeeen-kuuuuuuuuuun….then man, I gotta say Natsuki is smokin'. Haha. Biker Dyke. Biker Dyke in denial._

Natsuki pulled off her helmet and smiled at Kazuko and Kenju. "Sorry ta keep ya waiting. Duran had to come too."

While Shizuru pulled off her helmet and while Kazuko was examining them for a third person called 'Duran' he suddenly jumped back into Kenju's arms from a light yip from Shizuru's backpack.

"OMG Shizuru-san, you backpack yipped! Holy Smokes! This is better than W.O.W and my LVL 94 KS PWNAGE Sorcerer!!! OMFG! Maybe it's the Cursed Bag of Democritus's Mansion!!!"

Everyone looked at Kazuko like he was crazy. "Umm, ano, Kazuko. I didn't take you for a W.O.W geek." Kazuko glared at her but then jumped to Shizuru's backpack which had the zipper with the cursed being inside it.

Suddenly, a brown head popped out and licked Kazuko's face, making him squeal in delight. "Oh wow, this is Duran! Kawaiiiii"

Natsuki let out a nervous laugh and looked towards Buff Dude. "Ano, you sure…"

Buff Dude nodded which made Natsuki stop her question. After Kazuko stopped dancing with Duran in his arms, he turned to Natsuki. "However, Natsuki-chan, your 14, you don't have a license and yet you drive a motorcycle?"

Natsuki grinned. "One of the qualities and advantages for being Shizuru's best friend." Shizuru smiled back. "You know it babe."

Natsuki stuck her tongue out at Shizuru and grabbed her puppy back. Duran yipped happily around his 'mommy' and pranced to Shizuru to repeat. Shizuru sophisticatedly bent down and picked him up, cradling him.

--

Before they entered the theatere, Shizuru finally noticed what movie they were watching.

Frozen in her tracks, Shizuru looked wide-eyed at the door to the Movie itself. Natsuki sensed Shizuru's fear and held her hand. "Don't worry, I'm going to be next to you…"

--------------------------------.

TBC.

This file was put up halfway, and the original was deleted by my stupidity. The last two 'parragraphs' were just added in a thing. OMG Stupid computer, however, I hope the next chapter makes up for it


	6. Makeup WHAT!

**A//N:: **I noticed in the last chap I put A//B. XD. I'm B+. Who else is B+ blood? To be exact, I'm BO+. But B is the phenotype blood. Or something like that. I slept a lot in Science. Hehe.

To answer our last question:** Because the magical fairies of the southern and western hemispheres always stab invisible mini-chibi daggers in to out brains which signals our eyes to automatically close. **Boo-yahhh, dumb , yes. Aren't I dumb? XD. MWHAHA! Oh yes, I'm only going to do the question every other two chapters, cause sometimes when the plot gets heavy I can't add some random people XD. Not like you people are random, I mean, your AWESOME, its just that…umm…eh…

…

On with the chapter 6!!! (Warning, this story goes through 4 years of high school. And summer, holidays, etc. If 6 chapters consist in one day, then how many chapters will take this story to finish? Hehe, I don't know, but a lot. This story is rounded up to a year/more to completely finish. I don't want to do a college-based story because I already have one XD. But that's smex. SMEXXXXXX. MWHAHA! No, there's no smex here, just in that other story. And I will update my other stories too! Someday, but now I just feel like doing this. BWHAHAHA. Oh yes, Since Kara-san won [if you don't mind me calling you kara look out for her… )

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Shizuru trembled while following closely behind Natsuki. Although it was the COMPLETELY wrong moment to think pervertedly, she couldn't help it. It was like skin contact with Natsuki was the reason this was happening! Natsuki didn't have any…magical pheromones, did she?!

Shizuru almost smacked herself, of course nothing like that would ever happen. Not that Shizuru minded though, but it wasn't possible to have 'magical pheromones'. That just meant Shizuru-

Had the hots for Natsuki.

Widening her eyes, Shizuru hit her self mentally. _You know you liked her, and now you have the hots for her?! Isn't that the same thing? Or does it mean not only do you like her, but now she turns you on? OMG LOLZ! Oh my god I just said 'OMG LOLZ' ?!? WTF! I mean…WHAT THE FUCK!!!_

Shizuru and Natsuki entered the theater and looked to their left. Kazuko and Kenju were seated waiting for them, so Natsuki and Shizuru walked towards them to pass by. Kazuko, being the complete self-sensible guy he was, he noticed Shizuru's weird expression and slapped her butt.

Shizuru jumped and looked at Kazuko, who in reply said something only a true friend would say with his goofy smile. "Cheer up."

Shizuru felt her heart warm and smiled back at him, and sat at the end. The order from right to left facing them was: Shizuru, Natsuki, Kazuko, Kenju, and the Aisle.

Shizuru took off the backpack and Duran poked his head out, interested in the new surrounding.

Natsuki picked him up and he sat comfy on her lap, circling at first like a cat to find his favorite spot. Only then, Natsuki put her hand on Shizuru's and squeezed it, as if saying 'Don't worry, Duran, me, Kazuko, and Kenju (I think) are here for you no matter what.'

Shizuru's heart jumped even more. Duran yawned slightly, about to fall asleep, but then the lights shut off and he jumped up, eyeing his master as if an alien invasion was about to strike.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god…Natsuki…I'm scared…oh my god…_Shizuru gripped harder on the armrest and Natsuki's arm, and her foot tapped on the floor a steady beat.

Natsuki sighed; whenever Shizuru was scared, she'd do that to calm herself down. Lifting up the armrest, Natsuki slid her arm around Shizuru's neck and held her close. _Okay Natsuki you're doing this cause she's scared, just because of that, only that reason, don't think ab- oh my god her boobs are in my vision!! HOLD BACK NOSE DON'T BLEEEEDDDD!!!!_

Meanwhile, Shizuru was surprised herself of Natsuki's actions. _OMG! She's doing this…like…a date kinda … no only cause I'm scared, yes, just that, nothing else, omg, though…um…its kind of uncomfy if I'm this far apart. Maybe if I lean in more…ah…better. OMG MOVIE'S STARTING OMG OMG OMG!!! NATSUKI!!! And Duran…_

Duran took the honor of lying between the two teenagers and eyeing the giant screen, but soon learned that Shizuru's frightened state and Natsuki's brave reassuring meant a bad possibility, he could get squished if Shizuru jumped into Natsuki when a pop-up happened.

Duran walked over Shizuru's lap and lied down on the chair next to her, intently switching from his master, then to the movie.

Natsuki watched Duran leave, as if he knew it was time for her and Shizuru to be alone. She wanted to glare at him, but who could? He was the CUTEST puppy ever…

--

The movie had passed on normally, Kazuko jumped into Kenju, while Shizuru did the same with Natsuki.

Everytime a scary scene popped up, Shizuru would scream and wrap her arms around Natsuki. By the time the movie was halfway through, Shizuru was on Natsuki's lap with her arms around her neck, so that everytime a scary-scary happened she'd turn and bury her self into Natsuki.

Natsuki, had to keep herself from drooling and from thinking pervy thoughts. Her mind focused off of the movie the whole time, and onto Shizuru's breast. When the movie ended, Shizuru was a bit happier that she watched the movie, and Natsuki was blushing like the depths of Hell from watching Shizuru's breasts.

_Wwwwwwwwwwhich I wasn't….mwhah…I am an evil person…_

It was 6:40 by the time they exited the movie room, and Kazuko suggested they go and grab some dinner. "Hmm…where do you guys want to eat?" Natsuki, carrying Duran, looked a bit sad. "Nah, I have to pass, Duran needs his doggy-chow, and I need to get some mayo. Shizuru, you can get a ride from Kazuko if you want to eat out, you know where my spare key is."

Shizuru smiled. "No, I think I want to keep Natsuki company; especially if she's alone in the house with a whole jar of mayonnaise."

Kazuko wrinkled his nose at the thought of eating mayonnaise, and hooked his arms with Kenju, who immediately blushed. "Then it's me and Ken-kun! Yaaay! Date!!!!"

Kenju nodded and lead the way for Kazuko. Duran licked Natsuki's finger and jumped into the backpack, which Shizuru put on. "Hey, I don't have much food for two, so we can go get some fast food on the way back. You want anywhere?"

Shizuru shook her head and put on her reserved helmet while Natsuki put on her own. She started her motorcycle, and quickly went to the drive through for a seafood place; for some reason, Shizuru and Natsuki had taken a liking to sushi.

After getting a small bento-sized box of sushi, Natsuki headed home.

--

Entering the house, Duran ran around quickly waiting for his food. Natsuki bent over getting his big Doggy-chow bag, which Shizuru found highly amusing. "Ara, Natsuki, you butt is sticking out." Playfully, Shizuru slapped it, making Natsuki forget her head was still in the cabinet and jumped up. BAM.

"IIiiiiiittai!!! Shizuru! Mou that hurt!!!" Shizuru giggled and rubbed Natsuki's head, putting an ice bag on it, letting her sit down and eat the sushi first while she went to finish feeding Duran and went to Natsuki's room to change.

Natsuki lived in a small house, it only had one room, the master's bedroom with its giant bathroom, a spare bathroom, a closet in the hallway, a laundry room, the kitchen and living room, and the garage. Her backyard though was quite big, and had a pool in it.

Shizuru changed into a gray tangtop and white and blue short shorts, that were a bit too short in Natsuki's opinion, and tied her hair. Natsuki had finished her portion, and her head was feeling better once Shizuru came back, and she went to change into her own pajamas.

Duran napped against Shizuru's leg in the meantime when she was silently eating her sushi, and when she finished, she cleaned the table and threw the box away. Setting the sleepy Duran next to her on the couch in the living room, Shizuru watched some TV. Natsuki came back in black and blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. She sat in between Duran and Shizuru, but then decided to put Duran on her lap and lie down on the couch a bit curled up.

The two watched a very random stick figured show, quite random indeed. They were quite amused when one of the stick figures took out a nuke from somewhere and destroyed a giant cow that was disturbing a milk company with its huge milk utters until a giant checker piece landed on the stick figure and the show came to an end.

"Ne, Shizuru, you tired?"

"Not really, but my legs hurt…"

Natsuki smiled. "Duran is sleepy though, you wanna stretch out on my bed?"

"Ara, sure, if Natsuki doesn't mind. We can both sleep in your bed in any position, it takes up half of your room…"

"That way I can roll around if I want and not harm you or Duran!" Both girls giggled before turning off the TV and lights.

Entering Natsuki's room, the two layed down on opposite ends with Duran in the middle. Moonlight grazed them from the window, and Shizuru let out a stretch. Natsuki put her hands behind her head and sighed.

--

Shizuru and Natsuki had met each other a long time ago, in one of the worst ways two people who would become best friends would ever meet. Through certain events, Natsuki had hated Shizuru with all her heart, but when she learned the truth, the two little girls began to soften towards each other.

--

"Ne Shizuru…I understand why I would have hated you back then, but why did you hate me so much…?"

Shizuru turned on her side and looked at Natsuki's bright green eyes, and smiled. "Because you had parents who cared a lot about you…"

"Not really, my mom is still gone you know, and my dad Is dead."

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's sarcasm, and sighed. "Well before that I mean."

Natsuki made her mouth into an 'o' and went back into her previous position.

"Hey Natsuki…" _Is it alright if I told you I loved you?_

"Mmm?"

"Is it…alright…if…I…I…"

"Yeah?"

"If i…i…cuddled with you? I mean, I'm scared still from the movie and you know yeah…hehe.haha…" Shizuru begun to blabber until Natsuki smiled and nodded, closing her eyes.

"Thank you Natsuki…"

Zzz.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, who was sleeping and snoring lightly. Chuckling, Shizuru moved Duran and cuddled up to Natsuki, who in her dreams blushed and hugged her back. _Well, friends do this sometimes so it is okay…_

Closing her eyes and listening to Natsuki's heart beat and synchronized breathing, Shizuru fell asleep fast, something she could only do while being with Natsuki at night. The scares from the movie disappeared from her mind while she could only think of Natsuki.

--

Natsuki was first to wake up, she smiled at the sight of Shizuru in her arms. _WAITTT. In. My. Arms…?!? WHOAA!!!_ Natsuki jumped up, accidently kicking Shizuru's chin.

"Ittai Natsuki…"

"Shizuru! WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE!?"

Shizuru grinned. "Ara, last night we were…in the mood…"_ Okay, well **I** was…fufufu…_

"No no no! I'm 14! I MUST be a virgin still! Please tell me I'm a virgin!!!"

Shizuru blushed. "Mou, Natsuki you don't have to go THAT far, come on, I'm your best friend. I wouldn't do that without your permission. Plus I asked you since I was scared.." _Of love…_

Natsuki looked down. "Sorry Shizuru, it was…kinda…"

"At the spur of the moment?"

"Something like that. But that doesn't make sense."

"Does it really have too?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Okay…"

"…Sooo.."

"Ara, Natsuki, I think we're late. It's 7:40 already"

"…how bout some break- WHAT?!?"

Natsuki jumped off her bed and started to strip, while Shizuru quickly turned around, covered herself with the blanket, and pleaded to not have a nosebleed. "Shizuru!! Mouu! It's not time to go back to sleep!!!"

Shizuru replied even if her voice was a bit muffled from the blankets. "Ara, but Natsuki started to strip, it was so shocking I must have shield my eyes."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

"Ara, no Natsuki, It was shocking that you'd do such a daring thing."

"I-…you..um…JUST HURRY UP!!!"

Shizuru snickered, grab her set of clothes, and ran to the other room before Natsuki aimed the pillow at her. "Mou…"

--

Shizuru and Natsuki ran out the house and jumped onto Natsuki's motorcycle. A girl was on her porch stirring in a cauldron talking in such an evil voice, even the devil was snickering. "Mwhahahahaha, the world will bow down to me- Oh Ohayoooo Natsuki-chan!" Together, her voice went somehow sweeter and the black cat that was on her shoulder started hissing at Natsuki and Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled. "Ohayo Miss Kara-san."

"Oh, Shizuru-san, have a…mwhaha…wonderful…day…BWHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, she poofed and turned into a mermaid and snapped. "CRAP! I FAILED AGAIN!!! … Oh well, at least I get to swim in the ocean and sing magical lyrics with all the other fi- FUCK THAT!!! TIME TO DESTROY ATLANTIS BITCHES! MWHAHAHA!! PWNAGE TIME!!!" Kara-san flopped and flopped while pulling out a rocket launcher and suddenly disappeared from sight.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and smiled. "Oh, don't worry that happens all the time. Last time she turned into a Liger. It was kinda cool."

Shizuru with her smile still on but with a twitch in her eye, nodded slowly before putting her helmet on.

Natsuki drove swiftly to school, arriving there in five minutes, and parked her motorcycle in the street next to the school, so no one would key her motorcycle. Running with Shizuru into the school grounds, Natsuki

Entering the class, Shizuru crashed into Natsuki when she paused while opening the door. "Ittaii…Shizuru you okay?"

"Yep."

Natsuki let out a huge breath, then noticed the whole class was staring at them, even Cunlit-sensei. "Do you two have a reason to be 30 minutes late?"

"I…um…we…Shizuru…uh…" Natsuki couldn't come of with a reason and looked at Shizuru, trying to tell her not to tell anyone they slept together, fearing the misunderstandings.

_What am I thinking about?! Of course Shizuru wouldn't tell anyone, she's not that STUP-_

"Gomen Sensei. Sleeping with Natsuki was so… _good_ I forgot to wake up."

Natsuki fell to the floor. "B-baka!!! Don't make it sound like that!!!" The class looked confused, the girls were trying to agree with Natsuki that Shizuru Fujino didn't SLEEP SLEEP with her, while the guys were trying to imagine them sleeping together. Kazuko just sheepishly grinned, and Cunlit-sensei was blushing.

"But we _were_ sleeping together, you were holding me tight an-"

Natsuki went to her desk leaving Shizuru at the front. _At times like this…she shouldn't tease me…she was the one who needed me…_

_Gomen Natsuki…I can't tell you that I wanted to sleep with you more because you were you then of the movie…kanin na…Just say that much…_ "Gomen Natsuki, I…I.."

Natsuki looked at her, with a sincere look from the sadness in Shizuru's voice. "I'm sorry, I just enjoy teasing you a lot. But thanks, 1408 still creeps me out, and I doubt I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for you…" The girls sighed, some hoping for a chance with Shizuru; the boys and Kazuko groaned, Kazuko wanting some sort of love confession.

Natsuki smiled, and jerked her head signaling Shizuru to get back, and Cunlit-sensei decided to let them have a chance. "Okay, on with the lesson…blahblahblahblahblah…"

Natsuki wasn't listening and turned to Shizuru. "I forgive you…"

Shizuru smiled weakly, and then grinned. "How bout make-up sex later?"

Natsuki jumped up slamming the table, blushing furiously. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the h-hell are you t-talking about!?? Make-up sex?! What…you…HENTAI (pervert) !!!"

Shizuru cracked up and told Natsuki to calm down, for they were the center of the class's attention…again. Cunlit-sensei was about to laugh at that, noticing it was probably young love, but was worried if they were together or not. _Oh well, I can't meddle in my student's affairs…_

Natsuki groaned and sat back down. "Mou Shizuru, can you be normal for once?"

"But I like being like this…"

"Ugh…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…

TBC.

:) Kara-san, forgive me if you did not like your roll. I couldn't of think of anything more random. And you will appear as a side character in some chapters, and then, hopefully I could make it more humorous.

XD XD XD.

Bokurano 10 is subbed btw, I'm gonna watch it now :), and I started to watch Gokujo Seitokai, and I must say how much subtext there is, like episode 3. "Yuri yuri yuriyuri yuri" XDDDD.

I watch anime on Veoh, btw, full episodes, better-ish graphics (only if you have Veoh Player, then it is MUCH better, well to me anyways), and the fact that they don't take off anime. Unlike stupid youtube. GRR! Hehe, they also have 18+ on veoh…ACK BAD ME BAD ME BAD ME!!!

Mwhaha XD. I could also go onto Veoh at school, so yeah…MWHAHA


	7. Together

A//N:: You people do know there is a semi-plot to this?! It's kinda supposed to be like Lucky Star, or Azumanga Diaoh., except we have the GLBT! Okay, not really, and all the things I make a parody of um…I don't know if anyone else would know since I'm in California…and 1408 (for those who don't know) is like a hotel/motel (?) room that had many deaths, some dude goes in there he doesn't believe and BAM. All those ghosts whatever are in there. My bro said it was creepy and it was the only scary movie I could think of. Unless you want me to put Saw 3. That's not scary. That's gore O.o. I like gore. MWHAHA!!!

I didn't even notice yesterday was Friday the 13?! Now its Saturday the 14th at 12.27 am. MWHAHA!

Btw, Duran is supposed to look like the dog that Natsuki saw in like episode 22 of Mai HiME or something…but SMALLER. Not too small, he's only a few weeks old. Which means Natsuki found him in the hot summer, which is a torture for a newborn puppy. (T.T Duran, aww, I should make a chapter dedicated to him…!)

Oh yes, most of these will be kind of short, cause sometimes I run out of ideas, but the bigger ones will consist of a LOT of words, and a LOT of chapters.

I wanna hit at least 500 chapters for four years + some things that take a lot of chapters+ vacation, holidays, etc+ random stuff.

I'll figure it out soon.

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

"Ne, Shizuru, you know what's ironic?"

"What Natsuki?"

"Today is Friday the 13th!"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, who was leaning against the tree with a childlike expression. It was the end of the school week, and Natsuki, Shizuru, and Duran we're at the park. Duran was circling around chasing his tail and tripping over some rocks.

Shizuru was sitting on the grass and leaning on her hand, making sure that the small puppy didn't get hurt. "Hmm…you wanna' do anything this weekend???"

Shizuru thought about it. She would be able to spend more time with Natsuki but…

"Kanin na, Natsuki…my father is coming home this weekend…"

Natsuki pouted. "Oh, okay…"

Shizuru's father never really did like Natsuki, in fact, even when he never said anything about her he always neglected her to be Shizuru's best friend. And yes, he was the Head, the Big Boss, of the Fujino Company, and friends with many political people. But he lived in America in New York, leaving his daughter with Romiro in Japan.

The Fujino Company was big. They produced estates, hospitals, technology, scholarships, schools, everything. Which is why Shizuru was rich, and the Fujino name was quite rare.

Sadly, because of her being rich, Shizuru's only true friend was Natsuki. But now, there was Kazuko and Kenju, and who knows. Shizuru looked at Duran who had his puppy pout on, which made her Giggle. Of course, she had Duran too. Shizuru lied back next to Natsuki and held Duran up.

Natsuki, in her jacket put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, lost in thought. "Hmm…Shizuru have you ever thought of the future..?"

Shizuru moved her head to look at the innocent Natsuki. "Mm…I think I just want to be a day care owner or something…"

"You do? I mean, you could mooch off of your money and just do whatever you want-"

"No, I want to live a normal life, outside of my name 'Fujino'. I want to have a real life, with real friends…like You, Natsuki…" Natsuki faintly blushed and looked away.

"B-baka, don't say things like that…besides…I'll help you! I mean, too many kids at once might make you lose your mind…trust me, they are annoying…"

"Ara, so Natsuki isn't going to leave me?"

Natsuki pouted and looked at the moving clouds in the sky. "No, we'll be best friends forever!" And smiled happily.

Shizuru gave her a weak smile and turned her head to the other side where a pained expression came on._ Yeah…just best friends…_Suddenly, Natsuki said something else.

"Nope, I take that back."

Shizuru jerked her head to face Natsuki. _No Natsuki…don't leave me…please…_

"We'll be together forever, ne, Shizuru???"

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki's smiling face, and the sun came behind her giving her a glow. Blushing, Shizuru nodded her head.

_Together…_

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

Short chapter. I know! And it's the weekend, which might consist of a few/lot of chapters. I still have other characters to introduce, and just for fun I need at least 10 people! We may not be allowed to do this…but…

Ssh, this will be all of our…Dirty Little Secret…(wink wink) XD.

Copy this and post away with your lovely review!

Full Name:

Age:

Year: (freshman-senior)

Personality: (I need some people who are evil too you know XD. To make this more…realistic…)

People who spark my interests/fit perfectly into my plot will be chosen, all others become side characters! Yey for semi-interactiveness!!! WOOT!

Remember, this is OUR secret…hehehe…

And btw, MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA STRIKERS EP 13 is subbed, and there is going to be a new op and ed, and ep 14 is following up soon.

Sayonara ma homies!


	8. Meeting New People

A//N:: OKAY! That's it for the cast, it took me 30 min to make all the relationships XD. Any characters added from this point on will just be side characters, but I might add you every few chapters. Once the drama hits, they'll sadly disappear. Or maybe just an appearance, but no words. XD. But anyways…

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU FOR PARTICIPATING!!!**

Now we celebrate with Cookies! Well, I will. XD. But time to write, go on, and introduce everyone --. (This will be a long introductory.) Jk. I'm gonna split the intros into two, cause I have a dinner to go to for a celebration. Yey. -.- (( WARNING, the characters you gave me, I'm going to personal-ize them. No, I'm not changing them, however, this has to be realistic-ish [aside from the humor, lol, that stuff NEVER happens in real life XD. So be warned, during the years, they will grow up, their personalities may change, and things could happen. If you become mad with what I do with your character, I'm sorry, I'm the author. And I spent two days with the whole story board, and I must say, their fourth year is pretty dramatic. Its kinda hard that you all sent people who won't be in the same year as Natsuki and Shizuru, but that just made things more fun..I also changed the genre realizing that after the drama kicks in, the funny ness kinda, well, it kinda gets rare…but the friendship is between our cast, well, except for a few, and the love between ShizNat. )) ENJOY!

Btw, why I made a two day limitation. One, I made the story board. Two, I fixed out all the relationships based on their personality. Three, I just felt like taking a two day break before trying to make more than one chapter in. That's wonderful, right?! I'm going to work every dad and at least get one chapter with a few hundred to a thousand words in it, some days I might get more, some I might not. UBER time. Yee yee! I devote myself till the end of this story, until I want to make some other fics, which I'm resisting all my newly found ideas. I hearby declare, that I will try my hardest, to keep this fic going till the end. I want to finish this by July 17, 2008. A year for four years. Ironic. I might actually finish up in August 2008, so, I hearby declare to finish it around summer of 08.

Oh god, by that time I'll be going through some drama myself. WOOT can't wait for high school!!! OH yeah, I don't think I can promise 500 chapters. XD That was before I made my story board however, …I'm going to try and name the day or how long the time elapse was from one day to another. Also, even though nothing bad happens in this chapter, when I add 'Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry' in one of the chapters…which will be a LONG time from now, then pleas, understand, what It says. I think I put a lot of drama in the end of this story. And crap, I'm still stuck on the ending… Woah, long A//N. Okay, now I'm serious.

ENJOY! (sooryy if you read all of that , but it is semi-important. Heh) AND If I made any mistake, I'm Making Kenju into a FRESHMAN! He too was wandering in the whatever section in the other chapter! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT KENJU IS A HUUUUGE FRESHMAN!!! ALSO, I had to change the personalities for Ayuki and Hisakawa a bit, making them more death lovers than evil, cause well…I don't know what to do with them if they are just evil, so I made them well…you'll see.

0-------------------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"Not good, not good…"

Two figures ran down the hallway in the school. One of the figures, a taller one and shorter hair, looked to his similar partner. "Man, Anzu! You had to make all that frikkin' noise!!!"

The girl shot her twin brother a dark look. "Fuck you, Ryu, jeez, you always blame OUR screw ups on ME."

"But it's tru-"

Ryu Shimatara felt his spine tingle from the dark look his twin sister gave him. It was quite a proven fact, to never, ever mess with Anzu Shimatara, especially when it was her time of the month.

"Sorrrryyy, anyways did you here about the one freshman girl?? That one Take-" Ryu stopped when Anzu grimaced. "Please, don't say his name. It makes me want to…you know…bash his head inwards…"

Ryu grinned. "Ooh. Scary. Fine, the big annoying idiot hits on this one freshman girl! It's kinda low, but that girl…she's best friends with the heir to the Fujino Company!"

Anzu looked at her brother in confusion as the walked down the Junior's section towards the lunch room to eat before lunch time runs out. "Kinda seems like she's using her for the money…"

Ryu looked at her in confusion. "No no, the Fujino girl was teasing her; I think they were pretty close. Plus, lots of the freshman girls caught her sucking her fing-"

Anzu's eyes widened. "Woah, what???"

Ryu sighed with a smile on his face. "I bet it was hot, she was sucking Fujino's finger. And then the Fujino girl had a nosebleed. Plus, earlier today there was something about them sleeping together."

"Are they…you know…lesbians…?"

Ryu smiled at his sister. "Dunno, the one girl Ta…the Annoying Idiot is hitting on, Kuga or something, says they're just best friends. If she was using her for the money, she would of said they we're … lovers or something…"

Anzu looked down, then back up. "Okay. Cool. So what does that have to do with anything?"

"I said…_Takeda is hitting on her._" Ryu put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"That means he's going to do what he has to do to get her…fucking bastard. Ryu, were going to keep an eye on them…kay?" Anzu almost spit in disgust

Ryu let out a weak smile. "You always look out for the younger ones sis…You're really nice…I don't see why nobody likes you…"

"This is High School Ryu, everything here…in one year it all disperses."

Truthfully, the way Anzu was worried Ryu. Him being the younger of the two twins had him even more scared; he was too look up to his sister but he's worrying more than his respecting. Rushing his hand through his silky brown hair, he wasn't looking when another boy texting on his phone ran into him.

"Ittai…ah, gomen, you okay?"

The boy stared at him a let out a snicker. "Yeah, I just get pushed aside and you ask if I'm okay. Baka." Ryu was about to throw a fist but Anzu caught his arm and pulled his back, letting her mouth lean towards his ear. "Don't be an idiot, Ryu."

The other boy smirked. "Ah, is it Twincest now?" His red tips at the top of his spiky hair made the other boy look much like a devil, who enjoyed it. Anzu glared at him, and even the other boy backed up. "Okay fine, I'm leaving."

Anzu let her cold eyes follow him, then they softened. "Matte, how did you know we were twins?"

"Huh? You two look like each other, it's obvious…"

"No, we're fraternal twins, boys and girls can't be identical."

The boy sweat dropped and scratched his chin. "Fine, I know you two are Anzu and Ryu Shimatara, the twins that hate Takeda. Well I hate him too."

Ryu grinned and raised his eyebrow. "And…you are?"

"Shin. Shin Akatsuki." Shin grinned, letting his blue mischievous eyes dance around in Anzu's cold grey ones. "Tell me the truth then, Akatsuki-san. Everyone hates Takeda, why would we be any special?"

Shin put his arms up in surrender with a goofy smile. "I give, because, you two are rumored to you know…kill your parents."

Ryu had jumped up and restrained his sister who was trying to claw Shin apart. "You fucking BASTARD! Who the hell in…Fuck!" Anzu pushed Shin and punched a nearby wall, making it crack. Seeing the big mark, Shin laughed nervously and slowly walked away, avoiding the fuming person.

Suddenly, there were noises. "No! Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Fuck you, you freshman! Now fucking drop down and bow! That's right bitch! Mark, get his belt and whip his scrawny ass!"

Anzu and Ryu quickly ran to the voices, it was in the old music room, which was now abandoned. Anzu, kicking it open, tackled the boy holding the belt. She then caught and hooked the other boys jaw with her fist, knocking him out. On the floor was a crying freshman, with his pants and underwear off and belt marks on his behind.

Anzu hugged the sobbing boy, and told him he was alright. "Okay, go to the principle and report these two boys. Say they got in a fight with each other and knocked each other out after beating you."

The smaller boy nodded and ran off. Ryu sighed. "Mou, Anzu, you are a merciless Martyr in a way…" Anzu let off a weak smile. "I had to blow off some steam anyways…plus, doing more on Takeda would be…you know, nice…" Anzu let out a small grin. "To lunch, brother?"

Knowing that his sister was a bit happier, Ryu smiled briskly and the two walked to the lunch room where all four years gathered up in and in the courtyard to talk and eat lunch.

Or, like Takeda, to hit on girls who didn't like you.

----------------------------------------------------.

Trent watched Anzu Shimatara enter the lunchroom, and he licked his lips. Looking around to all the girl's he plays he winked at them and grinned. "Sorry babes, this quarterback playa is gonna go tap Anzu's piece of ass!"

Most of them we're jealous, but they we're happy enough that Trent, the school's quarterback, even payed attention to them. Approaching Anzu, he saw the disgust on her face. "Trent, go away. I don't want to start bashing on you, because you we're an okay guy at first. Now you're a son of a bitch."

_Ohh__, you're gonna play like that Anzu? Fine. _Trent gave his ex-girlfriend one of his sincere smiles. "Look, Anzu, what happened last year was a mistake, I'm leaving this year but I want to spend it with you babe…"

Anzu grimaced. "Just go away! Kami just kill me already if you keep bugging me."

"Oi Anzu! I got a lock on the Kuga-girl, and boy she's hot. Plus I got our lunch and- oh hi Trent."

Ryu eyed the older guy, obviously showing his dislike for the guy. Pulling gently on Anzu's shirt, the older by a minute sister nodded and followed him.

Trent licked his lips while he watched the perfect ass walk away.

-------------------------------------------------.

Natsuki was in a daze. Here she was, on the roof top, with Shizuru, Kazuko, and Kenju…but with two strangely identical people in front of her. "Umm, who are you?"

They boy smiled. "I am…you father! MWHAHAH!!"

Natsuki had to laugh. "Oh, you're a Star Wars geek like Kazuko too now?" Kazuko let out a pout and crossed his arms. "Ah, your mean Natsuki-chan!" Natsuki turned back and stuck her tongue out at Kazuko. "And I told you not to call me that! You know, with a –chan!"

Shizuru smiled, and put her arm across her belly, the other one with its elbow lying in her opposite arms's hand, raising the standing up arm and lying her cheek against it; her teasing/thinking position.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan seems quite cute on yo-"

"Told you Anzu!!!"

Emerald eyes, Crimson eyes, Grayish-blue eyes, and Kenju's dark brown eyes looked up at the two similar pairs of gray eyes. Natsuki tilted her head in her usual confused puppy way. "Huh? Told who what?"

The boy lifted his arms, as If saying 'Sorry for not doing that first!'. "Ano, I'm Ryu Shimatara, and this is my twin sister Anzu Shimatara, we're both third year Juniors. Nice to meet you…umm…"

Natsuki gave him a hesitated smile. "Natsuki Kuga, this is Shizuru Fujino, Kazuko Masashi, and Kenju…something." Ryu smiled.

"Umm, so, Shimatara-san…s…what brings you here to the freshman side?" Kazuko also had his head tilted in a confused puppy manner. Shizuru elbowed Kenju and whispered something to the usually quiet buffed out freshman which made him blush. She herself was quite amused seeing the similarities between the new friends. Both of them went ga-ga with Duran, video games, and Natsuki was teaching Kazuko how to ride a motorcycle. Of course, she wouldn't let him get on with her, and only taught him how to start it up.

But the two friends were quite close, despite the fights they got into. Sometimes, it worried Shizuru that Kazuko would become more important because he was becoming more of a best friend, but then when Natsuki and Shizuru were alone, something told Shizuru that would never happen.

Ryu looked at Kazuko. "Because. The idiot brother of yours is hitting on Kuga-san here."

"Takeda…? He's flirting with…me?" Natsuki did her best not to blush, and it wasn't a good thing, it was just that Natsuki wasn't ever well…flirted with. Shizuru, however, caught the slip of pink, and envy filled her. "Ara, Natsuki, you really are too innocent…"

Natsuki pouted. "I'm not innocent! I play Grand Theft Auto all the time!!!"

"Yeah, and you always just do the missions, not use the weapons, no running people over…mou Natsuki-chan, you really are an innocent person…" Kazuko grinned when Natsuki blushed and shouted "Urusei!!!"

_Oh wow, this girl really isn't using this Shizuru Fujino for the money…that's good to know…_ Anzu sighed. "Okay, well our stuff is done here."

Natsuki looked down and sternly looked at Anzu. "Wait, why'd you too tell me that anyways?"

Ryu and Anzu stopped in their tracks, and in union both turned around. "Because, When Takeda really wants someone, he will do anything to get them. The last girl he wanted had to move away in fear because of him…"

Kazuko held back a grin. "Because he's so uglyyyy!!! Hahaha!" Shizuru had to giggle with Kazuko's comment. Kenju smiled, but being his usual self, he stayed quiet.

Natsuki bit her finger. "But, What am I supposed to do then…?"

"Reject him. It's that easy!" Ryu said with a snap. Anzu hit him softly. "No, you can't do that, if you reject him he'll come back, more persistent."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, wanting guidance. Shizuru smiled at her and gently touched her hand. "Don't worry, I'll kill him if he does…" NAtsuki sweat dropped, and everyone except Anzu laughed a bit nervously. "Ano, Shizuru, that's … going…too far…heh…"

Anzu rubbed her temples. "But it's true. He'll keep coming back, no matter how many times you reject him." Natsuki stuck her tongue out. "Isn't that cheating! You're supposed to stay down when dead!"

"Natsuki, I'll make sure he'll be down when he's dea-"

"And no killing involved."

Kazuko and Shizuru slumped forward in defeat. "So, what will I do then…?" Natsuki questioned.

Ryu and Anzu looked at each other. Sighing, Ryu smiled. "He doesn't like people his age, so I guess if we stick around with you he won't bother you…or something like that…"

"Oh…okay…so, then if that's that, do you wanna join us for lunch???"

Ryu looked at Anzu, as if secretly asking his onee-san for permission. "Fine, fine…go ahead, but we don't have lunch."

Shizuru put her hand to her cheek. _If they are going to help Natsuki get rid of Masashi-san (Takeda) then…I musn't be rude… _"Ara, how bout if Anzu-san shares with me an Natsuki, and Ryu-san shares with Kazuko?"

Ryu sighed. "Aww, I wanted to share with you two..oh well, so hello ther Kazuko-san and Kenju-san!" Kazuko grinned back and Kenju just nodded, handing Ryu an extra pair of chopsticks. Shizuru did the same, but gave Anzu her unused ones, meaning her plan to get Natsuki to feed herself was going to work.

"Ara, Natsuki, it seems that I…lent…Anzu my chopsticks. Will you feed me…? Please…?"

Natsuki couldn't resist the sad pout on Shizuru's face, and agreed. "Just don't do what you did last time…a lot of people don't like me now!"

Ryu raised his head from the food. "Do what…?"

Natsuki stammered, and Shizuru turned completely red from remembering their first day of school lunch. "N-nothing…" Anzu let out a weak smile, but then stopped.

The door slammed open, and a grinning girl with shoulder length hair ran on the roof top. "Oh crap! Um,…shit…!!" The girl laughed and hid behind the group. "If a girl named Ayuki comes here, tell her I'm not here please!!!"

Anzu looked at the girl. "Why?"

"Because!!! She doesn't like it when I pull…pranks on he-"

"PRISCILLA! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE I HEARD YOU'RE GODDAMN VOICE! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!"

Priscilla Tran giggled and stood up, with her arms raised in surrender. Behind the fuming Ayuki Searrs at the front, was another girl, taller than her. "Ayuki, calm down, she played a trick on you. You can get her back later." Ayuki gripped her head, and furiously punched the wall. "Next time, Priscilla, that'll be you."

Priscilla nervously laughed. "Ah hah…that…sounds…like…fu-"

"ANZU! Come on, please, take me back!!! Oh hey Priscilla."

Priscilla looked up at her cousin Trent, and smiled brightly. "Oh hi Trent."

Anzu pushed him and glared at Trent. "Leave Trent."

Priscilla grinned, and put her arm around Anzu. "Oh, hey there Anzu-san, I didn't see you when I came here!"

Anzu blushed a bit from the sudden contact, but then pushed the younger girl away. "Pris-chan, please ask you cousin to leave…"

Saluting, Priscilla pushed her cousin back in and down t he stairs, followed by the 'Ayuki Searrs' and the 'Hisakawa'.

Natsuki nervously turned to Shizuru, and scratched her cheek. "Umm, did our lunch just get…you know…an entertainment system of some sort…?"

Shizuru laughed nervously and shrugged. "I don't know…I just don't know…"

--------------------------------------------------------------.

The sun was getting ready to set when Shizuru and Natsuki left school. "Ne Shizuru…although we kinda-ish made new friends..doesn't it seem all weird that everything happened at the same time???"

"What do you mean Natsuki..?"

Natsuki looked up at the sky, feeling the breeze. Stepping on the cracks on the sidewalk, Natsuki took inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. "Like, a magical force made us all meet then … like… like something a Kami would do…"

Crimson eyes turned to Emerald in a very close distance, that they both turned away blushing. "I…d-don't know what you mean…but mou, Natsuki sure thinks of weird things! Hehe.."

Natsuki smiled. "There you go again, teasing me…"

"It's a habit…"

_One I enjoy…_

Both, unknown to the same thought they had just thought (?), looked at Natsuki's house. "So, here's my house…bye Shizuru."

Shizuru cheerfully smiled. "Bye Natsuki. I'll miss you for the moments we're separated!"

Grinning, Natsuki playfully hit her shoulder. "Hey hey no fighting you two!!!"

Both turned to find their goofy neighbor. "Hey Kara-san, what's up?" Kara Papas smiled and kicked her door open, which unfortuanetly caused it to break from the force of the kick. "Oops. Oh well, haha! Anyways, I got a roomy! She goes to the same college as me…so…"

"GRACE! COME AND MEET OUR NEIGHBORS! COME OUT SO WE CAN PLAYYYYYYYY!!!!"

Natsuki put her hand to her head, sighing. "Mou Kara, you're older then us but you act like an Elementary school kid." Kara grinned and her kitty jumped on her head, meowing softly.

Another girl came out of the house, speaking the first thing that came to her mind. "Hey you no that- HOLY CRAP!! What happened to the door!!!?!" Kara grinned at her Roomie, Grace Leong. "Heh, bout' that…kinda kicked it down."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KICK DOWN A DOOR YOU BA-" Grace turned when her eyes feasted on the beauty of Shizuru. "…you baka…Ano, hello, my name is Grace Leong, and I'm your new neighbor."

Shizuru looked surprised, and gently understood the misunderstanding. "Ah, gomen, I'm Shizuru Fujino, and I'm not your neightbor,"

Kara looked at Natsuki, pointed, and smiled. "She's our neighbor! So how bout we go club'n tonight???"

Natsuki looked at Kara shocked. "Kara! I'm 14! I have 4 years to go before I can do that!!!"

"Mou Natsuki you're no fun…"

"Shizuru too! Jeez, what has this world gone to!!!"

Shizuru laughed. "Anyways, Natsuki, actually, I think I'll stay over for a while. Romiro is at a family event and won't be back till late, so I'll call him to pick me up, if that's okay with you…"

"Duh Shizuru, My house is like yours!"

_Oh my gosh, does that mean I can sleep over everyday!!? _

"Just don't be a freeloader and come and sleep over everyday."

Shizuru's eyes almost twitched at the irony, and she followed Natsuki into her house.

.----------------------------------------------------.

TBC. Ones who aren't introduced will be in the next chapter. (cough). (There's only one, and I like her personality. I already planned a good end for her though. In fact, I like what I did with her, but you people will just have to wait and see.) (Cough, Shiznat [the user).

Seriously, I like Ayame ;). She's going to be a fun-fun character, then big and important for our Natsuki. What happens?! I won't tell you people XD. And sorry Vampknight34, I'm sorry, I will add Yuki as a side character, because I already used my two day break to make the story board and everything and all the relationships, and it'll take around another two if I have to start again. Or maybe one. But I'm sorry, I'll try and make Yuki appear a lot. Or something.

I'll THINK!

Then again, Hitohira ep 10 is out…just to let you know…


	9. The Second Nosebleed

A//N:: I found a lot of mistakes in the last chapter but I don't care about them. Which is why I really need a beta-er cause I'm stupid and can't find my own mistakes XD XD. Oh well, sorry if I have to let you, my fellow readers, read those ugly wugly mistakes.

Gomen! And Gomen for this short chapter, it's only to introduce Ayame. Hey Shiznat, doesn't that make you special? You're persons gets her own introduction chapter to herself.

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

After a while, lunch with Ryu and Anzu became a daily thing. And so did Priscilla running in and laughing, eating some of their food, Natsuki chasing her with Ayuki, and the tall quiet angry looking Hisakawa to sit there by herself. Sometimes Ayuki would talk to her, but then sometimes she would direct her anger to Priscilla.

Priscilla then ran and messed with the quiet Anzu, enjoying the reaction she gets from annoying people. In the end, they all had fun. After a week from these repeated events, a new visitor came in.

Shin was walking with a smug grin on his face. He had enough fun watching the idiot Takeda make a fool of himself and caught him several times…in his 'happy' times, looking at pictures of Kuga. Sure, Kuga was hot, but an angelic hot. And it was cooler that she was a lesbian to the Fujino girl- or, well that was what the rumor said.

But never did Shin in his life, ever expect to see another girl, imagining about the two.

o----------------------o----------------------o---------------------o

Ayame Satoya grinned wickedly, and took a sip of the beer she snuck into school. Yes she was underage, but hey, her birthday was in a month, and she'd be able to drink under supervision! Spraying some of her Victoria Secrets perfume on, she drunkily walked up the stairs. Slamming the door open, her eyes immediately spotted the emerald and crimson eyes of Natsuki and Shizuru Fujino.

"Ohhmmahgooooshiees….(hic) Youzzzz twoo…arsh…shoooo…pretttt-chee….."

The two stared wide-eyed at the drunk senior. "What the hell…Shizuru, what's wrong with her?!"

Shizuru Fujino giggled. "Natsuki, I believe she's drunk."

"Oooh…"

Natsuki stared at Ayame who had a funny expression. "…so. Um. You're drunk…"

"…and yeeerrr SHoooo PRE-CHEee…C'mere…"

Natsuki's eyes widened as Ayame planted a wet kiss on her lips. Everyone on the roof froze and stared at the scene. Shizuru's eyes couldn't tear off the connected lips, especially when she saw Ayame thrust her tongue into her.

Shizuru wanted to rip Ayame away and do what she was doing, but her body wouldn't move.

Natsuki was frozen, her thoughts amidst when the older girl pressed their lips together. Suddenly, she felt crimson eyes, and pushed Ayame away, spitting out and wiping her lips.

"W-w-w-w-hat…w-…-…." _Jesus Christ I can't even TALK! HOLY CRAPPP!! SHIZURU! NO! IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING! Wait, why would I care if Shizuru saw or not, I mean its not like I um…you know…yeah, I mean, its natural for her to feel protective, I mean,…ARGH I need to shut up…_

For some reason, Kazuko, Ryu, and Priscilla was first to break the silence. "Wooooah! That was fucking HOT!!!!!" Kazuko and Ryu turned to Priscilla who had a grin on her face. "I'm bi, you know…"

"That's hot too!" Kazuko and Ryu said together, but Kazuko laughed Nervously and cuddled onto Kenju, and then said, "But you're bettttttttterrrrrr…"

Shizuru got up, with a sick feeling in her stomach, and went back and down into the school in silence. She ran to the bathroom to let it all out.

"GOD DAMN IT!! I SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT! GET DRUNK AND KISS NATSUKI! STUPID ME!! Grr, I gave up the opportunity all those nights Natsuki came to my house! Damn it I need to be more clever!!!"

It kind of relieved Shizuru that she felt more mad about losing the opportunity then what had just happened, cause she Natsuki too much and she knew Natsuki would suddenly DATE the girl who kissed her…

Would she?

"Oh god." 

Shizuru ran out the bathroom and into a snickering messy haired boy with red tips that actually made him look nice. "Ittai."

The boy snickered. "Haha, I saw that! You we're staring wide-eyed at your girlfriend when Ayame-senpai kissed her!!"

"G-girlfriend?! S-she's not my girlfriend!!" Shizuru was fiercely blushing and shook the older boy . The older boy put his hand on her arms to stop her, and smiled. "Relax, but its obvious you like her. I mean, you WERE the only one who ran out-"

"You were SPYING on us?!"

"Ah, I got found out. But does that matter? Girl you better get back up there before Ayame-senpai-"

Shizuru pulled the boy by the ear. "Ittai! Okay, I won't spy! Spying is bad! Please! No Anzu is up-"

It was too late, Shizuru had kicked the door open to the roof with the boy in her clutches. "I found a spy of some sort, shall we kill him?"

Natsuki jumped up, scared. "Shizuru! We aren't planning anything bad! Mou why do you always have to involve killing with everything!!!"

Anzu and Ryu jumped up. "Shin!!! Shizuru give him to us, we'll gladly throw him off!"

Shin gulped and grinned. "Oh man, this is going to be fun.

Ayame stumbled to them, and this time, threw her arms around Shizuru. "Heyyyy (hic) Babbey….Yerr…cute…toooo…yah…know…thatss???" Ayame placed a kiss on Shizuru this time, and Natsuki was now widening her eyes. Shin grinned, seeing this, and stood up straightly.

He pulled Ayame back and off Shizuru, who was frozen in her spot, and it was all quiet.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Natsuki felt something trickle onto her frozen hand, and all eyes we're on her.

Shin grinned, and Kazuko cracked up. "Second nosebleed from the opposite girl…Shizuru and Natsuki are now tied in nosebleeds…"

Even Shizuru had tried not to laugh when Everyone saw Natsuki's nosebleed.

_Okaaaaay__, what the hell! Why did I feel all hot down THERE when Shizuru got ki…ki…kissed…by this Ayame!!!_

Ayuki flipped her golden hair and had an evil smile on her face. "Hey, Hisa-chan…"

The taller dark haired girl jerked and looked towards Ayuki. "Y-yeahh…?"

"You know what will be fun? As you can see, I think we have too lovers in denial here…it'll be fun to make them more jealous and stuffs…."

Hisakawa grinned and playfully pushed Ayuki. "Wow, you're evil."

Priscilla, hearing in on the plan, agreed with them, and being a bit stupid kind of almost said it out loud, which Ayuki had hit her head to shut her up.

Ayame drunkenly laughed at Natsuki's bleeding nose, who was blushing also, and finally passed out on the floor.

By the time Natsuki got her nose to stop, Ayame was snoring loudly, and happened to talk in her sleep.

"Harem…my harem…all mine…mwhaha…squeeze that…"

Everyone froze thinking what kind of dream Ayame was having.

"..Squeeze the gummi bear.."

-----------------------------------.

TBC. Sorry, Ayame seemed like that kind of person.

And I think I kinda rushed their intros, I mean, I could take more time, but nooo, I wanted them all done in two chapters, stupid stupid me…


	10. Suggestions for Boredom

A//N:: Story name changed to _HSD: High School Drama!_ Just to let you all know. And no, let me repeat, all the characters that were previously introduced are part of the MAIN CAST, Not side character, which means the sent in character will be a major role, and will help the story move along. Plus, you will make an appearance at least every chapter! Okay, time to write!

0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Natsuki's first few weeks went fine, she had new friends, and she was happy. Well, she wasn't happy by the fact that Takeda was STILL hitting on her, and Serui was the same with Shizuru…Or that fact that Ayame did the same to them BOTH, but she was still happy.

Kazuko sighed, looking up at the sky on the roof. "I'm seriously bored…"

"Hmm, let's have a big sleepover!"

Natsuki turned to the always-cheerful Priscilla. Anzu sighed, and merely shook her head. "I'll pas-" Priscilla put her arm around Anzu and grinned. "You know you want to Anzu-chan!" Anzu blushed at the suffix and kept quiet, while Ryu grinned and agreed.

Kazuko and Kenju we're already agreed and reared to go, Ayuki and Hisakawa were forced and blackmailed by Priscilla to go, and Shin only went because Ayuki had…asked him to go?

It indeed made Natsuki question, did the sarcastic Shin and evil Ayuki somehow get together? Scratching her chin and putting that thought to the side, they all turned to her for Natsuki and Shizuru's answer.

Natsuki grinned. "I live alone, so I can go if I feel like it. What about you Shizuru?"

Shizuru pouted. "I can't leave Romiro by himself…" Priscilla saw Shizuru's sadness and thought. "Hm, how bout' we sleep over at your house Shizuru??? I mean, you do got a big mansion and all! I passed by once and it was HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE!"

Priscilla also backed up the word by flailing her arms around, making everyone laugh. Shizuru wiped an invisible tear, and Natsuki grew her puppy ears. "Ne Shizuru! Can I bring Duran again then! And can we use your giant screen tv! YEY I'm excited!!!"

Natsuki, Kazuko, Ryu, and Priscilla all went goo-goo imagining playing the Nintendo Wii on the Giant Screen Tv. "Ara, I think that's a wonderful Idea. And we can sleep in the game room,"

Natsuki's eyes lit up with excitement. "YESSSS! Not only does that room have the giant giant tv, but it has all the systems and a HUGE comfy couch!!!" Natsuki squealed in delight thinking about it.

Ayame lifted her head. "Will there be beer-

"NO!" They all shouted, fearing their mouths will get taken. Shin sighed, and grinned. "Who knows though, if we talk as loud as we are…I believe we'll have some…stalkers."

Pointing to the door, all of the heads turned to see a black spiky haired Takeda. Shin and Ryu exchanged grinning glances, and went to the door, slamming it open inwards, and Takeda was pushed by the force and sent rolling down the stairs. Kazuko had bit Kenju's finger to stop and restrain himself from cracking up.

Giving each other a high five, Shin and Ryu returned to their seats. Natsuki thought for a moment, and turned to Shizuru. "What about Kara-san and Grace-san? Kara-san always looks after me…but then again sometimes I think she looks too much during certain times in the evening…and then sometimes I here Grace-san strolling in her backyard saying all this adult content stuff about you….um…actually, never mind. I don't think we should invite them…"

Shizuru laughed. Everyone else looked at them in confusion, not knowing who they we're talking about. Natsuki hit herself playfully and smiled. "Kara-san is my neighbor and Grace –san is her Roomie. They're both in college."

Ryu and Shin's eyes lit up, and grinned. "College chicks? That's hot!" Ayuki sighed and looked towards them, then rolled her eyes, and turned back to Hisakawa. "Boys…"

Priscilla laughed at Ayuki's comment, and Hisakawa let out a small smile. Anzu retained her straight face and stretched. "So, how about tonight? It's Friday, I think we can all spend the weekend. Since we all know where Shizuru-san's house is, cause it's the biggest…" Everyone let out a laugh, "We should meet an hour after school."

Priscilla jumped up, happy that her suggestion for a sleepover worked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC. Nine Chapters and more than 60 reviews?! I know it might not be a lot but too me it means the world! By the time I have 12 it could be 100?! AMAZING!

I really love you guys. I hope you don't hate me though…

Okay, beginning to write the next chapter!


	11. SleepOver Part 1: Dares and Lapdances

A//N:: Every night for this sleepover is a chapter, Part 1 of 3. Commencing!!!

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------00--------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Natsuki was first to arrive, and Romiro opened the gates to the giant mansion for her.

"Thanks Romiro!"

"No need to thank, Natsuki-san."

"Then no need to add the 'san' Romiro! You're like a dad to me."

The elder man smiled. "And you and Shizuru are like my daughters.."

Natsuki blushed, and made her way inside while Romiro waited outside for the rest of the company. Duran yipped inside one of her bags, and she let him out. He immediately ran back to Romiro to say hi, and jumped on his leg licking Romiro's finger.

"Ah, You fooled me again Duran. This is your second time here so careful now!"

The small puppy barked and licked Romiro's smiling face, and jumped down and ran back to Natsuki. Obediently following his master, Duran observed his surroundings.

Natsuki sighed. In the end, Kara and Grace were coming too, and Natsuki was just worried that they'd bring things that…weren't needed. Such as what Ayame asked for: beer.

Heading down first to Shizuru's room and knocking on it slightly, the door crept open at the slightest touch. Natsuki peeked inside, and there was a towel-clad Shizuru lying on her bed listening to music through headphones. Natsuki froze at the arousing sight.

_Holy shit she just got out of the shower…she's all wet…and the towel…oh god, Shizuru, please move your leg a bit up… a bit mo- OH What in the bloody hell am I thinking!_

Natsuki backed at of the door way, and headed straight for the room they would stay in for three nights. It was a big room, with a giant tv, a stereo, game systems, a couch, sleeping beds on the floor, and a big window with a small balcony on it. Natsuki sighed and set her bag of clothes down on one corner and rested on the couch.

Duran jumped on Natsuki and picked up the remote for the tv in his mouth and started to chew it. "Duran! No, no chewing!!!"

"Ara, Natsuki, how could you blame little Duran for teething?"

Twisting her head, Natsuki found a wet haired but pajama dressed Shizuru. Remembering the sight earlier, Natsuki was unknown, and couldn't resist a blush. "G-good evening Shizuru…"

Natsuki sat up, and moved so Shizuru could sit. "You got this all ready?" Shizuru nodded to Natsuki's question and picked up Duran. Duran licked her face, making Shizuru giggle a bit. "Me and Romiro, it was quite fun. We had a little pillow fight, but we all fixed it up. Once everyone is here the food and stuff will come up. Also, I brought a variety of DVDS, since I doubt we would all get a turn on the games…"

Natsuki pouted. "No games…?" Shizuru smiled weakly at her and Natsuki drooped her head and 'ears'.

"Nope. No games, but lots of movies! Hopefully you guys don't choose the scary ones."

Unconsciously, Natsuki put the closest hand to Shizuru on the couch, supporting her weight. And at the same time, Shizuru had tied her hair, set her downs, accidentally on top of Natsuki's.

Both of them froze, staring at the hand on the other, and lifted their heads to look at each other. Gravity pushed their heads together, and they inched closer and closer, until they could practically hear the other's heart beat.

Suddenly, Natsuki pulled back and let out a nervous laugh. "So, um…what…w…what are we going to do the rest of our weekend?" Natsuki stuttered at first, but regained control of her voice. _Whoa…what was that? I never felt my heart go that fast…and…Shizuru was so close…what was I doing???_

"I…W-we'll see, but…I asked R-romiro to order some pizza…to…um…y'know…eat…" Shizuru shakily replied.

Both of them were flustered, and they tilted and turned their heads a bit to discreetly look at each other. The door opened, and a cheerful Kazuko entered. "Good evening my ladies, what are- WHOA! Huuuuuuuuuuuge tv!!!"

Kenju followed in behind Kazuko, smiling slightly at Kazuko's amazement. Natsuki turned her head to also gloat on Shizuru's Giant Tv. "I Know! It's practically a Movie Theater sized TV!"

Shizuru calmed down a bit, and laughed. "Ara, Natsuki you're over exaggerating."

Pouting, Natsuki replied back in a whiny voice. "Mou Shizuru! Its true though!!! Don't you think so Duran?"

"Woof!!!" Duran barked.

Kazuko swooped Duran out of Natsuki's arms and started to play with him, Kenju watching with a smile.

"DURAN!!!" All the heads turned toward the goofy college neighbor. "Kara-san, you made it!" Shizuru said when Kara came in, followed by Grace.

Grace grinned. _Ooh, what if I seduce her in her sleep…oh my god that shirt…it fits perfectly…and it would do better off…mwhahaa, Oh my, Shizuru you are soooo beautiful!_

"Hello, Grace-san, you there?"

Grace shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled oh-so pleasantly.

After the six young adults put the bags at the other empty end of the room, the rest then went to change into pajamas. Natsuki was first to arrive, in similar blue-plaid pajamas, but they we're just different variations, and this time she wore a white tangtop with a retro design on it. "Ne, Shizuru can you tie my hair up please?"

Shizuru smiled and started to bunch Natsuki's hair. _Its__ so smooth and soft…I wonder what shampoo she uses… _Shizuru leaned forward a bit to sniff in a Citrus White Tea scent; it smelled oh-so good.

After half-tying her hair so the end would spike a bit, Natsuki and Shizuru turned on the TV to watch random television. By the time Kazuko, Kenju, Kara, and Grace got back the monkey hit the man on the head with a nuclear explosive given by the US President and then Russian Lesbians came on singing?

Kazuko whistled. "GOO T.A.T.U!!!"

Suddenly, running in was a pajama-clad Priscilla. "I'm SORRY ANZU!!!" Anzu was chasing her, and behind her following was Ryu, Shin, Ayuki, and Hisakawa.

"Sorry we're a bit late, Priscilla…well…umm…stole-"

Anzu shot Ryu a cold look, and even Ayuki and Hisakawa laughed at the strange situation. "Okay, give me back my…..b..bra!"

Everyone in the room turned to Priscilla, who held up a silky blueish bra. "Ooh, a limited edition one? Nice!"

Suddenly, Natsuki froze at the words that had just came out of her mouth. Everyone, except for Shizuru who was grinning like a certain cat, store wide eyed at Natsuki.

Priscilla grinned and threw the bra at Shin, who grinned and clipped it and wore it on his head. "Lookey lookey I'm an alien- HOLY SHIT DON'T KILL ME!!!"

Anzu tackled Shin, grabbed her bra, and put it on by pulling it underneath her big shirt. "Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you people!!" Priscilla grinned and jumped on Anzu's back, getting a piggy bank ride.

"It's fun doing that! Plus you're the one who took so long to change and put your shirt on before it!" Anzu blushed and pushed Priscilla off, who then began to taunt Ayuki. Shin was still in a daze from the big tackle, and Hisakawa and Ryu took turns poking his cheek.

Kara and Kazuko was smacking the floor, Grace was blushing furiously while imagining Shizuru topless, Natsuki was being interrogated by Priscilla about her knowledge on lingerie, and Shizuru was behind Natsuki grinning like a mad person.

"OKAY SHUT UP PRISCILLA!!! Mou, I collect lingerie…happy?" Priscilla was more than happy.

"Okay, first, I think I need to know who the two older people are, and then who the pup is, and then I'll state my amazing suggestion!"

Everyone turned to Kara and Grace. Natsuki jumped up, laughing. "Oh yeah, these are my neighbors, Kara-san and Grace-san. Kara-san, Grace-san, This is Kazuko, Kenju, Shin, Ayuki, Hisakawa, Ryu, Anzu, and Pris- whoa, where's Aya-"

"Nnnnnnatsuki-chan!!!" A running girl jumped onto Natsuki, and pulled Shizuru down with her. Grace had her mouth open, and a snakes tongue came out. "Hey, not Shizuru too!"

Ayame cuddled and grinned with the two blushing girls who were being suffocated by Ayame's chest- or breasts…- which gave Kazuko, Ryu, and Shin a nosebleed.

Grace glared, and pulled out Ayame under the heap. "I guess you are Ayame?"

The senior grinned and jumped on Grace. "Yep! And I guess you are going to sleep with me?"

"W-what?!"

Ayame jumped off and put her arm around Priscilla who grinned back at her. "Come on Pris, let's seduce all the girls here!!"

Priscilla saluted and let out a goofy grin, aiming for Ayuki and Anzu. Kazuko, Ryu, and Shin sighed. "Damn our genders…"

Kazuko, after saying that with Ryu and Shin, grinned and changed his mind. "Nope, I'm happy with Ken-kunnnnnnn!!" Kazuko jumped on Kenju who collapsed from the sudden weight being thrown onto him.

Ayame grabbed Hisakawa and started to grope her. "Damn girl, you got some nice tit-" BAM!

Hisakawa picked up and threw Ayame onto the couch, inches away from the fazed Shizuru and Natsuki. Kara was smirking like a devil, and wrapped her arms around Ayame. "You want to play with me too?"

Ayame chuckled and smiled. "Hell yeah baby!"

"Um, excuse me, I hate to interrupt all of your fun, however, the pizza is here."

Duran yipped excitedly next to Kazuko, and all the men's eyes watered. "Piiiiiiiiiiiizzaaaa…."

--

After everyone finished the dinner, and also calmed down, the sat in a circle planning their weekend.

"Okay, so today, we play truth-or-dare, tomorrow we're watching…" Shizuru gulped and continued, "Silent Hill, and then the day before we leave we'll go play paint ball or laser tag."

Everyone hoor-ayed, and decided to get the Truth-or-dare game going. "You know, we might as well play strip poker," Kara, Ayame, and Priscilla all said with a devilish tone and a twinkle in their eye. Shin grinned and put his vote in for that but Anzu smacked him hard on the back of his head and glared at Ryu before her twin brother could agree too.

"Oh fine, Truth or Dare. But here here, to make this game more fun, if you do truth more than three times you have to strip," Priscilla saw the glare in Anzu's eyes, and stammered, "T-to your undergarments, no nudity…think of it as a bikini! Agreed?"

"Agreed…"

Natsuki laughed nervously, and agreed to go first. "Kazuko," Kazuko glared at her, "Truth of Dare?"

"Truth my lovely Natsuki."

"Okay, Is it true you're gay?"

Kazuko cracked up, and Shin and Ryu carefully eyed him. "Naw, I don't believe in labels, I like someone for who they are…and that's my Ken-kun!!! Also why I'm still able to hit on my two beautifu-" All the other girls stared at Kazuko, making him gulp. "I mean, ALL my beautiful girlfriends…I mean, friends that happen to be girl. Hehe…"

Shin and Ryu sighed with relief, and next was Kara. "Natsuki, Truth or Dare" Natsuki thought for a moment before answering. "Truth."

"Is it really true that you and Shizuru slept together?"

"Yes," then Natsuki blushed, "But not like that! She only slept over in my bed and nothing like that hap-"

"Ara, Natsuki, you DID cuddle with me…"

"But that's because you we're scared! Shizuru we already went over this!! Mouu…Next person!!"

Next to Kara was Grace.

Grace pretended to ponder on who to choose, but then quickly said Shizuru. "Truth or Dare?"

Shizuru hummed, thinking. "Truth."

Grace had to know, "Do you like anyone at the moment?"

Everyone zoned in on the thinking Shizuru.

Natsuki stared at her, feeling her heart beat fast again. _I want her to say no…but…if its me then ye- Wait what…what am I saying??!_

"Hmm…nope…"

Natsuki let out a relief sigh, but then her heart still tore a bit.

"Actually, yes, I do…" Everyone stared at Shizuru, especially Natsuki.

"…I certainly do like you all, so that's a positive answer," Before Grace, or Natsuki, could counter back, Shizuru quickly directed it to the next person, which was herself.

Looking around, she store deeply into Natsuki's eyes, yearning to choose her and dare her to kiss her, but quickly chose Ayuki. "Ayuki, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Shin grinned. "Yay! Our first dare! Oomf…" Ayuki elbowed Shin in the stomach, who laughed after that.

Shizuru lifted her eye. "Then I dare you to kiss Shin."

"W-what…this Nonsense…grr, I'll get you back Shizuru-san…" Shizuru merely grinned at the threat, and everyone watch flustered Ayuki kiss the grinning Shin. Priscilla was cracking up a bit, but there was a flint of envy in her eye. Kazuko wolf-whistled, and Natsuki covered her eyes with Duran.

"Okay, next is Anzu-"

"Shizuru-san, Truth or Dare."

Shizuru froze, not wanting to pick dare, but if she did, she could only pick truth once more even when it was the beginning of the game. "D-dare…"

Anzu wickedly grinned. "I dare you to kiss our dear Kuga-san."

Shizuru senses failed. "W…what?"

Natsuki sensed Shizuru's discomfort and felt a little sad. _She…doesn't want to kiss me? Am I not kissable? Ah man, I'm hopeless…_ Pouting, Natsuki reassured Shizuru.

"It'll be a kiss between friends, and since she said kiss…" Natsuki pulled Shizuru so Shizuru could kiss her cheek. "Anzu-chan didn't say where…so that's good enough."

Ayuki smacked herself, and Shin grinned haughtily when they both realized Ayuki didn't have to kiss Shin like that. Hisakawa retained her serious face, but her eyes drooped down a bit.

Shizuru was still blushing when it was Ryu's turn. "Kazuko! Truth or Dare man?"

"Dare Dude!!"

Ryu grinned. "I dare YOU to FRENCH Kenju!!!"

Kazuko grinned, grabbed Kenju, and started to make out with him. After a few seconds they pulled apart, and a blushing Kenju was shown. "Cool man, you have guts!" Shin said.

"And ironically, its my turn! Pris, Truth or Dare, babe?" Shin continued on.

Priscilla grinned at Shin, not wanting to waste her three truths. "Dare sweetie pie."

"I dare you to give me a blowjob-" Shin turned to see a glaring Anzu, and a completely blushing Natsuki. "Joking, joking, I dare you too flash us your loveliness!"

Priscilla grinned and stood up. "As you wish, I must command."

Priscilla lifted up her shirt and bra, exposing herself with a smug grin. Anzu, Ayuki, and Hisakawa store wide-eyed, two having the same thoughts, while one was just in shock.

Pulling it back down, Priscilla sat down while Ryu, Shin, Kara, Kazuko, and Ayame hooted for her.

"Okay, next is…damn…Ayame!!!"

Ayame grinned psychotically and looked at Hisakawa. "Hisakawa, you're awfully quiet!! Truth, or fear the dar-"

"Truth"

"-re. Oh, fine, Truth like a loser. Hisakawa, is it true you're not a virgin?"

Hisakawa blushed fiercly and Ayuki barked up. "What the hell question is that?!"

"It's not your turne Ah-yu-ki-san!"

Hisakawa looked down and nodded. "I'm not a virgin…" she whispered softly with a red face.

"Next is Ayuki now!"

Ayuki grinned wildly. "Mwhaha…revenge time bitches…Shizuru-san, Truth or Dare…? Don't worry…I'll bite hard…"

Shizuru sensed the possible- no, obvious threat, and hesitated to answer. _She knows I'll say truth, and then she'll bust me out by making me strip. And if I do dare, who knows what she'll do to me…argh, I only have on chance…_

"…dare."

Ayuki grinned, and an evil look appeared onto her face. "I dare you to give Natsuki a lap dance, don't worry clothes on…"

Natsuki blushed and shouted. "Wait why me!!!"

Ayuki sighed, _My__, my, Natsuki is really innocent and stupid…and naïve…_

Shizuru flustered, had to complete the dare, and then figured out it might be fun to watch the innocent Natsuki blush like hell. Everyone sat back with a grin, except for Grace who almost had a nosebleed when she imagined Shizuru naked and giving her a lap dance, and watched Shizuru.

Shizuru slowly turned on the stereo, choosing a rock song. Natsuki immediately recognized it and blushed when Shizuru approached her, moving her hips to the beat.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it._

Shizuru started to straddle Natsuki, and pushed her chest out and directly in front of Natsuki's face. It was bluntly obvious to where Natsuki's eyes were staring, which made Shizuru smile.

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

Wanting to lean forward and touch Shizuru's chest, Natsuki had smacked herself from thinking all these perverse thoughts. _I am so killing Ayuki…she…i…_ Eventually, Natsuki found it harder to breath everytime she watched Shizuru dance on top of her.

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me…_

Shizuru grinned and started to move down and barely rub her body against Natsuki's in a sensual manner. Her knee brushed against Natsuki's, which she then started to lean back. Shizuru dipped down closer to her, oh so close, and backed off to Natsuki's disappointment.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Shizuru turned around and rubbed her back and ass and started to lightly grind against Natsuki, who froze from the touch.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close._

When Shizuru moved up, Natsuki finally lost it. She gently pushed Shizuru away and felt the blood run down and out of her nose. Kazuko cracked up. "And Shizuru Fujino wins with only one Nosebleed, Natsuki with two…haha…"

Blushing, Natsuki ran to the bathroom holding her nose.

--

Priscilla grinned at Shizuru. "Woah, that was completely sexy! Even Ayuki enjoyed it! I bet that was why she asked you to do it!!" Ayuki blushed. "W-what! No! Th…er…URUSEI!!! Priscilla, I swear one night I'm going to sneak into your room and-"

Shin raised an eyebrow. "You're going to make love to her? Awesome, can I watch?"

"-I'm going to kill you both, Shin and Priscilla. I will slit your throats and cut you two up into pie-"

Everyone was frozen at Ayuki's evilness, and that the fact that she was grinning, and they all jumped when Anzu's cellphone rung.

"Hello, Shimatara Anzu speaking."

"Anzu, please! Where are you?!"

"…Trent?! Ugh, hanging up…"

"Wait! BABY PLEASE TAKE ME BAC-"

Beep, beep beep. Anzu grinned at the satisfying sound. Shizuru yawned, and sadly enough, the night had gone by after Natsuki came back and it was Hisakawa, Kazuko, and then Kenju's turn.

After that, Natsuki had passed out on Shizuru's lap on the couch, snoring lightly, and everyone soon joined her insleep.

Shizuru smiled in the lone dark, softly petting Natsuki's head. "Goodnight Natsuki…" Kissing Natsuki on the cheek, she let her lie down on the big couch and pulled the blanket over her. As she was about to leave, Natsuki's eyes shot open and grabbed her wrist, almost making Shizuru shriek.

"Sleep with me…please?"

Shizuru sadly nodded, completely noticing the way Natsuki said it. She had said it as a way a regular friend would, not a lover. Shizuru lied down on the couch, both of them a bit squished put facing each other, and they both drifted off into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

Okay, I had to choose that song, and if you don't know it, its 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off; by Panic at The Disco, one of my favorites.

And, I must say, to Natsuki, Ayuki is surely evil.

Well, onto another scary movie, but since I actually WATCHED Silent hill, I can explain Shizuru getting you know…scared XD


	12. SleepOver Part 2: Anger and Scary Movies

A//N:: PSST! I snuck back on again just to upload this, I have 10 min left on the computer (scurries)

Okay, I still need info on the ppl who haven't..um..you know…given me them. Well. Oh well.

After everyone woke up and prepared for breakfast, our two main characters of the  
main cast (and the only cast…) decided to take a little walk. Shall we  
proceed and read to find out how this little walk, ended up?

--

"Jesus Christ!!! DURAN DON'T PISS ON MEEE- BLOODY MURDER!!!"

Natsuki stared at the yellow stain on her right shin, completely  
traumatized. Duran yipped, prancing around innocently. Shizuru giggled at  
Natsuki's expression; it was torn between the face of stupidity, which it was currently frozen on at the moment, or the face of death, in which Duran was about to see.

"Du.ran. You. Pissed. On me." Natsuki stated almost too calmly.

"Ara, Natsuki, are you sure you didn't spill lemonade on your foo-"

"What the bloody heck Shizuru!! I didn't even HAVE lemonade in the first  
place! Blimey, have you gone mad?!"

Raising an eyebrow, Shizuru grinned. "And have you turned British in the  
past 10 minutes?" Natsuki put her hands on her head and yelled in  
frustration.

The smirking red-eyed 'innocent', graceful piece of human flesh that was really the devil in  
disguise as Natsuki's best friend giggled at Natsuki's little tantrum.  
"Shi-zu-ruuu!!! HELP! Get me a tissue, get me anything!! And I need to borrow some  
pants from y- hey Shizuru are you listening???"

Shizuru gazed into Natsuki's green eyes, full of innocence. "You know  
Natsuki, I remember when my eyes used to sparkle in such an innocent way-  
however that stopped when I turned two-"

Natsuki covered her ears and started to yell incoherent words.  
"Blaiehtouihaeugtdj,n lauehrtoaiehtg aoeugyhaenl YOU SHIZURU!!!"

"Ara, fine, Natsuki can limp on her own to the house, face everyone with  
Duran waste on her leg, and have to prance around in her girl-boxers all  
over the house."

Natsuki's face flushed from irritation and embarrassment. "Fine." Hopping on  
one foot, while trying not to stain more of her stained shin. Natsuki hobbled forward a few steps and only succeeded in tripping several times, once almost falling down on her face.

Shizuru merely grinned and waited for the flustered Natsuki to ask for help.  
Any moment now…

"Shizuruuuu!! Can you please help me!? And take me to your room, I don't  
have another extra set!"

Sudden thoughts of Natsuki naked in Shizuru's room rushed through her head,  
turning Shizuru into a tomato head too. "Oi Shizuru! Helpppp!"

The chestnut-haired girl nodded, quickly, and the embarrassed raven-haired  
one hopped until she grabbed Shizuru's arm, and used it to support her  
weight. "Helloooo. You gonna go? Come on, I can feel it soaking through my  
pants!!! Duran, you are sooo not getting doggy treats from me for a week!"

"A week?"

"Yes, a week Shizuru! NOW GIDDY-UP!"

"Ara, Natsuki I am not a horse unless you want to ride me." Holy crap,  
Natsuki I didn't mean it that way-

"Why would I ride you? You're too scrawny for me anyways. Hmmf."

Shizuru let out a nervous laugh. Thank god she is mostly stupid in these subjects. Thank you, whoever is up there, I swear one day I'll climb  
mountains, swim through seas, and bake in the desert to praise you for  
making her stupid. Not only that, but her face of stupidity is absolutely ka-wa-ii!

--

After 20 minutes, Natsuki took another shower for sanitary reasons and  
because no body else wanted to be near her if Duran pissed on her shin.  
Shin, of course, who was still a bit sleepy, started to chase Duran when he  
heard it wrong.

"Okay I don't mind being Natsuki's, but DURAN PISSED ON ME?! GOD DAMN  
MUTT!!! GET BACK HEREEE!!!"

Luckily, Duran did his adorable puppy pout that he managed to prefect when  
Natsuki found him. Shin, Natsuki, and Kazuko shared the look of  
stupidity which equaled the face of adoration.

Shizuru sighed, either Duran was the reason for the face of mindless  
wonders, or Natsuki really was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Anyways, after Natsuki finished her second shower and came out of Shizuru's  
bathroom with a blue towel that was just big enough for barely covering  
Natsuki's chest to Natsuki's…well, you-know-where (not you-know-who, Shizuru  
wasn't really thinking about Harry Potter).

"Umm, Shizuru, where are the clothes?"

Shizuru jumped and let out a laugh. Turning around, she smiled with a hint  
of a demon's smile. "Ara, I chose you're outfit. Its right here! Now say  
'Ookini, Shizuru, my daisuki tomodachi(refer to the reference at the top.  
XD).'"

Natsuki's bright green eye twitched. Shizuru held up a black skirt with blue  
streaks and some safety pins, and a white shirt with a panda and rainbow on  
it. "Shizuru. Um, please tell me how on earth does a skirt go with that  
shirt? I mean, I understand if the skirt was a different color, but…HEY I AM  
NOT WEARING A SKIRT!!!"

Natsuki's angry outburst 'shocked' Shizuru, who started to sob. Natsuki knew  
what Shizuru was doing; she always did it, and when she did, she always won. But  
this time, Natsuki resisted!!!

Shizuru grinned. Natsuki trying to resist was part of her plan. "N-Natsuki  
thinks I'm…k-kidding?!" Shizuru let her hands drop to reveal her puffy red  
eyes with tears falling from them.

She grinned even more when Natsuki's jaw dropped and started to panic. "Ah!  
Stop crying, I'll wear it! I'll wear it, so stop crying! And…umm…Ookini  
Shizuru my daisuki tomodachi!!!"

Shizuru immediately, and completely to Natsuki's displeasure, started to  
smile again. "Yey! Aishiteru Natsuki-koi!" Natsuki blushed from  
embarrassment, and from being squeezed by Shizuru before being pushed into  
the closet.

Once Shizuru closed the door, she smiled wickedly. "Heh. Thank you eye drops  
and stage props."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayuki and Hisakawa listened into Shizuru's clever plan that was just  
committed. "Sugoi, I don't use stage props but I should. Shizuru will you be  
my- our, sempai, even though I'm older?" Hisakawa was practically begging.

"Ah, but that wouldn't be fair if a magician revealed her secrets."

Ayuki sighed. "Shizuru-san, magic tricks and manipulation are two different  
things."

"Ara, Ayuki-san, illusions are related to both. One is only manipulated by  
being showed a li-"

"Shizuru, is it okay if I wear thi- What is Ayuki and Hisakawa doing in your  
ro- OH MY GOD GET OUT!!!" Natsuki had come out of the closet absent minded,  
and in a few minutes was shrieking hysterically.

Ayuki and Hisakawa were shrieking in laughter at the happy panda chewing  
bamboo with a rainbow, green grass field, and a Smiley-faced sun on  
Natsuki's shirt. Hisakawa slapped Shizuru on the back, congratulating her.

Ayuki laughed. "PRICELESS!!! LOOK AT HER EXPRESSION!!!"

Natsuki ran back into the closet and closed the door, wanting to change but  
only found all of Shizuru's frilly, girly or fancy clothes. "SHIZURU!!!  
Man, you guys are mean! Now Ayuki and Hisakawa, GET THE HELL OUT OF  
SHIZURU'S ROOM!!!"

Ayuki whistled and strolled to the closet door, pulling out her camera.  
"This is soooo going around the school…" she said before slamming the door  
open and showing the cutesy Natsuki.

"ACK! STOP!!!" Natsuki covered her face with her hands as the flashes  
started, cueing Hisakawa. Hisakawa stood up, went behind Natsuki, and  
restrained her hands from covering her face.

Natsuki's face was flushed from embarrassment, and she looked at the  
grinning Shizuru. "You're evil Shizuru! Down-right evil!!!"

"Ara, I always did prefer the dark side…they have sexier cosplay outfits and  
such…"

"C-cosplay?!" Even Ayuki and Hisakawa stopped their taunting.

"S-Shizuru you like c-cosplay?! I mean, I knew you were okay with anime, but  
c-cosplay?!" Natsuki's brain could not accept this incoherent piece of  
information; she only grew furious when she thought of all those perverted  
lecherous men gazing at Shizuru who…happened to be in s-some kind of  
neko-outfit!?

Suddenly Natsuki grabbed her head. "Dude, deja-vu with imagining you in a  
neko-outfit. And it involves laser tag and college. And all this…stuff…with  
people with weird names like 'Mai' or 'Mikoto'…. Whoa."

Ayuki smiled evilly. "Well, I'm going to go get this camera secured, bye!"  
Hisakawa and Ayuki trotted out the door, and Natsuki snapped out of her  
deja-vu-moment and absent mindedly waved goodby-

"OI! GIVE ME THAT CAMERAAA!!!" Natsuki almost ran out the door in her short  
outfit before blushing, turning around, and bowing on the floor to Shizuru.  
"Shizuru-sama, please! Give me a set of clothes I'D appreciate!!!"

Natsuki repeated her bowing while Shizuru raised a hand to her cheek with a  
sheepish grin. "Ara, Here's a deal. I will let you choose any shirt you  
want, but you MUST wear the skirt."

"But-"

"No buts Natsuki, the only but I want to know about is the butt that's  
inside that skirt."

"Shi-zu-ruuuuu!!! It's an omen to me! Look how short it is, it rides up!!!  
And now my legs are cold!!!"

"Ara, speaking of your legs, you certainly have nice ones…hehe…-poke poke-…"

"Oi Shizuru! S-stop…!!!"

Ayuki and Hisakawa were strolling their way back to the other room before  
hearing that piercing scream.

--

"Shizuru, you blew on my legs!!!"

"So what? It shouldn't tickle that much because its like wind; then again,  
you don't normally wear skirts…"

Shizuru smiled and traced circles on Natsuki's knee. "I should take  
advantage."

"W-what…???"

"You know what I mean Natsuki…"

Natsuki jumped up. "What!? What do you mean Shizuru?!!"

Before Natsuki knew it, her best friend jumped up from the bed, ran to the  
standing Natsuki, and hit her skirt upwards, making Natsuki's panties  
visible to the world.

"Ayuki!!! NOW!!!"

Suddenly, Ayuki jumped into the room with her camera taking pictures, and  
blasted out the room followed by Shizuru. Natsuki blushed and screamed in  
anger and bolted off Shizuru , and the camera.

--

Priscilla's eye twitched at the chess board and the smiling Shin. "Now now,  
Priscilla, use your logic…"

"Um…"

She raised her hand above her Queen, but then lowered it. Jesus Christ, it  
HAD to be chess?! Why not some other game, like soccer!?! Or swimming?! Or  
some other sport?! What the hell is this!?!

"Gah!! Shin why are we playing this!?!"

Shin folded his hands and opened his mouth to answer when Shizuru and Ayuki  
ran into the room with evil grins. "LOCK THE DOOOOOR!!!"

Hisakawa locked the door, went to one of her bags, and took out a device  
that would turn both knobs on a door into an electric shocking device. She hooked it up quickly while Anzu and Kazuko scratched their cheeks, laughing nervously.

"You…aren't…going to kill her are you?" Ryu questioned with a raised  
eyebrow. Even Kara had a worried grin, but then again, it was a  
worried…**grin**…

Grace was laughing a bit, but then she started to babble. "Come on, it's  
harmless fun, nothing will happen…but…if Natsuki dies from the shock it will  
become a crime scene…we might get questioned…and we will all have to go  
jail…and…"

"Umm, Grace, please. Stop your incoherent babbling and overly pessimistic thoughts!"  
Anzu said while rubbing her temples. Anzu was getting ready to grab the  
machine away from Hisakawa who was smiling like a maniac but then Natsuki's  
shouts and banging on the door made her think otherwise.

"AHH KEEP IT THERE!!!" Kara screamed. "Plus, if she does die we could become  
cannibals an-"

"RAWR! OPEN THE DOOOOOR!!!"

Shizuru was crying, but from laughter. She was doing everything to suppress  
it; she bit her finger, punched Kenju, kicked Kazuko in the balls, and grabbed a bat and aimed at Ryu.

Ryu hid behind Anzu who grabbed the bat from Shizuru, but then gave it back  
to her when Natsuki's 'rawr' was heard. Shizuru then lost it and burst out  
laughing, and soon the banging dispersed.

Then, everyone went silent, until Kara spoke up. "Where's Ayam-"

The moment Shizuru remembered that Ayame was still outside, the thought of  
her being with Natsuki entered her mind. "NATSUKI!!!" Shizuru was about to  
throw the door open when Ayuki tackled her. "Baka! The machine is still on!  
Hisakawa!!"

Hisakawa let out a sigh, and removed the machine. Shizuru flung the door  
open and looked down the hallway. No sign of Natsuki. Walking into the  
hallway, Shizuru looked around confused.

"Where'd Natsuki go-"

A maniacal laughter erupted from the ceiling. Shizuru froze and slowly  
looked up to see a very angry Natsuki. "Shizuru. Give me the camera. Before  
I kill you."

Shizuru twiddled her thumbs around and smiled sheepishly. "Ara, ikezu.  
You're threatening me." Natsuki dropped down and pushed Shizuru onto the  
wall and held her shoulders into place to make sure Shizuru couldn't escape.  
"Camera. Now."

Shizuru grinned. "PRISCILLA!!!"

Priscilla jumped out with another camera, and took a picture of the  
position. "Ooh, nice pose!"

Natsuki blushed and jumped after Priscilla, who threw the camera to Kara.  
Kara caught it and looked at Natsuki who had…a knife that appeared out of  
nowhere.

"Okay…deja-vu for me…the thought of Natsuki trying to kill me must have  
occurred in some weird 4-D Alternative World…with the subject: deadly, and  
lovers…hmm…" Kara muttered before snickering and running out the door,  
knocking Shizuru down and Natsuki following her. Hisakawa shut the door, and  
put the machine back on. "This will be fun…"

--

Shizuru looked desperately at Kara. "Kara, don't give it to her!!"

"Kara, GIVE IT TO ME!!!"

"NO DON'T!"

"YES! JUST DO IT!!!"

Ayame popped her head out the door across the hallway, from where the  
bathrooms was, her ears widening to hear. "Awww man. They're having an orgy  
without me."

Ayame yawned and started to walk down the hallway to where the room was,  
finally approaching a very frustrated Natsuki jumping up and down to reach Kara's height, who was  
tiptoeing and holding the camera up high into the air.

"Tell me I'm your mommy."

"NEVERRRR!"

"But Natsuki, I, am, your, Mother!" Kara said, while faking a Darth Vader's  
voice. Natsuki glared at Kara in a childish manner. "But then you have to  
cut off my hand!"

Suddenly Hisakawa's voice was heard, but a bit muffled from behind the door. "I'll do  
the honors for you Kuga-san!!!"

Natsuki screamed back through the door. "I'd rather have my hand, please!!!"

Natsuki turned her head to see a smirking Ayame. "I'd like your hand too  
Natsuki."

"A-a-ayame S-senpai?! OH NO! Don't molest me!!!! PLEASE!!!"

Kara laughed and threw the camera at Shizuru. "I'm going to go back in now!"  
Natsuki and Shizuru turned their head frantically at Kara who was reaching  
for the doorknob.

"NO! Hisakawa put the Machine.."

Kara grabbed the door knob and a loud buzz echoed off the walls of Shizuru's  
mansion..

"…that would shock you on…oh crap."

Ayame, Natsuki, and Shizuru looked at their fried Kara.

Natsuki got up and poked her cheek, and Kara jumped up all new and shiny.  
"Ahh, don't worry, I get struck by lightning bolts all the time!"

"…What…?"

Kara smiled widely, but didn't say anything. "Hey Look! Family Guy's  
on!!!"

Natsuki and Shizuru turned their heads to look down the hallway, both  
temporarily robbed of their common sense. Before they knew it, Kara shut the  
door in their face.

"MWHAHAHA! Take THAT! BOO-YAH! Family Guy isn't on, it's a COMMERCIAL!!!" Kara  
screamed through the door.

A 'knock' was heard, one that would only happen when you hit an empty head.  
"Man, you're really noisy for someone in college…" said Anzu's voice, or  
Anzu herself.

"HELL YEAH!!!" shouted Kara.

Ayame, Natsuki, and Shizuru exchanged glances.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ayame whistled.

"Okay, so…the machine isn't off yet…Shizuru and I are locked out with a  
female Michael Jacks- oh HOLY CRAP SHIZURU RUN!!! AYAME IS HERE WITH  
US!!"

Shizuru and Natsuki jumped when Ayame's evil grinned showed up and her  
lecherous eyes took aim on them. "Let's playyyyyyyyyyy…." Was the last thing they  
heard before Ayame tackled the two freshmen's onto the floor.

--

Shizuru and Natsuki we're both out of breath when they kicked the door open.  
Everyone turned their heads away from the screen and the G4.  
Shizuru's hair was disheveled while Natsuki's face was deathly pale and her soul was  
dripping out of her mouth. Behind them was a happy looking Ayame.

Kara and Anzu ran to the two, and both looked up at Ayame. "You didn't rape  
them did you?"

"No, I just had a fun time chasing them…though it ought to be vice vers- Ooh  
is that G4!?!"

Natsuki balled her hand into a fist and giant chibi-tears flowed out. "She  
scares us to death and focuses on us, and when a TV is on she has an  
attention span of a fly?!!?!"

Anzu sighed.

"So, when are we watching Silent Hill anyways??" Anzu brings up.

Everyone in the room jumped when a thud was made and Shizuru was on the  
floor whimpering. "Pleeeeeeeeease…Natsuki!!" Shizuru used Natsuki's Special  
Puppy Pout, hopefully good enough to make Natsuki convince everyone to  
change the movie.

But instead, Natsuki grinned. "Yes, let's watch now. That way we can sleep  
and play the Wii tomorrow...BWHAHAH!!!"

Natsuki continued her evil 'BWHAHA', and soon Kara joined her and in union  
they 'BWHAHA'ed.

--

The couch was big enough for most of the girls to sit on, and everyone else  
sat on the floor. Priscilla and Kara were in front of the screen amazed by  
the awesome graphics. Ayuki was going around behind the couch and scaring the ones on the  
couch every now and then, enjoying their terrified screams. Shizuru was  
petrified. Natsuki was next to her on the couch, but she was still scared stiff. She  
was afraid that the little kid-mutated-scary monsters would be right behind  
her, and when she heard a low growl she screamed and jumped up and into  
Natsuki's lap, causing Kazuko to pause the movie and Anzu to run up and turn on  
the lights revealing a small Duran behind Shizuru..

"Dude! Shizuru, all that happened was she dropped the knife when she  
jumped to the other building!? I don't see what is so scar- Shizuru…?"

Shizuru was trembling all over- she really didn't like scary movies. Anzu  
softly petted Shizuru's head to help her calm down, and then Natsuki did her  
best to lift her up.

"Okay, Shizuru, you're to young for this movie. You guys can watch the rest,  
I'll go make sure Shizuru sleeps in her room."

Everyone else simply nodded.

Natsuki carried Shizuru to her room and set the trembling girl onto the big  
soft bed. "Shizuru, will you be okay sleeping?"

Shizuru thought; without Natsuki, she wouldn't sleep at all. Shaking her  
head, she pulled Natsuki's arm the same way Natsuki did to her the night  
before. "Please…Natsuki…"

Natsuki sighed. "Sorry Shizuru, its my fault. I knew you didn't like scary  
movies but then you always tease me so I did it for revenge…but it doesn't  
seem funny now. I'm sorry for being an inconsiderate jerk."

Shizuru giggled, and Natsuki pouted. "Shizuru! This is where you deject that  
shameful thought and say I'm the best!!!"

"Oh…hahha…Natsuki, you aren't a jerk. I'm the one who always teases you…and  
you're my best friend."

Natsuki nudged Shizuru's arm, to make her continue. "…and you are the BEST.  
Happy?"

Natsuki nodded with a smile before lying down next to Shizuru, both looking  
up at the ceiling.

"Stay with me…?"

"Forever, I promise…"

--

Shizuru didn't know when she fell asleep, but when it only seemed like a few  
minutes. She considered the thought of sneaking into Natsuki's arm while she was vulnerable but stopped when she heard voices.

"Natsuki, you should sleep too. Don't force yourself, I don't want to see  
you're body in a bad condition…"

"Kara-san, I appreciate your concern…but I'm fine. Shizuru usually has  
nightmares at times, I don't want her to awake up alone…."

"Do you even realize it?"

"Realize what?"

Natsuki didn't understand Kara. "Do you understand why you're doing this?"

"Duh, I'm her best friend. I've been her best friend since we were younger.  
Until everyone else, she was my only friend."

Kara sighed. "Natsuki, sometimes you are a crackhead…"

"What?!"

"Nothing…ah, Nothing…" Kara gave a smug smile to herself.

"So Natsuki, I also wanted to know….are you interested in 'Dandruff'?"

"Eew, why would I want dandruff?"

"Cause it's a codename for my special cocaine."

"WHAT?!"

"Joking. But if you want MY dandruff I could always scratch my head. Ooh my  
head's kind of itchy, I think I'll scratch it- OH DANG! Shizuru is a fan of  
Cosplaying?! Holy crap, I have to borrow this Goth Loli Maid Suit !!"

"Ano…Kara-san, I don't think you'll fit it, that was her Halloween costume  
last yea-"

"I'll use butter or grease. If Shizuru finds this missing, tell her the  
little people ate it."

"What?"

"You know, the Snap, Crackle, n Pop people."

"Holy Rice Krispies!"

"Yum!"

--

Shizuru's eyes bolted open and she jumped up.

Natsuki groaned and hit Shizuru. "Oww, you elbowed me!!!"

"S-sorry Natsuki…I had a nightmare…about…Rice Krispies…"

"Oh god, I pity you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
TBC:: 

A little Omake as a little hello present from yours truly.

–Pris-Chan

Natsuki: So what happened in your dream?

Shizuru: I was running across a stretch of barren wasteland and there were these _things _chasing me.

Natsuki: Things?

Shizuru: Well…at first it kind of looked like Snap, Crackle, n Pop except they were all mutated and yucky looking. They were planning to eat me 'cause they were waving their arms around like you do when you get hungry.

Natsuki: Ewww, that is kinda scar-HEY!

Shizuru: -ignores- Then, I tripped and they caught up. I tried to crawl away but.. But…Snap and Pop held me down. Crackle stood over and EXPLODED!

Natsuki: OO!

Shizuru: Instead of Crackle or bits of him as I was hoping, it was- it was AYAME! She was wearing my sexy dominatrix outfit and cracking a whip! TT

Natsuki: Okay, that's it. Rise Krispie treats and scary movies obviously don't m-YOU HAVE A SEXY DOMINATRIX OUTFIT?

Shizuru: Why yes…-evil grin- Would you like to see? –is suddenly wearing said sexy dominatrix outfit-

Natsuki: -major nosebleed faints

Shizuru: -takes out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs- Fu fu fu fu fu now's my chance…

The rest will be left to your imagination.

(Back to Kookie-Kami)

OH MY GOD PRIS-CHAN YOU ARE A GENIUS!!! ROFL! …

You better send me an email of what happens next. Not. Jk. Really. You know I am. Seriously. See, hahaha?


	13. SleepOver Part 3: Laser War

"So, we're doing laser tag?"

Natsuki rubbed her head. "Seriously, I'm getting all this deja-vu from unknown worlds…anyways…umm…yeah…but I really want to play the Wii too!!!"

The chestnut haired girl sighed. "Natsuki, I told you. I don't think we all would be able to get a turn, so it wouldn't be fair."

Kazuko pouted. "S-so…no…no…Wii?"

"No Wii."

"DAMMIT!!!" Kara shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. Everyone in the room slumped forward, and a depressing aura appeared around everyone. Shizuru scratched her cheek.

"Heh…umm…did I mention my Laser Tag stadium, aka. Basement, is 2 acres wide with high walls, a darker room, and more fun…er?"

Anzu took off her Ipod earphones and shivered when Kara grinned evilly. "Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuns…."

Kara and Natsuki laughed manically at the thought of guns. The green eyed-girl turned to her neighbor, "Hey, Kara-san, did-ja know that Shizuru's Laser Tag things have different settings, different guns and stuff? It's AWESOME! PURE OWNAGE!!!" Natsuki waved her hands to imply what she meant by the 'ownage'.

Ayuki turned to Shizuru. "Wait, what does she mean by that?"

Shizuru laughed nervously when all eyes turned onto her. "Umm…my Laser Tag is the next Generation of Laser tag…it should be more like…Laser War or some sort. Well, going on, you start off in the preparation room and enter how many players you have and do a little test to see how good they are. Then a computer would equally split the teams into two, mostly split on skills, but usually, it is two equal teams. Anyways, during the test you are also ranked to get a special weapon and outfit made for you, well, it's pre-made for the rank, so it should be easy for you."

"The ranks isn't like army ranks, but a name for how well you are. It's basically split into four: Team Leaders are the ones with the most brains, Group A. with the best aim, Group B. with the best stealth and speed, and Group C. who is either neutral or good at both. Then the two different teams split into the Fitting Room where you get the specific armor and weapon from your group. Team Leaders get heavy armor but a weak weapon, Group A. gets a either Sniper-type Laser Gun or a Rifle Laser gun, Group B. gets a Machine Gun Laser gun or a Silent Laser gun (Silenced Pistol) and a Laser Dagger which is a one-slash kill, and Group C. gets either a Auto-mated Rifle Laser Gun if neutral, but if the one in Group C. has both skills for A or B, they get a Sync, which is a Sniper-rifle that can be Operated into a Machine Gun, but there is only one Sync, so usually the best player gets it."

Everyone listened in to the rules Shizuru told, all interested from the Next-Gen of Laser Tag.

"Then the two teams would go into the Planning room, which is the last before they enter the final room. Each team will get to see their half of the laser field, all their buildings, walls, and secret passageways. The Game Room itself is disguised as a nightly city, making it a bit fun of an environment. At the Planning Room, the Team Leaders will sort out their groups and mix them to create Mini-squads, the amount depending on the quantity of players on the team itself, and sets out their coordinates. Each team member of each team gets a head-set to communicate with their team, so nicknames if desired could be included there. After that, it is battle time."

"The rules are simple, once you lose all your life points in a battle, you must run back to base to heal. That takes about a minute to heal it can vary depending on your location. If you get lost, each player has a mini-map that shows where they are and the way back to their own base. Also, each team has several bases on their side to go back for 'ammunition' which you get by just by staying inside the base for a minute. The objective is simple, either take over all the bases, or destroy the HQ. The Head Quarters have hidden weak-spots. It is usually glowing the other team's color. It has its own life points and must be destroyed to destroy the HQ. That same weak-spot is what players on its team must touch to regain their life points."

Kara stared wide-eyed, utterly speechless. "O.M.G. That…sounds…like…SO MUCH FUUUN!!!" Kara jumped up and skipped around the room, along with everyone else who was excited for it.

Shin sighed. "Yes, time to kick some as- OUCH WHY ARE YOU PULLING MY EAR AGAIN ANZU!!!" Anzu grinned and let go of his ear, and smiled like a devil. "Because, whichever team you are on is going DOWN!!!"

Ayuki pointed her thumb down to Shin before noticing Hisakawa's grinning face. "W-what?!"

"Ayuki, you have drool on you still since you just woke up."

Ayuki's eyes widened when she felt the yucky feeling of drool that dried up on your cheek. "EW!" she shrieked and rubbed it off. Hisakawa laughed. "You were snoring like a baby and spitting out bubbles of spit…HAHA!!"

Ayuki glared at Hisakawa, planning to make her pay in the Laser War; if they were in different teams. Priscilla was grinning and running around with Kazuko, both shouting o-related words like, "CIRCLE CIRCLE RUN RUN SPIN SPIN DIZZY DIZZY ROUND AND ROUND!!!"

Grace's eyes followed Priscilla who was running around and around and soon her eyes were spinning crazily. She began to feel dizzy and fell back onto Shizuru. "Ah, Ittai!!"

Grace immediately jumped up, blushing. "I, Ah- S-sorry…Shizuru…san…" But really, what was inside her head was naughty, naughty thoughts. _Oh my, what if I fell ON TOP of her, oh yes, interesting…but then again, she does seem like she is…y'know…Payapaya…with Natsuki…ARGH! Such a cruel world indeed…But, I can change FATE!! Mwhaha! However, Fate in MSLNS can stay the way she is…I mean…she obviously has a thing for Nanoha…such subtext should be made canon…_

"Grace?"

"H-HAI?!"

"I asked you if you were alright."

"YES MA'AM I AM!"

"Um…we haven't started the game so we don't need to go Army Strong yet…"

"Ah…oh…u-um…g-gomen…heh…hehehe….ah.aha.h.a..."

Natsuki looked up after dancing around with Kara fantasizing about weapons and destruction, and partially about Halo 3, and looked around. "Hey, where did Ayame go-"

"I BROUGHT THE BEER FOR THE WINNING PARTY AFTER THE GAME!"

Shizuru's jaw-dropped. "Ayame-senpai!!! I told you and the other ones who drink not to drink and get drunk or to bring any drinking materials AKA. ALCOHAL!!"

Ayame pondered at what Shizuru said, her head mixing up the words. "So…drink only when drunk? But then…wait…wha…???"

Kara picked up a bottle, her eyes watering. "B-but, Shizuru-san!!! Look at it! They're BEAUTIFUL! Just one bottle??? PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Ayame and Kara pouted, but Shizuru had no reaction.

Well, except for Grace, Priscilla, Kazuko, and Hisakawa who were entranced by the disappointed/sad/pouting faces.

"Wait, when did Kazuko fall for girly stuff?!"

Kazuko faked a cry and leaned onto Kenju and sarcastically said, "The day I turn into one. I don't like sad girl's face. Especially when it gives up the chance for Ayame to get drunk and Kiss my favorite and only beautiful two-"

Kazuko gulped, feeling all eyes from females stab at him.

"…and kiss my favorite and only beautiful two…two...two…umm…shoes? Yes. Shoes. See? Shoes. HAHA…!...Uwah, Ken-kun! SAVE MEEE!!!" All the girls laughed at Kazuko's girly shriek, and Ryu and Shin were grinning like wolves. (…wolves don't grin….)

"…"

"So no beer?" Ayame pouted.

Shizuru hit her self on the head from sheer frustration and the fact of having 3 boxes of beer in her house might cause a police investigation when a few certain people go missing and are found slashed up and eaten. _I'm not __Hannibal__ Lector, but deja-vu goes to there. Now I understand how Natsuki feels by…_

"ACK! Deja-vu!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Anzu's eye twitched when she looked over to see Shin on her team. Luckily, Shin had gotten Group B. on the Red Team, while she got Group A. What at least made her a bit relieved was the Fact that Shizuru was their team captain, and Shizuru was quite the smart smarty-pants.

The Red Team's Group A Consisted of Anzu and Hisakawa, Group B. of Shin, Group C. of Kenju and Grace. Their Sync was Kazuko, who somehow got his skateboard moves to keep him fast in reflexes to catch himself, or his flying skateboard.

The Blue Team's captain was Kara, and only cause she happened to be good at mapping out things and math, Group A with Ryu, Group B with Ayuki and Priscilla, and Group C with Ayame. Their Sync was of course Natsuki who was grinning like a mad woman when she found out this piece of information.

Shizuru counted the players and sighed. "Well, I guess we won't have several mini-squads, and a completely split up team…"

Natsuki headed towards Shizuru and glared at her opponent. "Shizuru, you were my best friend but now, my enemy. I will not hold any hesitations for you. So you better watch out."

Ayame followed behind Natsuki and winked at Shizuru. "And you better watch your cute little behind…"

"AND YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BLOOD LOSS, MISSY!!!" Anzu yelled shaking her fist. Shizuru laughed, and led her team in to the Red Side's Preparation Room.

--.--

Natsuki put on the Sync Armor. It was exactly the same as the others, except it had a tracing of silver around it. Truthfully, even though Shizuru had had the Laser Warfield installed two years ago, the two never had gotten to play it since they were only just two people. Romiro was old, so they couldn't ask him to play with them, and Duran wasn't even born yet.

Which meant, that this was Natsuki's first time, making her excited. Ryu had a gun similar to the first set-up of her gun, and Ayuki had a similar interface of her second mode of her gun.

After everyone was done preparing and doing a few stretches, the loading screen waited for the Red Team to finish. After a minute of waiting, the loading screen shut off and the door opened. Inside was an empty room with a big door, and a big table. On the table was a 3-D map of a fake city, consisting of some two story buildings, one-story buildings, streets, alleyways, rooftops, underground passages, and many more. Their HQ was a round building that was heavily guarded and with only one entrance and exit to it. Inside the HQ was another map, but it showed the entire player ID Numbers and Life Points of both enemies and comrades in the Blue Team Territory.

The stadium was quite big, and even though it was a basement, there was still three stories of emptiness till it reached the ceiling, which also made a perfect aspect of nightlife. All the neons started to turn on to start up the glowing city.

Kara looked at the map, and scratched her chin. "Okay, here's the plan. I will stay by the HQ, Ryu will patrol and make shots from a far-away distance to guard the entrance to it and make sure nobody gets in. Ayuki, Priscilla, and Ayame will go around inside our side and take out all who either try to take over our bases or infiltrate our territory."

"Natsuki will go around and switch between helping Ayuki, Priscilla, and Ayame patrol the bases and Ryu patrol HQ. If an ambush comes, I will say 'White Lightning Puripuri' in the ra-"

"Wait, White Lightning PuriPuri?!"

"Yes Natsuki. Do you have a problem with it"

"Yes I do. I'm okay with White Lightning, but Purpuri!? Where the heck did THAT come from?"

"Who knows, who cares. Now ON with the plan!!"

Natsuki grumbled and crossed her arms and stared at Kara who was making plans. "After making all infiltration attempts by the Red Team docile, Ayame who is neutral in both dexterity and stealth will help me guard the HQ, while Priscilla, Ayuki, Ryu, and our Sync go take out the other HQ by traveling through each of the underground passage and from different directions ambush the HQ. If that fails, we continue to guard our base until the next correct time for an ambush comes. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Then…let's get crackin'!"

"Please! No Lucky Star…"

-------------------------.----------------------.---------------------.------------------------.---------------------.----------------------.------------------------.

Natsuki was utterly amazed. The stadium was huge, it looked like a real town/city hybrid with all the lights. Apparently, most of the buildings were accessible, and you can use all of it to your extent. What was even more amazing was that it all felt real.

"_Natsuki__, can you hear me? Okay, now that I have deployed you, I want you to travel from each of our bases. Ayuki, Priscilla, and Ayame are each guarding one. After thirty minutes I want you to patrol the city. After another thirty minutes I want you to head back to HQ. If anything happens I will call you at the designated areas."_

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsuki whispered into the little microphone. Pulling out her map, she chose her destination to all her teammates. The closest one to her was Ayame, then Ayuki, and then Priscilla.

Pulling up her gun, and folding it back to Machine-Gun mode and looking around each corner. She listened to her teammates on the microphone.

_"Kara, has anyone entered our territory?"_

_"Nope Ayuki, none.__ But I'm wondering if Shizuru had purposely left out something. What if Enemies are invisible to the map until you shoot them down once? Or if the Red Teams underground Passages are undetectable to us? If so, Ryu, stay completely hidden and Keep the sniper focused on the lone street and the entrance to the HQ. Ayuki, Priscilla, and Ayame, the Red Team shouldn't know where our bases are so make sure you aren't exactly near it but make sure you look around your area. If you spot an enemy then wait for the right moment to strike, and make sure you don't get ambushed, because they might follow you back to our HQ. Natsuki, if one of your teammates gets into battle head to the area I tell you where they are in a take all the enemies out. So far, the most they know is that I'm the team captain. They'll try to figure out our Sync. Stay hidden if one of our teammates die, let them die and secretly kill the attacker before they can go near our HQ. Copy that everyone?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Roger"_

_"No doubt about it."_

_"That was looooooong- I mean Yes Ma'am!"_

_"Gotcha covered Kara-san."_

Natsuki saw a red flash of movement. Glaring, she climbed up the fire escape ladder and into the second story of one building and saw a little crack she could peer out into the street. Quietly switching forms of her gun, she saw Shin frantically looking around. "Kara-san, do you at all see any enemies on the map?"

"_Nope_"

"Then you are right about you're theory. Ryu, Ayuki, Priscilla, and Ayame, keep an eye out. Their armor is as bright as ours, so it's kind of easy to spot them in our territory. I found Shin, should I take him out?"

_"Natsuki, be aware that you are awfully close to the base Ayame has secured. Shin will know that something is there, and we cannot afford to lose anything without gaining anything."_

Natsuki grinned. "Kara-san, you're really serious about this aren't you…"

_"Hell yes I am!!! This is freaking awesome! I Feel like a Real Coordinator of some ship like in Gundam Seed or something!! Or like Ender from Ender's Game!!! This freaking ROCKS dude!!"_

Natsuki could hear Ryu laughing in the radio. "_Seriously!__ This is AWESOME! We sooo totally are going to KICK! SOME! ARSE!!!"_

--.-.-

Natsuki banged her head into the wall and growled in frustration from Shizuru's impish tactics. "WHY THE BLOODY HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A FREAKING ROCKET LAUNCHER AND A NUCLEAR BOMB!!!"

"I told you it was the Next-Gen of Laser Tag, I told you everything in the manual. However, those two were just add-ons and didn't originally come with it, and you didn't ask about it."

"That's still not fair!" Ryu and Kara whined. Ayuki was being taunted by Hisakawa, and Priscilla and Anzu(for a weird reason) were beating Shin with pillows for being a high and mighty son of a devilish parent who taught him his ways of arrogance at winning games.

Ayame was just sad that she still didn't get her beer, and Kazuko and Kenju were making jokes about the huge 3-D laser explosion that 'blew up' the whole Blue Side Territory.

Natsuki kept banging her head and yelling while Shizuru merely laughed and protected herself from any harm (which wouldn't have happened anyways) by holding Duran in her face.

"UGH! I'm never playing awesome games that was made by the dam Fujino Company ever again! CONSPIRACIES I TELL YAH! CONSPIRACIESSSSSSSSSS!!!" yelled Natsuki as she shook her fist.

Shizuru grinned and turned off the lights in the big room to let all the exhausted players rest, because they had school the next day.


	14. A Sister

"Ne, Shizuru why don't you just live with me?"

Shizuru jerked her head blushing like a red Kool-laid CG figure.  
Li…ve…with…N-natsuki?! Like…sleep in the same h-house e-everyday?! And then  
one night…an unannounced love confession…and…a forbidden friction of  
heat…Ahh-…doing Paya-paya…

"W-what?"

"Haha, I'm joking. You can't move in anyways, I can't deal with you teasing  
me everyday…."

Shizuru laughed, but secretly she wanted the 'unannounced love confession'.  
"Oh…h-heh…" Shizuru turned back to the rack of things in front of her.  
Shizuru was planning on staying with Natsuki for a week when Romiro had said  
that he had wanted to visit his grandchildren. Shizuru paid for his first-class tickets  
back to America. The old man almost had a heart attack when Shizuru even got  
him a 5-Star Hotel Room Suite reserved.

Anyways, Shizuru wanted Natsuki to eat healthier than her usual meals so  
they were out shopping for groceries. The only downfall to it was Natsuki  
refused to eat anything that was the color green or had a 'healthy' taste to  
it.

"Mou Natsuki, you need to eat REAL food…"

"But they are icky!!!"

"Then you need to stop being picky!!!"

"Whatever!!!"

Shizuru smiled when Natsuki crossed her arms and pouted; it was definitely  
too cute.

It was 4 months into their school year, and it was late in autumn. Exactly  
16 weeks, 3 days, 2 hours, and 3 minutes since school had started. Or, a few  
weeks after their memorable sleepover. That was very memorable, especially the day after. Everyone  
had got into school EXTREMELY late. Right before the classes ended. Natsuki,  
Shizuru, and Kazuko had caused an uproar with Miss. Maria, and Kazuko almost  
got taken away when Natsuki and Shizuru both ditched him…again.

Nothing really progressed that much, aside from the amount of homework they  
were getting. Shizuru had been coming over when Natsuki began to be  
devoured by the homework (literally!) and had to help fight the large paper  
beast off of her best friend.

Natsuki's shoulder's tensed up when she felt like she was being watched, and  
turned around in the big supermarket. Many people wandered around behind her, some looking  
at them, others shopping.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

--

After an hour, the two were ready to go back and walk home, until Natsuki  
heard footsteps behind them. Jumping, she saw a shadow run back and behind a  
corner.

"S-Shizuru?! Did you see that?!"

Shizuru turned and looked at Natsuki and then too the empty sidewalk. "See  
what?"

"Baka!! There was someone…ah nevermind you baka! I'll meet you back at home!  
Be careful!"

Natsuki dashed off and turned at the corner, leaving a confused Shizuru behind.

Off in a distance, Natsuki could only see the silhouette of the perpetrator  
stalking them. "GET BACK HERE!!!"

Natsuki pumped up her muscles, running after the shadow. Unfortunately, the  
dark outline of the stalking person disappeared, leaving Natsuki alone in  
the cold night. Natsuki grimaced and kicked the wall, feeling unsatisfied.

Remembering Anzu and Ryu's warning, Natsuki suspected it could've been  
Takeda.

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki shivered at the thought. A cold wind brushed  
against her , making her cringe at the sudden coldness. In any case, Natsuki looked around her  
surroundings.

"Craaaaaap…I'm lost…"

--

Shizuru waited on the couch, her thumbs fidgeting. It was an hour since she  
had arrived at Natsuki's house, yet Natsuki wasn't there and hadn't come home yet.  
_Should I inform the police…? But what if Natsuki comes back by then…should I  
wait more? But then if she's hurt…I…I should look for her!!  
_  
Shizuru got up and hurried to the door.

Right as she touched the doorknob, it twisted and opened, making Shizuru  
jump back. Familiar green eyes and long raven haired was shadowed by the  
dark, but Shizuru could still make out who it was.

"N-natsuki? Where have you be-"

"I am not Natsuki."

Shizuru backed up. The voice was different, it was lighter than Natsuki's  
but more matured. "W-who are you then?"

The arms of the girl snaked in and shut off the lights before she entered  
the room herself. "Somebody..." she answered casually.

Shizuru felt a stab of fear, someone she didn't know was in Natsuki's house.  
Duran ran into the room and started to growl at the unknown person, barking.  
The girl picked him up, and Duran automatically stopped. And he did  
something he only did with Natsuki, he curled up in the person's arms.

"W-who are you?! What happened to Natsuki?!"

"So her name is Natsuki…?"

"Yes! Now tell me what happened to her!!"

"How old is she?"

Shizuru was irritated by the other girl's calm voice. She balled her fist  
and grabbed what seemed to be the collar of the other girl's shirt. "Why  
should you need to know!!!"

"Would it matter to you? Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Natsuki's best friend! Why the hell would that matter!!!"

"Because it should. Now, how is Natsuki?"

"Tell me where she is!!!"

"I didn't do anything, I guess she got lost when she chased me."

"You…you were following us?!"

"I just wanted to see what she looked like. So, back to my old question, how  
old is she? And is she doing good?"

Shizuru took a deep breath and stepped back into the dark away from the  
other girl. Calming herself down, she looked at the unknown person, and  
reached for the light switch.

Turning it on, she found a girl, a few inches taller than her, with the same  
silky white skin, the same bright green eyes, and the same midnight-blue  
colored hair as Natsuki. The only differences was her hair style, it was  
shorter and she had side bangs.

The same slim figure, the same grim expression.

"W-who…who are you?"

"Do you really need to know?"

Shizuru looked at the girl, raising her voice. "Stop joking around!!! Who  
are you?!"

The girl chuckled and sighed. "I will, only if you tell me if you really are  
Natsuki's best friend."

"Wow well that is a stupid question! I've known Natsuki since we were  
little!"

"So…you are just best friends? Nothing more? Cause I haven't seen someone  
that close to be threatening some else for the other's well-being."

"What…?"

"You like her?"

Shizuru blushed backing up a bit. "W-wh-wha-what do you  
m-mean…by…I…l-like…her?!"

The other girl grinned, identical to Natsuki's playful grin. Duran even  
recognized it and licked the girl's face. Shizuru was taken aback by Duran's  
kindness to a stranger.

"You know what I mean, like, like like her. Like, are you a lesbian?"

"A…l-lesbian?" Am…I? All these feelings about her…it could be true…but  
Natsuki…she…I… I am a lesbian…?

Shizuru gulped, and looked down at the floor, not knowing when or how it  
became so amazing.

"I…I d-don't know…"

"Okay, I was just wondering…"

"Wait- who are you…?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Hehe…"

Shizuru looked at the smiling girl, awaiting her answer. "Oh, I know it may  
not sound true, but it is, and I'm Natsuki's-"

"RAWR! Shizuru! I'm hungry, I freaking got chased by a kitty! KITTIES ARE  
DANGEROUS! And then I fell into a puddle and now I'm all DIRTY! AND – Who  
are you…?"

The other girl looked at Natsuki and smiled brightly.

"Oh wow, its nice to see you face to face!"

"Once again, who the hell are you, why are you in my house, why is Shizuru  
intently looking at you, why did I use the word 'intently'…and why is Duran  
curled up! That's my privilege!!!"

The girl looked at Duran and pet his head before setting him on the floor  
lightly. "I guess we both have a knack for anything in the dog family…but  
um…this situation is awkward, maybe if you changed into some cleaner  
clothes, and if I can take a wee-wee, then we can continue, cause I  
realllllly gots ta' go potty!"

Natsuki sighed and pointed to where the bathroom is, heading for her own  
room, leaving Shizuru confused.

"Wow, Duran, this is strange."

The dog woofed in agreement before rolling around on the floor.

--

Natsuki sat on the chair opposite to the smiling girl, and next to Shizuru  
in front of the round table. "Okay, so who are you?"

"First tell me how you are?"

"Ugh, I'm fine!!!"

"Good. How old are you?"

"14!!"

"So you're a freshman?"

"YES!!! JEEZ NOW WHO ARE YOU!!"

"What, I just want to know how my little sister is doing…"

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU- wait little sister?"

Natsuki stared at the girl in front of her.

"My name is Kiana Kuga, changed to Kiana Lancer due to my Foster family, but  
I am originally a Kuga. I'm your older sister."

----------------.----------------.----------------.----------------.---------------.-------------.-------------.---------------.---------------.---------------.------

TBC.

Kiana (Kee-yana).

Her personality is based off my own.


	15. She's Here

A//N:: I'm back, and ready to go. I've put up other things too, but I've had writers block for this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"M-my…wha…"

Natsuki's stomach turned into a cold pit, and she backed up from the other girl. She opened her mouth to muster something out, but her throat became dry and scratchy and she was paralyzed at the spot.

The girl in front of her was her sister. But how?

Natsuki swallowed, "…h-how…you're lying right? I-I was an only child…"

The girl Kiana tilted her head and sighed. "Our dad…and mom…when they had me they weren't married, and I guess our mom didn't want him to find out about me when she had me. She sent me off with foster care, and I never really heard much from her...my parents, well, my foster parents told me about you a year ago so I decided to save up to visit…"

"T-they…she…she sent you off?!"

Natsuki slammed her fist down on the table. After all these years, all those years of having to be thrown back again and again onto Shizuru because of her parents' stupid mistake that tore their family apart, now her mom had lied to her and hid away her freaking older sister. For what _Because she was scared?? For christ's sake, he had to use no rubber? Okay, even if she was scared that doesn't mean she throws her first daughter away! She could have at least contacted her!!! Or at least TOLD me I had a sister before she left!! GRR!!! I swear I will kill that woman if I ever see her again…_Natsuki sighed and looked down.

"I…I'm sorry…"

Kiana raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled. "Why are you apologizing? This situation….aren't I the one who just intruded onto your life…?"

"I'm sorry for both of us having such idiotic parents…" Natsuki sighed, letting her anger go away with it.

Kiana giggled, trying to lighten up the mood. "Ah, no doubt about that. Well anyways…sorry for intruding on you two! I'm gonna go now, its pretty late! Ja ne!"

"Waiiit! Where are you going?"

"Back to America."

"WHAT?!"

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other. "You save up to visit me, then you just leave???"

Kiana looked at her…and started to laugh. "No, I'm just BS-ing you two. I'm staying at a nearby hotel. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow though. We can talk then. Cause I'm sleepy. Sleepy sleepy, like a sleepy-bimbo-bamboo. Sleepy. Sleepy head me. See, I'm rambling. Now let me sleepy sleep. Bye!!"

Kiana got up, and walked past Natsuki, but then froze. Turning around, she hugged her, and smiled. "But really…I'm glad I came here. Its nice to know I actually had a blood relative…"

Natsuki blushed out of embarrassment from the contact, but then inturn hugged Kiana back. "If I wasn't having mixed feelings, then I'd be glad to know I have a sister…"

Shizuru sighed. "Ahh, family reunion. Kiana-san, what if you stay here, and I'll go back home?"

Kiana grinned and turned around, facing Shizuru. Putting her hand on Shizuru's shoulder, she moved forward to whisper in the girl's ear. "Because if I did there won't be a favorable tension between you two."

Shizuru blushed, and moved back waving her hands. "I- you…um…i…you..s-shut…uh…mm..up!!!!"

"Say what?" said a very-confused Natsuki.

Shizuru laughed nervously and scratched her head. "N-noooothing…"

Kiana grinned and moved away from the two. "Well, I'm gonna go off."

Natsuki waved, before she recalled something her sister said. "Wait, whaaaa??? How are we meeting tomorrow?!"

"School baka. Although that is a semi-oxymoron, since I'm already a baka in school…confusing…well, bye-bee-babyyyyy!!!"

--

It wasn't that long after Kiana left when Shizuru and Natsuki stayed quiet to absorb all the things that just happened. Even Natsuki was in a bit of a daze. "Okay, Shizuru, just to make sure, I didn't knock my head into anything or take crack and imagined all that…right? I really have a sister?"

Shizuru nodded her head, in as much as a daze as Natsuki was in.

Silence filled the room, and as Kiana said to Shizuru, a tension built up. Well, a different type of tension than what she really meant, since what she meant was a tension that defined a certain relationship from two certain people, but this tension that was occurring was a tension that was made for the aftereffects of something shocking.

Yes, as it was quite shocking for Natsuki to know she had a sister.

Which meant she was prone for the Family Gaiety; that close relationship you obtain after not seeing a family member for oh-so long, or in Natsuki's case, at all.

-- --

"So…she just told you she was your sister?"

Natsuki nodded.

It was a sunny Autumn day, and Natsuki and Anzu were sitting there talking, or Anzu was giving advice. "I don't know anything about her, and yet she managed to find out where I live…how did she even know she had a little sister…ahh this is confusing…I don't know how old she is either!! How long ago..?"

Natsuki groaned in frustration and laid back on the bench on the Freshman Section Roof. Anzu smiled, "Well, if I found out I had a twin brother I think I'd be shocked too. But then again, I already have a twin brother…so-"

The door of the rooftop opened and the two expected it to be a familiar face, but instead they saw their Principle's. "Kuga-san?"

"Ah, sir, is something the matter?"

The middle-aged man moved and behind him was a grinning Kiana. "Told-you I'd see you today!!"

The principle coughed. "As she had entered, she stated she was of your family. So I contacted Miss Fujino, since you and her are listed under the same guardian, that Kiana-san here would too. Ah, Shimatara-san, you and Kiana-san are in the same grade, so I hope you will be kind enough to help Kiana around the Juniors Section. Kiana-san, I leave you into these two's care, have a good day," he said and left the roof top.

Natsuki jumped up. "K-kiana-san-"

"-Actually, Natsuki, I think it would be nice if you called me onee-chan."

"-what're you doing here- wait, Onee-chan?! Noooo. Noooooo. Noooooooo way. That's a no no." Natsuki even demonstrated her 'no-no' by crossing her arms, and forming an 'X' with her hands in the air.

Kiana grinned and looked at the girl next to Natsuki. "You are..Shimatara-san? Nice to meet you, I'm Natsuki's long-lost sister, suddenly appearing out of nowhere like another cliché scenario."

Anzu stared at Kiana, completely lost. "Wha?"

Natsuki rubbed her forehead. "Kiana…if you had weapons on you then you'd be reminding me of a certain college neighbor of mine…"

Laughing, the older Kuga stuck her hand out in front of Anzu. "Hello, really though, I am Kiana Kuga…or now I am." Anzu stared at the hand quietly before hesitantly reaching forward and shaking it, looking up, and meeting Kiana's eyes.

Which fluttered with an emptiness that loomed within the depths of herself.

"Huh..?" Anzu squinted to as if she saw a secret message in those eyes, but sadly they reverted back to its jumpy self. "Ah…um…Nice to Meet you Kiana Kuga-san, I am Anzu Shimatara-"

Suddenly, the door threw open and Shin appeared like magic. "And I'm Shin, Madam, nice to meet you, oh beautifu- ITTAI!" Anzu elbowed Shin on the neck and returned to her introduction while quietly hissing, "Don't interrupt me" to Shin who whimpered, jumped up, and ran away screaming things like "Curse YOU!!!!"

Kiana laughed. "You guys are…lively."

Natsuki sighed. "Yeaaaaah…no doubt about that…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

I haven't updated in a long time, sorry, hahahaha.


	16. Another Normal Day

A//N: Okay, the name has been changed for the better. I finally Have everything down, hopefully, now, I will be updating like I used to. And Finnally, a title that has to do with everything!

- - -

Life had started to bloom into a beautiful flower, as Natsuki spent more time with her sister Kiana who moved in on her extra room Shizuru had sometimes used from time to time, learning more and more about her. One thing Natsuki recently loved- or, maybe, was touched sincerely, but certainly not love yet- was Kiana's singing. Although Shizuru had a beautiful voice, Kiana could sing. Not only that, but she played the guitar, and was good.

Kiana and Ryu had been talking a lot nowadays, making everyone think they were getting a bit close, but they weren't. Kiana, Ryu, and Kazuko decided to start a band, but they still needed a Lead Guitarist, since Kiana was singing and the Second Guitar, while Ryu was had his Bass Guitar and Kazuko on the drums. They endlessly begged Ayame to join the band, but, alas, she already was in her own. They asked Kara who sadly, had started midterms, and her goofy self was hidden behind a cranky mess of books, papers, and (secretly porn, no just kidding) lots of snacks, with Grace.

Shin and Kenju had both joined the football team, and amazingly, they both made it. Of course, now they were associated with Trent, who started to be 'buddies' with the two so he could start 'chillin' with Anzu, who Priscilla and Kiana were kind enough to 'scare' him away, or more like, threaten him with the idea of Ayuki putting him on her 'hate' list full of evil, tortures.

Alas, Hisakawa had been busy trying to get a scholarship, dropping down by Kara and Grace's house to see how college life Is, while teasing Ayuki about her short tempered cuteness of bloody dreams.

Shizuru and Natsuki spent time together like usually, but as second quarter came, Natsuki and Shizuru had gotten different classes, thus separating them except in Geometry and Physics, which they only had on Mondays and Thursdays. On Wednesday, luckily, both had the whole day of classes together.

Halloween had passed by, but they didn't have time to celebrate, or most of them didn't. Natsuki, Kiana, and Shizuru went door to door getting candy, laughing when parents who answered the door were bewildered by such older kids that weren't in elementary were there.

--

"Band auditions?"

Natsuki was puzzled, but Kiana was on the floor begging. "Please, Natsu-chan, let me use your garage! Me, Ryu, and Kazu, really need a Lead Guitarists so we can start practicing songs and rehearsing before auditions for the Battle in spring!"

Natsuki sighed, giving into her sister's pleading face. "Fine, but only on Saturdays, before I come home from Shizuru's"

Natsuki had started to become lazy, often not turning in homework and such, causing her grades to lower, so Shizuru made sure Natsuki did it on Saturdays.

"Thanks!!" Kiana jumed up, her dark blue hair flying everywhere as she grabbed Natsuki and kissed her on the cheek. "Whoa! No kissing!"

"But we're sisters!"

Natsuki sighed. Looking up at the sky, Natsuki and Kiana waited for their friends to join them on the roof. The door opened, and Natsuki smiled, seeing Shizuru. "Shizuru!"

"Hi Natsuki, miss me?"

"I don't see you everytime now, just in the mornings, so of course!" Shizuru blushed at Natsuki's honest true words.

"Ookini Natsuki, that really meant a lot…"

Kiana grinned, and nudged Natsuki. "Oh, romantic moment, should I leave?"

Natsuki glared at Kiana, who giggled until the door opened again, with Anzu stretching and headphones being popped off, causing Kiana to silence. Natsuki grinned. "What was that, dear sister?"

"No! Its not like that, mouu, I'm not even like that!"

Anzu stared at them, and smiled. "What the hell are you guys talking about…"

"Pancakes."

All of them turned to Kiana, who was grinning. "Huh?"

Suddenly Shizuru cracked up, and pulled on Natsuki's shirt and whispered something in her ear, and did the same thing to Kiana. Anzu pouted, "Oh, fine, be like that Shizuru, don't even whisper in my ear too. I feel left out."

Shizuru laughed, and said, "Do it for Anzu!"

"Do what for Anzu? Why her, why is she so special?!" muttered Ryu as he came up with Kenju, Kazuko, Shin, Priscilla, and Hisakawa. Kiana and Priscilla grinned, and both said at the same time, "'Cuz She's hot."

Anzu blushed and pushed at Kiana's shoulder, who was cracking up with Priscilla. Shin sighed. "Indeed she is, but sadly, Anzu-chan is already loved by girls and guys better than me…"

Hisakawa grinned. "Anzu, don't fall for it, it's a pity act."

Kazuko laughed, "Dude, come on, don't go that lo-"

Kazuko stopped when Shin went to the other corner of the roof in sadness. "BE LIKE THAT YOU EVIL TRAITORS!"

Shizuru laughed. "Well, Natsuki, Kiana-san, Please? Just one more time?"

Natsuki crossed her arms and huffed, while Kiana had a big smile on her face. Shin had come back and everyone watched the sisters turn towards each other and glare.

Suddenly, both blew up their cheeks, making them look all bubbly and cute. Shizuru started to laugh uncontrollably, along with everyone else at such a sight. Natsuki groaned in embarrassment while turning away, while Kiana laughed too.

The door slammed open, and then came in a fuming Ayuki. "Damn Mr.Blahsumtinsumtinsumtin! He gave me a detention?!"

Hisakawa turned to her younger friend. "Why, what'd you do?"

"I pushed him."

"What?! Duh, why do you think he gave you a detention, that was your fault!"

"But a fly was about to vaporize him!"

Everyone silenced, staring at the fuming blonde girl.

Then came laughter.

Another normal day of lunch.

- - -

TBC

Does anyone know if the anime Blue Drop really has Yuri in it? Cause, I mean, it looks spectacular yuri filled, but, I mean, like…what if it DOESN'T. (Like VVV, that looked Yuri filled, but its all…NOT yuri-filled…)


	17. The Creation of Cobalt Blues

"DAMNIT!"

Natsuki jumped, taking off her headphones and its loud music echoing out still before pausing it. "What?" Kiana punched the wall. "We can't find any good guitarist. We need one that looks good too, I don't care if it's a guy or not…Mou!"

Natsuki laughed, stretching in her extra large white shirt and in her girl-boxers, or as Shizuru loved to preference it, Bootie-shorts. It never ceased to make Natsuki blush.

"Natsuki!"

"What?"

"Learn Guitar."

"Hell no. I'm a gamer girl and a biker girl, I don't wanna be a rocker gamer biker girl."

"What about Shi-"

"Don't bring Shizuru into this. She's…busy." Kiana raised an eyebrow. "Oh is she? Or are you, no not just, but are you utterly, completely jealous of the fact that I'd be spending time with your girl…" Kiana paused, smirking at Natsuki's expression as she almost slipped out the word _girlfriend_," … best friend?"

Natsuki let out the long breath she was holding, and sighed. "Not that, though, but…but…." _Oh crap, Kiana has me there…_ "Ah, I guess you're right. I don't see her that much anymore…and I don't want you taking her away for the times that I can spend with her."

"Then why don't you do it!"

"Cause…cause…" Natsuki blushed, "I'm afraid I'll snap a string…and it'll cut my finger off…or I might mess up the plug for the AMP and eletricute myself…"

Kiana stared, with a dumbfound expression, and had her jaw drop down to the tanned carpet floor, before exploding into multiple series of laughter; laughing hard, and stopping to once again stare Natsuki in the eye to see if she was serious, getting her answer from the shameful nod, and bursting out into laughter again.

"N-no way! That's why! Come on Natsuki, you might get better at Guitar Hero II, and then win the contest, and get Guitar Hero III for your PS3, which you saved up months to buy, but didn't think of buying games along with it."

Natsuki thought about the contest, she had seen it on a flyer. Of course, Shizuru had said she'd buy it, being the rich best friend Natsuki had, but Natsuki didn't want it, she couldn't have Shizuru spoiling her forever.

Natsuki thought for a moment, and finally nodded her head.

"Alright…but I don't have a guit-"

"Ta-da! I knew you'd say yes so I brought all my other guitar's from California. My step-dad was a lead singer in a band, so he bought me tons, but I brought the ones that worked best for me."

Natsuki stared in awe as Kiana ran out and into her room, and took out two guitar cases, one with a jet black acoustic with what seemed to be Kiana's dad's signature on it, and a black Ibanez, lookin' brand-spankin' new.

Natsuki stared at the guitars, drooling to the beautiful objects the same way she would to new technology in the gamer world, or new models of motorcycles. "Whoa…I think I'll really get interested in this stuff…."

Kiana smirked, "They were the latest two guitars Pa gave me, so I might as well give it to you. I have three other acoustics in my room, and 4 different electrics too. Pa imported me another 7-piece drum set for Kazuko, and a few Bass guitars for Ryu, and they came in during the auditions, so we can practice here if you join, which you had currently just done."

Natsuki nodded, accepting the news, and picking up the slim electric guitar. It felt nice in her hands, not too heavy, and not too light. She plucked the strings before placing her hand on a random fret, and started playing one of her favorite songs.

Kiana grinned happily, seeing that Natsuki already seemed attached to it as much as she did her bike. "Oh wait, where'd you learn how to play?"

Natsuki sighed. "Romiro, Shizuru's caretaker, butler, whatever, used to play an acoustic. He taught me for 5 years, but I quit last year cause I broke a string and it hurt me…"

Kiana giggled, "And that's where you came up with that. You willing to get over it?"

"Uhh…sure…no…" _I am not a coward! _ "Definitely. What's the name of our band?"

Duran ran into the room, yipping around excitedly, and Natsuki picked him up so he could lick her face.

"Certainly not anything with Duran, Natsu-chan, you spoil him…"

"Ah, Shut the hell up."

"Shutting up I will, but alas, the name of the band is _Cobalt Blues _, since it seems to be most of our favorite colors…"

Kiana ranted on about how much they could do, they could play at gigs, and they might become famous, oh the limitless possibilities of their youthful dreams…

---------------.

TBC.

Yey. A band. Now I have to make up songs…

Think…Non-emo songs…must be happy…oh well, they can do covers .


	18. Kodak Moments

Months, many months later.

Okay, not really, just two months and 3 weeks, but that's close to three months counting another week, but that week doesn't cound since they weren't on that week.

Actually it was Wednesday, therefore it would be 2 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days. But other than that, Natsuki's life was swell. It was late December, and almost Christmas, which was the Day after Cobalt Blues first gig.

They practiced endlessly, so hard, that Natsuki had regained the skills she once had a year ago, but alas, she was getting behind in her studies, but Shizuru was glad to help her there.

However, the day of the Gig could have changed Natsuki's lifestyle, how she thought about people, especially Shizuru.

--

"Hello Folks, today's gig is a new young band, Cobalt Blues starring Natsuki Kuga, Kiana Kuga, Kazuko Masashi, and Ryu Shimatara, funded in by our very own Ms. Fujino!"

The audience whistled and clapped as they waited in line for the day, I mean, after seeing the pictures, most of the girls wanted Ryu and Kazuko, and sometimes Kiana and Natsuki, and most of the guys wanted Natsuki and Kiana, and a few after Kazuko, but Kenju made the fanboys back off.

Natsuki, Kiana, Kazuko, and Ryu were rehearsing in the back room, they started in an hour and thirty. "Okay, so did everyone get a free ticket in?"

Kiana smiled. "I made sure Anzu, Pris, Shin, Kara, Grace, Ayame, Hisa, and Ayuki got in. Trent was following Anzu again…bah, I would've kicked his ass after he told me off…."

Ryu sighed. "As much as I agree with you, I still don't get why you hate him so much…"

Kiana blushed, "N-none of your reason Ryu!!"

Kazuko grinned. "Oohohoho, I see, someone is getting on MY side of the train…"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "You're on a train? I don't see anything goin' choo choo…." Everyone stared at Natsuki, before erupting in laughter. "Oh, between Kenju and Kazuko, things are SURE to be goin' Chuga, Chuga, Choo Choo!" Kiana laughed, pulling the invisible lever you'd see in any of those old cartoons you'd use to get up at 6 am in the morning to watch, but then would yell at your parents every Saturday you miss them.

Ryu shuddered, "That was a bit too far Kiana, I'm …flabbergasted…"

"And yet, the disturbing part of this conversation is the fact that flabbergast is a word, I mean, in Microsoft Word, it doesn't have that annoying ass red squiggly line under it like every other word…like MY name for instance," Kiana fumed on.

Kazuko laughed. "Oh wow…anyways, I think its time to practice, we've fooled around eno- oh Hey Anzu."

Kiana, Natsuki, and Ryu turned around to see a smiling Anzu. "Hey, good luck bro, Kazuko, Natsuki, and you too Kiana…" Anzu took out a camera and flashed it.

"Totally a Kodak moment…your first gig."

Kiana let out a bright smile. "Ohmegoshh, I remember those commercials. Sometimes they mean a lot too me…"

Natsuki looked at her sister. "Why?" It was a simple question, it could have been rhetorical. But no, Natsuki had to ask the three letter word. It wasn't like anything bad was going to happen.

"Its cause in pictures…it freezes times and puts it in a frame. Like, sometimes during precious moments like these, you can remember your feelings, strong or weak, whether its for your friends, or someone you…like…"

Kiana blushed, and got up from her seat to get a drink, during the same time as Ryu, and they bumped into each other. Kiana grew into a tomato head like Natsuki would, but at contact with Ryu.

"A-ah…sorry…"

Ryu grinned, setting her back into place. "That's okay, so what would you like, a Coke, or some Juice."

Natsuki, Kazuko, and Anzu watched the interaction between the two.

_Idiot, why'd I say that, and then make my self look like a fool! Baka, me, I, Kiana Kuga admit I am a big idiot._

…

_So Kiana likes Ryu, huh…_

--

Approximately an hour and 30 minutes later. (hehehe)

--

Shizuru sat anxiously in the squished café arcade, a hangout for most of the highschoolers. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and her heart raced as the members of Cobalt Blue walked onto the stage.

Shizuru blushed, Natsuki was absolutely stunning. She had let Shizuru do her make up earlier, 'cause Shizuru kept whining, but as beautiful as she looked, Shizuru may have regretted it. All around her were squeals for _her_…ahem…Natsuki.

But indeed, Natsuki was stunning, she was wearing black skinny jeans that had a few rips, and a white dress shirt that had a few buttons open showing off a white shirt underneath that had blue stripes across and said Cobalt Blues. Around her neck was a loose tie, and her hair was tied up in one of those smexy-arse messy buns. Her emerald eyes seemed to scan the crowd, until she locked eyes with Shiuru, and gave her a soft smile that melted Shizuru's heart.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered.

The two had a moment, where everything seemed to slow down, until Kiana jumped out looking almost the same as Natsuki but wearing blue denim shorts with rips, a pair of checkered Vans, and a black dress shirt opened all the way with a white tang top. Kazuko and Ryu were merely in jeans and shirts, but together, they did look like a band.

"Sup Everyone, good evening, blah blah, all that stuff. Anyways, We're Cobalt Blue, and since is the first time you've seen us perform, I'll introduce us. I, the lead vocals, also guitarist, am Kiana Kuga. The Lead Guitarist, is Natsuki Kuga, my younger sister. Our drummer here is Kazuko Masashi, and our Bassist is Ryu Shimatara. We formed this band not long ago, so we've only got one of our own songs down, but I hope you enjoy some of our cover songs. Well, please enjoy!"

A loud cheer erupted as they awaited the ear-blasting music to traumatize their ears and let their souls move freely as they rocked to the music.

After playing their first two cover songs, Kiana brushed sweat of her forehead, as she finally announced their first song they've been working endlessly on.

"It's not perfected, no not at all, but this is our song: Imperfectness."

Kazuko tapped a silent beat, as Natsuki took a deep breath before letting her fingers fly off on the fret board, her pick hitting the strings of the guitar at sixteenth notes, creating an awed audience as they watched Natsuki rock on.

Kiana counted, and finally begun to sing.

"_Oh its 3am deep in the dark morning,_

_Fuck you aren't there_

_and I'm still thinkin' bout you._

_Oh, I open my eyes, the sun won't rise,_

_I can't let it shine…"_

Crescendo, forte, Natsuki had gotten everything down. As much as she wanted to smirk in satisfactory, she didn't, or she'd lose concentration and screw up. But she did take a peak at Shizuru, who was staring back at her. Natsuki shut her eyes fast, as she just had told her self, she did NOT want to lose concentration, because she easily could lose herself in Shizuru's eyes…wait, what?

Natsuki was about to smack herself, but luckily, it was her turn to be silent in the song, therefore she didn't mess up at the thought. _Gah, what was I thinking! Such a thing…ack, I'll kill myself afterwards. Kiana'll murder me if I screw up now…._

Natsuki played her part again, waiting for the first verse of the chorus to play; she had loved that part.

One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Natsuki silently counted the measures in her head, and released her fingers in another tornado as the chorus started.

"_So take one more step,_

_don't_ _forget that camera,_

_don't_ _forget that music,_

_And take another step closer to me,_

_Yeah,_

'_Cause I'd swim the ocean for you_

_Cross the deserts for you_

_Get blisters and cuts, all for you,_

_Cause yeah' you know I'm always lookin back at you…_

_ You and your imperfect flaws..."_

Natsuki let the words pour through her soul, which was one thing she loved about Kiana's song. Kiana didn't just make it for one person, she wrote for everyone who was in love, and oh, could Natsuki relate to it.

_Again!?_

Natsuki gritted her teeth, but the music and lyrics soothed her muscles to relax.

"_You hold the key to my heart,_

_Let me in to yours,_

_Don't lock me out,_

_There's no point in hiding it,_

_No, not anymore,_

_I want you,_

_I need you,_

_Three fuckin' words,_

_I love you…_

_you and your imperfect flaws..."_

Natsuki let out a breath, and opened her eyes. As if her ears weren't deaf by the amp behind her blasting all the notes that she had played, but now the café had erupted into cheers, whistles, and screams.

Blushing, Kiana had ran up to her and hugged her, pulled her, Ryu, and Kazuko to the front, and they all bowed. At the same time, she looked at Ayuki, Hisa, Shin, Shizuru, Anzu, Kenju, Ayame, Grace, and Kara to meet us out in the back, and we slowly watched them exit.

After talking with them and answering a few questions our gig was over and we exit out the back.

--

It was silent, the group went to go Karaoke and partied, but everyone soon left, leaving Ryu, Anzu, Kiana, Natsuki, and Shizuru to clean and pay.

Natsuki and Shizuru were in charge of all the cups, and after picking it all up, they had to put it in bags and bring it out.

The two walked slowly in the hall, observing each other in silence, until one would soon break the silence.

"So-"

"Ano-"

The two looked down embarrassed, until Shizuru gathered the courage to speak up. "Natsuki…that was really amazing. And you looked really beautiful out there…"

Natsuki blushed. "Really? The most I heard today was sexy…but…beautiful sounds much better…"

The two blushed.

"So…did you like our songs?"

"Yea, Kiana-san sings quite beautifully, but I would have preferred you to sing, Natsuki…"

"Ah, Shizuru, you know I sing worse than shit. And shit can't sing. So I can't sing for shit."

Shizuru laughed at Natsuki's sarcasm. "Your shittin' me…" she said in a joking accent.

"I shit you not dear one."

Both stopped in the hallway before bursting out in laughter. After putting the garbage away, Shizuru took a deep breath, with a blush on her face and finally said, "Stop."

Natsuki, who was close to the wall, suddenly turned her body the same time Shizuru had turned her head, and leaned in for a kiss, but the two foreheads clashed and Shizuru fell back with a red mark "Ittai…"

Natsuki rubbed her head too, but immediately jumped down to Shizuru. "Ah, gomen, Shizuru! That was so my fault, I, I, i…"

Natsuki stopped when Shizuru giggled, and Natsuki held up Shizuru. "Mou, you laugh at stupid things."

"Its cause your stupid."

"I am kinda stupid…"

The two stayed quiet, until Shizuru leaned foreword and kissed Natsuki lightly on the lips. The two blushed wildly.

"T-that..s…a…p-present! For doing such an awesome job!"

Natsuki blushed, her heart beating as sweat began to drench her. _Oh my god, she kissed me! But…she said it was for a present…it doesn't mean she likes me…does it? Gah, Shizuru, look where your leading me too! Gahh, she's older, let her make the first move…_

_But she just did…_

Natsuki closed her eyes, as the two continued to walk, but grabbed Shizuru's hand and held it, and whispered, "Thank you…"

They approached their door in silence, until it slammed open, and walked out an Anzu pulling out a grinning Trent.

Kiana looked horrified.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

Hey, they never asked each other out yet…


	19. Calm before the First Strike

Ayame grinned as the blushing girl stood up and walked away with a piece of paper in her hand. _Anonther__addition…she's really cute for a freshman…like Natsuki…but Shizuru is drop-dead gorgeous…but then again Natsuki had that whole rebellious thing…but Shizuru still is sexy…oh my/freshman these days just turn me on._

Kara sat in the empty chair, with a raised eyebrow. "Oooh, getting some girlies aren't cha?"

Ayame laughed. "Basically, yes."

Kara laughed, beckoned a waitress, and asked for a beer.

The pretty girl blushed, and stuttered, "O-oh…m-ma'am, w-we…d-don't serve b-beer here…"

Kara pouted, "What's with the stutters?"

The girl waved her hands frantically, scratching the back of her head before gulping. "N-no, its just that you two are…"

Kara smirked. _I see, she thinks we're sexy-_

"…quite old for this place, it kind of freaked me out."

Ayame and Kara dropped out of their chairs and scurried to the corner in despair.

"We're getting old…"

Grace walked by, looking at the two, then the waitress. "Can I get a juice?"

"Uh, sure, hold on, what kind?"

Grace broke down into tears, "I DON'T KNOW!!?!?! WHY!!! YOU'RE RUINING MY WHOLE LIFE!!! I SHOULD REPORT THIS TO YOUR MANAGER!!!"

The girl started to whimper, "No! Please, don't!!! Anything but that, here, I'll get you and your friends free drinks on the house, Boss keeps a few drinks in the ba-"

Grace recovered and smiled elegantly, "Oh, how kind of you. Now please go along, some people have jobs to attend in half an hour."

Ayame looked up from her corner. "But why would you drink beer then- and I have a year of high school still, I don't have a job yet! And neither do you! Plus the party!"

Kara pouted. "Its something me and Grace started, we get a drink before parties so we don't fall asleep. For some reason, when I'm a tad bit buzzed, I pay attention to my surroundings more. I say it's a good thing."

"It doesn't make sense…" Ayame scratched her cheek. "But anyways, Kara-san, Grace-san, I asked you two to come down here before the party to you something…about my future."

Kara tilted her head. "What?"

"Can I move in with you guys? I mean, the college is closer to you guys than were I live…" And, Shizuru does visit Natsuki frequently...hehehe...

"Okay. Sweet, I can plan more experiments and rituals…I mean…more parties now!" Kara yipped.

The waitress brought three cans, Ayame kissed her cheek, and she scurried off with her face bright pink.

"Cheers."

"Merry Christmas."

--

Hisa sighed, walking with Ayuki in the snow. The two walked in silence. "I'm sorr-" the girls both started, but stopped.

The two had recently got in a fight about Hisa's teasings and Ayuki's stubborn attitude.

"Sorry…I tease you too much, I'll stop." Hisa muttered, her breath making a little cloud in the cold.

"No! I mean…you can still, just not as much…y-you know…and I'm sorry…I guess I do talk back too much…I don't really think before I say things…"

Ayuki smiled.

"You're cute when you smile…"

_Thanks…_

The two blushed.

--

Shin and Ryu sighed, going shopping with Kiana and Anzu was definetly not a good thing. Especially when they both were mad at each other.

But how long could they stay mad?

"What did Trent want anyways…"

"Oh…just some party tonight…"

"Wait…so you're not going to Kara's party?"

"No…its not like that…he promised to leave me alone after…"

"Oh…what happened between you two anyways?"

Anzu looked down at her black jeans, playing with the end of her blue shirt.

"W…we used to go out."

Kiana looked at Anzu in surprise, almost dropping the clothes in her hand onto the floor. "Y-you did?!"

"Yeah…"

The two looked back at the clothes in an awkward silence, before Kiana pressed Anzu into the matters again. "S-so…did you love him?"

"…Yes…"

"Then why'd you break up with him?"

"He proposed."

Kiana's jaw dropped to the floor, not literally, or she'd be the girl from the Grudge, but it opened pretty big for an 'o' of surprise.

"W-what happened?"

"I wasn't ready. I had too many doubts. I didn't want to get pregnant. Plus, I can't leave Ryu…"

Kiana's eyes softened, and she bit down on her lip, preparing to ask the worst question. "D-do…you still love him?"

"…I don't know. Honestly. I know I love him, but…I also know I'm not _in_ love with him. I can't stop loving him though, because we did have happy memories. But now…I had lost that spark that used to be there."

"Spark?"

"Yeah...but…I think I found it again…"

Kiana smiled, turned, and said, "Well, I hope you have fun at the party tonight."

Yet she was not aware of that one salty tear running down her cheek.

--

Kazuko, Kenju, and Priscilla met up with Shin and Ryu at McDonalds, and invited them over.

Shin sat next to Priscilla, who was grinning widely at them.

"This isn't fair, I'm the only girl."

"Don't be worried. People will think you're a cute dyke, or a female pimp."

Kazuko snickered, "Pris is a play-yahhhhhh!!!"

All of them laughed.

Ryu wiped a tear that ran down his cheek after another round of laughter.

--

Natsuki sighed, banging her head on her desk in her room, mad at what she did last night, or what had happened.

_What's going on, do I like Shizuru like…that? Am I really like that? I know our friends accept Kazuko, so they'll do the same to me, but… but what about everyone else?_

_Is Shizuru even like that? Then why did she kiss me if she's not? Was it friendly, or mutual?_

A million other questions ran through Natsuki's head, before she rolled around again, looking up at her ceiling.

"I guess I'll find out tonight…"

She got up and pulled on a black t-shirt with the an urban design on it, putting on blue jeans, and putting on flappy Converses.

Picking up her acoustic guitar Kiana gave her, she started to play a random song.

"I…I should make a song for Shizuru…"

--

_Geez_…_what was I thinking?_

Shizuru blushed again, looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a blue skirt and a crème-colored pull over that revealed her white tang-top's left strap and her creamy white skin. Tying half of her hair, and putting on some eyeliner and powder, Shizuru stretched up, yawning, and getting up to go to her bathroom.

Her house was so lonely.

It was quiet.

She like it when she spent nights at Natsuki's, since there would be loud music from Kiana's room, or Kiana yelling, or Natsuki and Kiana fighting…

It was lively.

And cozy too.

Shizuru liked her home too, but only her room, her father's study, the garden, and the library.

The only peaceful places.

But it was quiet.

And inside Shizuru, she felt her heart buzz, and a cold pit tie one of the tightest knots in her stomach, tighter than any moment she has lived through.

"I'll find out tonight at Kara's…"

Shizuru sighed, felt tears, and went to the bathroom to see if she needed to fix and make-up.

------------------------------

TBC.

Calm before the first wave of a storm and whatnot


	20. The Christmas Party

"Let's get this party ON!"

Natsuki smacked herself; Kara, Ayame, and Grace were already drunk BEFORE the party had started. Plus, no one was there yet, and Natsuki had to set up by herself.

"Gah, meanies…"

Natsuki finished up all the food at the side, and waited for everyone to pile in for the Christmas party.

Kiana, Anzu, Ryu, Shin, Kazuko, and Kenju arrived, dropping a load of boxes below the Christmas tree, and they all got comfy in Kara's house, talking and laughing.

Soon, Anzu left, but for another party, Natsuki didn't know all the details.

Hisa and Ayuki came, argued a bit, but relaxed and the two joked around with everyone else.

Soon after, Shizuru came, looking as beautiful as ever. Especially to Natsuki, who had her eyes on Shizuru the whole party.

--

Natsuki gathered food onto her plate, grabbed a soda, and sat in the couch next to Kazuko, sipping slightly before shoving chips down into her mouth and then eating some chicken.

Bad combination, especially when Kazuko eyed Natsuki when she squirt a whole glob of mayonnaise on her chicken.

"Eew, how can you eat that stuff?" Kazuko complained, sticking out his tongue and twisting his face in disgust. "Nasty, nasty, nasty…"

Natsuki jumped when she heard Shizuru's laugh.

"Natsuki, Kazuko-kun is right, its unhealthy for you…I don't want you to be unhealthy…"

Natsuki sighed, and put down the chicken, and looked up. "Sorry…"

Ayuki snickered, while sneaking around the table and under the table to pour some type of pepper-looking material on Natsuki's chicken, but froze when Hisa stared at her, telling her not to do it. Ayuki obediently obeyed.

"You're soo my bitch now…"

Ayuki flared up, glaring at Hisa. "No! I'm just gonna listen to you cause everytime I don't listen to you…things I enjoy which you people do not enjoy happen to happen."

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, maybe you should look it up!"

"But you said it stupid!"

"I'm Not Stupid!"

Another little argument, but 5 minutes later, both ended up rolling down the aisles in laughter. Ryu sighed, punching Shin lightly on his shoulder. "Hey man, this isn't fair. Why is everyone turning lesbian-ish…?"

Shin shrugged. "I don't know, but its hot…"

"Indeed it is."

Priscilla and Kiana jumped into the room, pulling Kara into the room. "Gah, Kiana! Stop you bickering fool or thou shall cut thy head off!"

"Yeah, yeah, you wanted to have the party here just cause your in college…anyways, its time for the ritual!"

Ayuki grinned. "Yes, sacrifice time!!! Let's cut off a toe and rip off our finger-"

"-Ayuki wants to cut off her toe and rip off her fingernails, lets do it for her," Hisa grinned and held Ayuki so she was trapped. Ayuki shrieked in fear, flailing her arms so she could get lose.

"I was kidding, kidding!"

Hisa laughed, "You're really cute when you get scared…"

Ryu and Shin coughed, "Lesbian-ish-ism!!!" they muttered under their breath so only each other could here.

Priscilla laughed. "Aww, such a cute couple," and backed up when the two glared at her, "…anywaaaaaays…its gift exchanging time! Okay, first up…Natsuki!"

Natsuki heard her name and look around like a lost puppy, and then back at Shizuru, and then back to Priscilla with big eyes.

Priscilla turned around, grabbed Kiana, and whispered, "God, how the hell can she look so curious and innocent for her rebellious lifestyle?!"

Kiana shrugged. "I. D. K. My bff Jill?"

Priscilla pouted, "I thought I was your best friend!"

Kiana froze. "I. D. K, My bff Priss?"

Priscilla cheered, and then went back to the present hand out. "Here, this is from Grac- Grace? Where'd she go…"

--

In Grace's Room

--

Grace smiled evilly, "Mwhaha, Shizuru's left side is her good side…oh my…ahahah…fufufu…"

--

Back at the Living Room

--

"Okay, anyways, Here yah' go Natsuki, Grace got you a…square…rectangle. Well, I can't know until you open it Natsuki!"

Natsuki rushed towards Priscilla and unwrapped it, uncovering a box of the latest Motorcycle model.

"Ah, OMG! I was looking for this! So adding to my collection…wait…how did Grace know I collected mini-motorcycle models…"

The room was silent, except Kara, who coughed awkwardly, and fidgeted in her seat.

"Oh well."

Priscilla smiled. "The next present is to Kazuko, from Natsuki!"

Kazuko rushed up to Priscilla, sat on her lap, took the box, kissed her on the cheek, said, "Thanks Santa!" and rushed back to cuddle with Kenju while opening the box. Natsuki had gotten Kazuko four skateboard wheels, each said 'Cobalt Blue' in blue in a graffiti looking font with a black background and blue neon streaks.

"Oh SWEET! Haha, Priscilla, this is the perfect time, but get mine for Natsuki's out!"

Priscilla looked in the pile, immediately fond Kazuko's horrible hand-writing, and pulled out a long rectangular box.

Natsuki was amazed by the size, and opened it, shrieking. "Holy crap, a skateboard!"

The design was black and blue wolf howling, next to a blue imprint of the words Cobalt Blue, but with regular black wheels. "Haha, we match now."

Kazuko grinned, and the two scurried to go play with their new toys outside, but was stopped when Kiana forcefully- or kindly, told them to get there asses back in until trading presents was over for everyone.

"Okay, the next one is to Kiana…from Anzu! Who is currently ditching our party to crash at a Senior Christmas Party, but oh well!"

Kiana grabbed Anzu's present to her from Priscilla with speed, and opened it up. Inside was a cassette, and written on it was the words, _Eternal Resonance_.

It was a song.

Kiana slid the cassette into her backpack, and took up the next present to announce it. "To Shizuru, from Natsuki."

Shizuru stood up slowly, and then rushed over like a greedy child to take the present. Unwrapping it, Shizuru's eyes watered when set upon the silver chain. She lifted it up, and admired it, it was a Amethyst outlined with a heart with a silver outline behind it. It was a necklace.

"Turn to the back," Natsuki told her, which Shizuru did.

_Stay with Me Forever – Natsuki Kuga, Your Best Friend._

Shizuru blushed immensely.

"Another one for Kiana from Kazuko!" was the shout the broke the paralyzing moment Shizuru was in, before she put the necklace on. It fit snuggly, right between her breasts.

"Woot! Another Skateboard from Kazuko! Except mine is silver and blue!" Natsuki and Kiana started to chit-chat, talking about how much skateboarding they would do, all excited, and now, Natsuki had a transportation without getting caught without a license on her motorcycle, of course, she'd still ride it.

"To Ryu, from Shizuru and Natsuki."

"Ahhh, freaaakin Sweet! I like the Shirt!!!"

"To Shin, from Kiana"

"Holy crap man, a freakin ipod. What the hell, you're rich Kiana."

"To Kara, Grace, and Ayame, from Shizuru"

Grace ran out of her room, and with Kara and Ayame, they looked at the big package before ripping apart its outer shell.

"JEEZUS CHREEST! Freak, you got us our own Wii…yeeeeeeeeeyy!!!"

Everyone laughed as they started to fight over it, Grace got a knife, Kara found a gun, but in the end, Ayame pratically seduced them and won it for the first time to play.

"Yay! To Me, from Kazuko! And YAY, wow, for a gay boy you have a nice taste in clothes, I love this jacket." Kiana grinned.

After that, everyone just dug in until the last present, to Shizuru who bought them so many mother-fucking expensive things.

"To Shizuru, from…all of us!" they said in union.

Shizuru looked in the bag and pulled out a Picture frame. Kiana picked up a camera, told everyone to hold up the gifts they received, and put the auto-timer on, and ran into the middle with her skateboard and jacket.

"Kodak Moment!!!"

Flash.

--

It was the morning, sunlight drove its way through the unfamiliar window panes.

Anzu opened her eyes, and stretched, until she felt an unusual rush of cold to her body.

She jumped up, and pulled a blanket over her, why oh why was she naked?!

Looking around, she recognized the scent. Turning her head slightly, she saw a bump in the bed, most likely another living being.

She took a deep breath, and lifted up the covers.

It was Trent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

Not much of a storm, but it is the first strike.

Anzu's relationship with a certain someone is…quite dear to the plot. I wonder what's gonna happen now…I know a few arse kicking scene. One from everyone most likely.

I'm a bad person, sorry for what I did to Anzu..


	21. The Morning Side of The Tree

A//N: I hit my first 20 chapters…a plan for celebration. Anyways, mainly to Kara-san-senpai, no I'm not caught up in school. Unfortuanetly, I don't do my homework, I do it at school since the only classes I need to homework for is 6th period. Therefore I copy others, but no need for hesitation, I understand…I don't wanna brag (okay, I really do) but I have the highest grade in Math (6th period…) so yeah….Yay me, I'm a nerd.

Haha, I feel horrible for writing that. Oh well. Just wanted to let you people know that I'm going to try my best now since my grades are up to update more.

Oh, for a few chapters it will focus on a couple…which you can see now…which will develop…

But, ShizNat on the side for those chapters…I need to focus on shiznat more, buttttttttt, hey come on, everyone needs to have relationships sooner or later.

Anyways, short chapter to end off today's updates.

--.--.--.

_Oh my god_.

The three words were in her mind.

The room…it was still the same.

She was in _his_ room.

Did she love him? Yes, just enough to remember the memories with him. Was she _in_ love with him yet? No. And she would never be.

An overwhelming wave of nausea hit Anzu, as she rushed for the bathroom, the shock had gotten to her. She didn't vomit, god no, but she was completely light headed. She couldn't remember anything about the party last night.

There must've been alcohol.

She must've willingly had…_sex_…with Trent.

Tears streamed down Anzu's face as anger filled up within her. How could she do such a thing!

Finding her clothes, she put them on, and stormed out the door. It was still early in the morning. She had to get home.

But she couldn't.

Finally, the feeling got to her, and she ran to a sewage hole and threw up, crying. "Oh god…" she said, wiping her mouth. Yes, she felt bad about dirtying the sewer, but its better than vomiting on the sidewalk.

It was cold, and it started to drizzle a bit.

"Oh god…please…tell me we didn't do anything…"

No answer.

More tears.

Anzu picked up her pace and ran, somewhere, anywhere.

Well, that anywhere ended up at the park.

--

Kiana couldn't sleep, something in her made her shuffle around in her bed, rolling over and over in sweat, like she had a fever. "I…I need air." Kiana stepped out the door, and amazingly, it seemed Duran had tons of energy too.

"Might as well take you on a walk…"

Kiana put a leash on Duran and the two headed out.

--

Anzu watched the sunrise out of the gray clouds, melting the little snow that had drizzled down. Either way, she was soaking wet, cold, and weak. Vulnerable. She leaned against the big tree of the park, which was hard to get to, but it was on a hill and it showed the perfect sunrise, the other side of the tree for the perfect sunset.

Tears rolled down, slowly, and Anzu finally broke down sobbing.

"A-anzu! What's wrong?!"

Anzu opened her eyes to see Kiana with Duran.

She froze, lifting her arm to wipe her eyes, but it never reached her eyes, but instead, it was grabbed, and the next thing she knew, she was in Kiana's embrace. "Anzu..please….tell me what's wrong…I can't bear to see you like this…"

Anzu wasn't sure, but it was the first line she heard from Kiana that ever sounded so serious. And it made sense in her mind.

At that moment, both we're stripped of their identity in front of people, to their true selves.

At that moment, they felt each other's feelings.

"I-I…I slept with T-trent…"

Kiana's eyes opened, and she tore away from Anzu, with shock written all over her face.

"W…what?"

-------------------------------------------------------.

Tbc.

I might do a fourth update, to end this scene off…but…alas…four updates in a day. No matter how short or badly written they are, its still four updates. I think. Oh Well!


	22. Breakdown

Natsuki woke up, still tired from the party. After the exchanging, she tried skateboarding with Kazuko and Kiana, but unfortuanetly, she fell many times. Yeah, she could ride it now, but Kiana was much better, since in America Skaters were much more common.

But when she woke up, there was a box.

It was small.

She picked it up and smiled, with a faint blush. She knew who it was from immediately, just from the way the bow on the green and blue wrapping was tied. It was Shizuru's, a special tie she had done so it looked very 'cute', and she had showed it to Natsuki. It was kind of like there special tie, it was a little memory that there lives would be tied together no matter what.

Opening it, she found a small blue velvet box, and opening it was a ring. No, not one of those proposing marriage rings, Natsuki knew Shizuru would never buy that, but it was still a ring.

_For a forever friendship probably._

Natsuki let out a low chuckled, and put it on her index finger. It fit perfectly. The ring had a beautiful gem, it was an emerald, but there was some diamonds plated onto the ring itself.

"Haha, funny, we both gave each other a gem…"

Natsuki flipped around on her bed, examining the ring. It was beautiful, well, obviously, since Shizuru had bought it. Natsuki brought her hand down to examine it closely, and smiled even more. It really was magnificent, and it fit her so well. Kissing it lightly, she wished upon a forever friendship.

But she didn't want that. She wanted to break down, she was just plain confused.

--

Kazuko freaked. Kenju was in his room, and sleeping soundly. Of course, they didn't do anything inappropriate except make out, but…okay that is inappropriate but they had never went farther than that.

But it was 7 Am in the morning, and if his parents found them sleeping together, especially with Kazuko all cuddled up in Kenju's arms, god knows what will happen. He was lucky enough Takeda didn't catch them sneaking away, but it was obvious to Kazuko that he was wacking his life away on something.

Yes it did disgust him, but first things first.

Kazuko blushed when he realized something else. Maybe they _did_ go a bit far, both had their shirts off.

Pushing Kenju off himself, Kazuko got up and stretched, and put on a new shirt. Shaking Kenju lightly, Kazuko whispered into his ear, "Hey, Kenju, wake up…"

Kenju's eyes fluttered open and he stared at his little skater boy, before kissing him lightly on the lips. By the time they were done, Kazuko was fully red and out of breath.

Nodding, Kenju opened Kazuko's window, and jumped out of it easily, landing on the grass just outside, before waving, and running off. Kazuko smiled, until his door opened suddenly. _Oh shit…_

"Kazuko- oh good you're up, okay, you need to stay here and watch your little sister."

Kazuko smiled, his sister, Kaye, was his little remake. She too played the drums, could skate, and practically joked the same way around Kazuko. Not only that, but she was annoyed of Takeda too, mainly cause he was too "old" and "cool" for him to hang out with her. Whatever, Kaye was only a year younger than Kazuko, and Kazuko had Kaye on his Top 10 Important List.

"Kay, mom, I'll take care of Kaye…haha…funny" Kazuko's mom glared at his stupid joke before kissing his forehead and hitting him lightly on the head.

"You make bad jokes silly. Bye, I love you sweetie."

"Bye mom…"

Kazuko grinned. He should take Kaye to meet Natsuki and Kiana, it would be a nice idea.

Kazuko yawned, pulled on a pair of pants before he realized he didn't sleep with any, just his boxers. _Okay, maybe we did more than take off our shirt, but my boxers were on and his pants were on, nothing happened…_

Still, Kazuko blushed.

Takeda came into his room. "Who was that guy?"

Kazuko wanted to break down at the moment those words were said

--

Ayuki had a headache, no, not from a hangover, but because she simply didn't get enough sleep. It was hell walking back, the cold, and the fact that Ayuki had slipped in a puddle and…

Thinking about it, Ayuki had knocked herself out when she fell. Looking around, Ayuki found herself in…Hisa's room. Yes, her clothes were on, but, where was Hisa?

Hearing a snore, Ayuki rolled around on the bed to see Hisa sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor, snoring lightly. Ayuki snickered, and pinched Hisa's nose open, but at the moment her hand made contact, Hisa's eyes flew wide open in a glare.

In a weird voice because Ayuki was holding her nose, she said, "Damn, why the hell did I know you were going to do that? Twice, in my dream during our ma-"

Hisa stopped, blushing deeply before swatting Ayuki's hand away. "Stop."

Ayuki pouted, "What's with the change of attitude? And thanks, you carried me home, and gave me your comfortable bed. Now that I thanked you, I'm gonna raid your refrigerator, mmkay?

Hisa nodded, before curling up in her sleeping bag again.

After hearing Ayuki close the door and her footsteps echo in the hall, she blushed, and muttered, "…suki…"

Hisa felt horrible for doing the things she did to Ayuki.

--

Shin and Priscilla frowned. Why they were together so early? Because the two simply never went home.

They sat in a 24/7 open diner, not much people were in there. Some older people, either from traveling, or partying like they had. Shin munched on a frie covered in cheese from the basket off fries they ordered, while Priscilla sipped on a drink.

They sat there, finishing the food while talking about random things, until the point where Shin confessed to Priscilla.

"I..uh…like you…"

Priscilla blushed, before picking up another fry.

"I…'m…sorry….to be honest…I like…Anzu…Look, Shin I'm really sorry-"

Shin raised his hand up, interrupting her in midsentance. "No, no its okay…I understand. But can I ask for one thing?"

Priscilla sighed, and looked at Shin, and for the first time since she met him, there was a gentle glow in his soft eyes, and she blushed before muttering, "W-what…"

"Just kiss me…once. Usually the girl says this but I don't mind…I just want to know…"

Priscilla sighed. He hadn't done anything rude, to make her blush and throw a few punches and mean words, so she leaned over the table, their lips made contact, and it was over.

Shin smiled, being first to push her away.

"So, anyways…" Shin started, not wanting to break down.

--

Kiana opened her eyes to see a squirrel run across the grass in the afternoon sun. Surprisingly, Duran had stayed with Kiana even though she let go of his leash a long time ago. _What a nice dog…_

Looking down in her arms was a sleeping, tear-stricken faced Anzu. Something in her made her chest wince, whether it was pain or happiness, Kiana was just content where she was.

They had probably fallen asleep leaning against the big tree after Anzu sobbed out the story of what had happened, about her must've getting drunk, seducing Trent, and waking up with no memory.

Kiana did her best no to break down with her, her chances were gone.

"She's probably in love with him again…"

Running her fingers through her hair, Kiana almost jerked back when Anzu jumped up a bit, startled from the contact. "S-sorry…"

Kiana smiled, her bright green eyes locking with Anzu's eyes, she slowly brought her face closer to the other's.

Ah, yes.

Neither knew why, but friction was needed.

Duran watched the two hesitantly kiss with curiosity.

--.---.----.-----.------.-------.--------.---------.----------.

TBC.

Hey, don't know if you guys care or not but…I'm getting a skateboard anytime this week! As you can see, my birthday is coming up soon, and you know the A's I got? My parents decided to buy it for me now (because I annoyed them to no end of it) and now I plan to spend the after school times skateboarding, that or playing my guitar, or random fiction reading, or other stuff.

Therefore, most of my updates will be moved to like…evening from 5pm and up. Or that time in California, but yeaahh. Okay. Just informing. Haha. Useless info.


	23. Love?

Kiana pulled back, blushing madly.

"Y-you…don't love him again?"

Anzu looked bewildered, her face cringed in disgust. "What!? Trent! I told you, I'd never love him again!" Anzu didn't know why Kiana had even thought that. "And aren't you in love with Ryu, the way your with him, you're always blushing!"

Kiana looked down. "That's cause he knows I'm in love with you! I told him before our first Gig…wait…But you said you fount the 'spark' again!"

"S-spark..? No, Not with Trent Stupid! Its with you! I love spending time with you, I love seeing your smile, I love your voice…I… I love you!" Anzu shouted at Kiana, pushing her away and glared at her for thinking such a foolish thought.

Kiana glared back, "I love you too!" and grabbed her shoulders to make Anzu face her.

"Then kiss me again!"

"Fuck you! I Will!!!"

Kiana leaned over fast with force, but her lips landed on Anzu's softly, and the pressed their bodies together. Anzu leaned back a bit, but instead layed down on the grass, with Kiana on top of her.

Kiana felt it, something warm in her heart, and she wanted to melt into it. It was kind and gentle, it was like a little state of being where nothing could go wrong. Nothing wouldn't ever go wrong.

Nothing.

Kiana looked at Anzu, and smiled.

"I love you…"

Anzu wrapped her arms around Kiana's waist, and held her close on top of her.

--

Natsuki sighed, Kiana wasn't in her room, and Kazuko and his little sister were coming over to skate. She went into the garage and looked at her bike, it was so sexy. Natsuki drooled over it, its interior, the body, the everything.

"Duran?"

Kiana probably took him on a walk, Natsuki smiled. Her older sister, her _one-chan_. Sometimes, Natsuki wanted to call her that, but she didn't want to seem like a pussy for doing that.

Natsuki blushed at that five letter word.

_What is going on with me…its only one word…_

Natsuki let out a sigh, and thought about Shizuru. What was going on with her? Its like, everytime she saw Shizuru, she yearned to…to simply hold and kiss her. _What the hell are these fee-_

Natsuki's thoughts were cut off by her doorbell. _Must be Kazuko…_

Walking to the door, she opened to find Duran sprinting in barking happily and at the same jumping at Natsuki for food. "What the hell- Duran!" Natsuki looked up to see Kiana…and Anzu. Holding hands.

Seeing two girl's hold hands, Natsuki's thoughts immediately went back to Shizuru, and she blushed madly. "K-kiana?! A-anzu…Oh, um, hi and…yeahhhh…."

Kiana grinned, knowing Natsuki was a bit surprised by seeing this, but knowing Kazuko, its not like she had a problem. Maybe in their house. Oh well. "Gomen Natsu-chan, there were a few problems…and Anzu wants to stay with me for the rest of the day…so we're gonna rest up in my roo,-"

"But Kazuko and his sister are coming over, we get to meet his sister…but ah, okay. I'll go anyways, you can meet her later."

Kiana smiled and kissed Natsuki on the cheek, who she jumped startled before grumpily muttering, "What's with you and sister affection.."

Kiana laughed, and Anzu quietly passed Natsuki before whispering, "Sorry for interrupting…"

Natsuki smiled. "Don't worry Anzu, we're friends…-"

"NATSUKI!!!"

Kiana gave Natsuki a small smile before heading with Anzu to her room.

Natsuki turned to see Kazuko zooming down with his skateboard in a frenzy state. He jumped off his board, kicked up, caught it, and ran to Natsuki. "Dude, my bro…Takeda? He almost found out about Kenju, but I just said he was my bud, but I think he suspects stuff, and…yeah…"

Kazuko huffed, completely out of breath. Off in a distant was a 13-year-old girl skating fast, before she did the same thing as Kazuko, ran up behind him, and kicked him. "What the hell- you completely left me!!! Gahh, oh well. Oh hi, You must be Natsuki, hi…yeah, I already said hi, but hi…ahhaha…hi, okay, I'll shut up. Anyways, my name is Kaye, Kaye Masashi…blahblahblah."

Natsuki gave Kaye a grin, "Oh kay…Kaye…haha…funny…"

She thirteen year old girl was a bit short…okay, she was really short, but in a really cute way. She was probally 4'8", with her big grayish-hazel eyes, and her soft brown hair that was tied in a messy bun.

Her clothes were completely like Kazuko's, except in a girl's way. She wore blue jeans, that had a few rips, checkered vans, a black shirt with grey words 'Art and Revolution' with a picture of cassettes and a silhouette of someone skating. Yes, a confusing shirt, but it was cool still.

She wore a blue and black striped jacket, a black choker, black eyeliner, and black nail polish.

Goth Skater Loli.

First three words that popped up in Natsuki's mind, aside from 'the girl is outrageously adorable.'

Kazuko smiled, "Shall we skate?"

"Yes we shall."

--

Ryu sighed, Anzu hadn't come home yet, but Kiana had called a few minutes ago that Anzu was with her. The sound of her voice, it meant that something extraordinary had occurred not too long ago, since Kiana sounded so happy. Well, it was clear to Ryu that Anzu had liked Kiana, and it made it even…worse since Kiana had told him that she liked Anzu.

Since all along, he had liked Kiana.

_I guess its not really fair…_

A text message popped up on his cell, from Shin. _I got rejected._

So it was both of them, eh?

Time for guy things, Ryu started punching in letters, and sent a message back to Shin. It was quite saddening.

--

TBC

So. Excited. I don't know when my board is coming but…Woot! November Babies Rock!

Anyways…next chapter will be dealing with our college mates, shin and ryu doing guy things, and ayuki and hisa, then shiz nat, then month skip.

Blaaah.

I'll update later…today…I think.


	24. Sad Cover Ups

A//N: Okay, time to update on ShizNat time…and noo, the only yaoi is Kazuko and Kenju. Ryu and Shin are just doing guy stuff…which I don't know of since I'm a girl. But, usually, when my bro got rejected, he always spends times with his friends partying and doing stupid things to forget…basically yah…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Ano, Shizuru…do you wanna…go see a movie or something?"

Natsuki heavily blushed, while scratching the back of her head. Her heart beat fast, and anticipating the feeling of rejection circled around inside of her. But anyways, It wasn't like she was asking her out, it was just…best friend stuff.

Shizuru looked at her surprised, the younger girl had met up with Shizuru two days after to invite her on…a date perhaps? Blushing, the older girl smiled, and agreed, causing the younger to jump in joy.

"Yay! I mean, we hardly spend time the way we used to, when it was us. I mean, like, now, everytime I usually see you, its with everyone else. But don't get me wrong, Shizuru, you're still my one and only best friend."

Shizuru smiled, but felt sad inside. _Why do I have to like her like this…this is stupid…she thinks of me as her best friend. Nothing more. I'd kill to keep this relationship, even if this is as far as we can get._

Sighing, before breaking the silence, Shizuru once again smiled. "So what movie will we see then?"

Natsuki scratched her chin, before grinning. "I wanna' watch somethin' funny. But at the same time…something…uhm….you know…."

Shizuru looked surprised, confused on what Natsuki was trying to say. _Action? Adventure? Gorey? Thriller? Mystery?_

"Ah…like…a Comedy-romance."

"Oh, I see- ROMANCE!?" Shizuru's eyes popped out, well, not literally, but she was startled. Natsuki's change in movies, was this perhaps a date?! Usually all movies they had seen together were about blood, fighting, mysteries, fighting, and more blood!

Natsuki blushed, before pouting. "Well, I've always chosen all those action movies…and now they're getting boring…so I wanted to see something…_nice_ and funny for once…with you."

Shizuru blushed, before nodding with energy.

"So, do you wanna go now?"

"Umm…sure…but can you do me a favor?"

"Ah? Sure."

Shizuru looked away, before blushing deeply. "C-can…we say that this is a date?

Natsuki almost yelped at the words, and she turned to look at Shizuru sharply. "U-uh…D-date?! Um…i-is…" Natsuki tried to think of something smart to come up with, before grinning slightly, "Isn't it already? I mean…its just gonna be the two of us. A Date between friends."

The last statement had come out of Natsuki's mouth before she really thought of the smart comeback. She saw Shizuru give her a weak smile, and said. "You…Go tell Romiro, I'll get my things prepared."

Natsuki felt bad, but honestly, at these moments, her mind was blank. She didn't know what to do.

--

Ryu and Shin sighed, the two were doing everything to forget about the girls they were rejected by, and started checking out other girls, but they were never what they wanted.

Shin wanted someone like Priscilla, someone a guy can have fun with, and like.

Ryu wanted someone like Kiana, someone that basically made him smile.

Ryu chewed on a fry after they had given up on girl-checking, so the two of them stopped at a little diner. "Look, we're not turning gay, okay."

Shin almost spit out the drink that he was slurping on. "What the hell?! Where'd you get that fucking idea from! Man, I mean, Kazuko is cool and all, but helll no. Girls all the way for me."

Ryu grinned. "_Hot_ girls all the way for me."

Both chewed silently on their fries, and in an instant, they looked at the window checking out girls again.

Its amazing how guys can cover up as easily as girls.

-----------------------.

TBC.

I'm tired of short chapters. I want to write more, but as soon as I'm like…motivated to write, I forget that motivation. And now I'm tired. Most likely my fault. But I'm satisfied with catching up on all the New Eps on Avatar…but anyways.

Dang. My board hasn't come yet.

Ah, tomorrow, hopefully after a good night sleep, I'll update hopefully 2-3…or if I'm in a good mood, 3-4 chapters. If my board doesn't come. Cause if it does, I'm probably gonna ask my cousin to come over.

Peace Homies. I luv mahhh gangstaa stylee fa'sho. Ahhaha jk.


	25. Honestly

A//N: Ugh, watched 28 Days Later…kinda stupid movie. But now I feel all horrid and death wanting. Not a good time to be writing a date, but alas, maybe writing can get me and myself in the mood for more than UNO update.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Ne, Romiro, has something strabge been going on with Shizuru lately? I mean…every time I say something she always fakes a smile or looks sad in her eyes…it hurts 'cause it seems I'm always doing something wrong…am i?"

Romiro sighed, wanting to tell the blind girl what was going on, but at the same time, was devoted to Shizuru's trust in him. "Natsuki-chan, Shizuru is probably moody."

"Like on her peiod?" Natsuki instantly blushed when the words came out of her mouth before thinking, and she quickly added a, "Joking…" before letting the room develop into silence.

Romiro let out a soft chuckle, before turning to Natsuki. "Natsuki, when you look at Shizuru, what do you see?"

"Uh…Duh, Shizuru?"

"No, not her silly, I mean, what do you see in her eyes?"

"Uhh…me?"

"Exactly."

Natsuki still didn't understand. _Shizuru_ _sees me…when I see her? What does this have to do with why she's been down? God, this is confusing...no…theres a deeper meaning…she sees me…she's looking at me…_

Romiro saw Natsuki's confusion, and sighed. "Nevermind then. Just known that Shizuru will always be there for you….and I'd like you to promise me that you'll do the same for her."

Now it was Natsuki's turn to frown. "Romiro, theres no need to promise you. I will _always_ be there for Shizuru, even if I don't see my reflection in her eyes, even if I'm not the one she sees, I'm always there for her."

Romiro smiled. "Thank you…"

--

On the other side of the door, Shizuru blushed, her hand over her chest. _Ah…my heart is beating…so fast. Just by words. Natsuki…do you realize how much you mean to me…? I will admit it now…I…I…'m falling…in love with you…_

Taking a deep breath, Shizuru seeked confidence. _I…I won't give up. If she…rejects me…I…I know her. Enough to know that she won't leave me…I hope…Natsuki…tonight…I…I'll confess._

Shizuru turned around and opened the door, smiling brightly with Natsuki's words repeating in her heart. "I'm ready, shall we go Natsuki?"

Shizuru was even happier with Natsuki's expression, which was almost a bit blocked up by her red face. _I don't care…even if I'm just thinking to much into it…Natsuki. To me this is a date. And…hehehe…your look…either your checking me out, or you get red frequently…_

Natsuki stuttered, stunned by Shizuru's beauty, even though she was in casual wear. She wore a faded denim miniskirt, a pair of gray converses, and a black and gray shirt. She looked absolutely beautiful like that.

Blushing, Natsuki turned her head to the side, muttering, "T-took you long enough…let's go…"

Shizuru smiled, took Natsuki's hand, faced Romiro, and mouthed the words, 'Thank you' to him. Romiro smiled, already presuming Shizuru had overheard the conversation, and was happy that Shizuru wasn't mad for him telling Natsuki something she told him.

Natsuki blushed when Shizuru had grabbed her hand, but honestly, aside from the nervous feeling, or the loud thumping in her chest…

Natsuki honestly felt happy with Shizuru.

--

It was after the movie, and the two had decided to go out and eat dinner at a nice but small restaurant nearby the park, so afterwards they decided to take a stroll.

"Hmm…Natsuki…do you want to play a game?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, who was walking a bit ahead of her, and walked faster to catch up. Smiling, she nodded earnestly. "Hmm…like what though?"

"How about…the 'what if' game?"

"Umm…okay, but you start."

"Okay…Natsuki…What if…What if Kazuko liked you?" _Ah…stupid question!_

Natsuki thought for a bit, and sighed. "No, honestly, I don't think it'd work out. I mean, seriously, even when I didn't know he was into guys I still wasn't …ya'know…I wasn't into him. I don't know. Is it my turn?"

Shizuru nodded a bit, and Natsuki thought again. "Shizuru, what if…what if we weren't best friends?"

_Then we'd be lovers…_ "Then I would be missing out on a lot…I wouldn't be someone I am today."

"Is that good…?"

Shizuru looked a Natsuki's questioning eyes, and smiled. "Yes…completely good. I love who I am because of you. I mean, there are things I'm…not sure about myself…but…in the end…the times I spend with you…I love it…"

Natsuki blushed, and looked at Shizuru, before grabbing her hand and walking slowly. Shizuru blushed, before taking another deep breath. "What if…Natsuki…What if … we were lovers?"

Natsuki blushed, but, soon, all the blood drained away from her face. Of course, Shizuru froze, knowing that it was a big mistake. Feeling sweat on the palms of her hands, Shizuru looked down, and back up, biting her lip, and giving Natsuki a weak smile.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, finally understanding what Romiro meant.

_She…She only sees me?_

Natsuki brought her hand up, and cupped Shizuru's cheek. Shizuru opened her eyes, and they two stared silently at each other. "If we were…then I'd do this…"

Natsuki brought her head closer, and closer…and soon, the indescribable feelings that took place…had occurred. The space between them closed, and If God did exist, there's no way he could turn something like this into a sin.

This was love. And _honestly_, it was utterly beautiful.

----------------

TBC.

Omg!


	26. Wants

A//N: To be honest, I couldn't help it. Their first kiss was when they're both Sophomores, so … yeah. Haha, after New Years we'll skip to Valentines Day, then Spring Break, and then the end of the year. Also, we have a few random chapters in between, so yeah.

--.--.

Natsuki didn't know what she was doing, all she knew of us the warmth of Shizuru's body pressed against her like this, or the moist lips against hers. The friction was unbearable.

Finally, the two pulled away to look at each other while regaining their breath, and smiled.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki tightly, smiling. "I…I like you. I've always…have…"

Natsuki smiled, and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waste, putting her head on Shizuru's shoulder, who did the same to her since they were around the same height.

"I…like… you too."

Shizuru smiled, her face blushing, before she stopped in surprise when Natsuki pulled back, but only to blush again when Natsuki gave her a quick kiss.

"When?"

Shizuru looked confused, until Natsuki rephrased her sentence. "I mean, when did you start…liking me? What _is _there to like about me? I…Shizuru, please tell me."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, and held her hands. They were extremely cold for some reason, but probably because it was late at night.

"I know I've felt something about you all the time I've known you…but…I think…no…I know now…that I…like _like_ you. You mean everything to me, you make me smile, you can manipulate my feelings completely with what you do and say…"

Natsuki smiled. "I think that's the first time someone is that moved by me. I should be a hero." Shizuru giggle, but it was very light and quiet.

The two stared at each other in the dark, before they felt a cold wind. "Ah…its kind of dark….and chilly, we should…get going." Natsuki suggested, walking side-by-side to Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled, feeling the warmth return to Natsuki's hand, which warmed her up. They started to walk quietly for a while, but by the time they reached the forked street where they'd split up, Natsuki stopped walking.

"Shizuru…?" She wanted to know. She wanted to make sure.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, turning towards her. Snow lightly drifted down around them in silence, and lights from Christmas on houses were the ones that illuminated around them, aside from streetlights.

She had to make sure.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Shizuru smiled, and hugged Natsuki tightly, not letting go for more than a few moments.

She made sure.

She knew she wanted her.

--

TBC.

A//N: sorry, haha, this was done a while ago, but as you can see, I've gotten my skateboard so I've been skating with my cousins for the past week, but hey, its thanksgiving break now so I've got a lot of time.


	27. Bad News

Ryu was more than worried. He knew where his sister has been, since she wouldn't stop calling him, but there must have been a reason. She sounded so…sad.

But then again he trusted Kiana in taking care of his sister…

But its been a whole week, and now its New Year's Eve and she hasn't called. Ryu frowned, running his finger through his brown hair. Picking up his bass guitar, he plugged it in the AMP and turned it on, plucking a few strings and tuning it a bit before he started practicing 'Imperfectness' before getting it right.

Bleh. Ryu had played the wrong note, and it sounded hideous. Were regular guys supposed to think they were hideous? Was that why Kiana had like his sister? No, they looked a like, completely alike.

Its cause he was a guy thought.

_Ugh_, Ryu thought. "I better not be turning gay just cause I was rejected…"

He chuckled to himself, and started playing again. He got the song right…it just didn't sound good.

There wasn't a motivation for him to play it.

Putting his guitar back in its stand, Ryu got up and went to his garage. There were two cars, two sexy ass Mustangs. One was silver and blue, which was Anzu, the other was black and red, his.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Kiana's number. After a series of rings, the voicemail tone picked up. Sighing, Ryu dialed it again, and opened the garage door, backing out a bit.

Again, the Voicemail crap. "Fuck…answer the phone man…"

Ryu dialed again, and started driving, on his way to Natsuki's house. If Anzu was with Kiana, then they'd be at the house. "Damn, what the hell? Come on, pick up 'yer phone Kiana…"

Once again the voicemail.

"DAMN!" Ryu slammed his breaks as a car sped by across the small intersection in front of him, and beeped his horn. "Damn fucking people! Fuck, theres a goddamn stop sign there!"

Sighing, Ryu carefully drove all the way to Natsuki's house.

--

Kiana woke up to the stench of vomit. It was New Year's Eve, and someone was already throwing up? Kiana chuckled, it had better not be Natsuki. _If that girl…I swear, no drinking for her. She'll kill someone if she gets a bad hangover._ Kiana yawned, and moved her hand to find Anzu.

Nothing.

Kiana's eyes widened. _Anzu- _She jumped out of the bed and rushed around, to the bathroom where the stench was coming from. Opening the door, her suspicions were correct. "An…zu? What's wrong!?"

She had thrown up, in the toilet, and just finished cleaning herself up and flushing it away, and was ready to strip into a new pair of clothes. Her shirt was already off, revealing her in a bra, and Kiana blushed. _Baka, this isn't the right time to blush!_

"Anzu, whats wron-"

Anzu turned to finally look at Kiana, looking at her with teary eyes.

Anzu opened her mouth, and spilled out the truth. Kiana saw her moving her mouth, but after the words were said, she heard nothing.

"Holy shit…"

-------------------------------------------------

TBC.

Its probably easy to guess what happened…and if your mad about it…don't kill me?


	28. So Here's The Thing

"Holy Shit!? Are you serious?!" Kiana said, her voice was hoarse.

"Yeah…I freaked out and I haven't been eating…and the next thing I know I eat, and I throw up, I'm sorry…I feel all depressed…and I don't want to be like that…" Anzu said, looking ashamed.

Kiana let out a sigh, and dropped to her knees and hugged Anzu. "Nah, nah…please don't. I almost thought you were pregnant…"

Anzu looked away. "About that…When I saw him in the morning I saw no condom…but I'm not sure if he got rid of it after if he did use one…"

Kiana shut her eyes, and looked at Anzu. "Anzu, I want to let you know. No matter what happens I want to promise you that…actually I won't promise you…"

"Why?"

"Promises can be broken by misunderstandings. I want trust. But anyways, Anzu…I will do everything I can do to stay with you no matter what."

Anzu's eyes teared up, and she hugged Kiana. "Damn you, I'd kiss you but I think I taste like vomit."

"Ugh, total Turn off…"

The two started laughing.

--

Natsuki woke up, in Shizuru's arms. Smiling, she wrapped an arm around Shizuru and held her close, cuddling for a bit. They had been going out for a few days, and Natsuki had never been happier.

But its not like they're sleeping together, Natsuki just watched a movie pretty late, and spent the rest of the night cuddling with Shizuru.

But…something seemed off.

Natsuki sighed, and unwrapped herself from Shizuru. _Why do I feel like this now?_ She was so happy at first, but everything is going away. Now the two were all awkward around each other, and aside from when they kiss, hug, or cuddle, they couldn't really talk the way they used to.

Its like everything changed so easily. Looking down, Natsuki decided to leave. She needed a walk, no ride. And besides, she really didn't want to get caught with her motorcycle, and most of the times she uses it is for test driving, and its usually sitting in her garage waiting for her to fix and customize it up more and more.

She took out a piece of paper, scribbling on a piece of paper for Shizuru to find when she woke up.

_Shizuru,_

_Hey…I decided to leave early this morning 'cause I haven't spent time with Kiana in a while, and its New Years Eve, so yeah, I just want to let you know where I'm going._

_Sincerely,_

_Natsuki._

She left the short note in the spot next to Shizuru, and tucked the girl in her bed, making sure she was comfy before left alone.

Natsuki sighed, and walked out, but sadly, she ran into Romiro.

"Hello Natsuki, leaving so early?"

Natsuki smiled, feeling comfy with the friendship she had with Romiro. It felt…normal.

"Yeah, its New Year's Eve, so I might as well spend time with Kiana…and Romiro?"

"Yes? Natsuki?"

"…Nothing."

Romiro sighed, and looked Natsuki in the eye.

_Uh-oh…_ she thought, _another one of those serious discussions…_ Romiro cleared his throat, and Natsuki anticipated and predicted different topics of what he would talk about.

"Please keep Shizuru happy. For some reason, nowadays, she can't bear standing any moment without you. If you already are in a relationship with her, please…as the closest thing to replacing her father which I'm not aiming to, I just want to see her smile at all times."

Natsuki smiled, and looked away.

"I will."

--

Natsuki felt the breeze all over her as she walked the long way home through a park. You see, Shizuru's house was on the big hill, which after going down a few blocks was a park, which was covered in trees, and hiking trails, and down the market section, then you would arrive to where Natsuki lived, which was a bit close to the school.

At the moment, Natsuki decided to go to her secret spot in the park. It was a strange place, it seemed like a real forest because its usually foggy there, but not too foggy to look like some horror crap. There was a small dirt cliff, and under was a little cave.

In that cave was a little walkway, and after was a whole underground lake. And yes, it was undiscovered. It was really cool, because the light that entered reflected off the water and made it have an eerie glow, and the water was crystal clear. But Natsuki didn't dare venture to deep, there were many underwater caverns she had yet to explore, and from watching many horror movies wasn't planning too.

She wasn't afraid of unknown creatures, but the fact that there _could_ be crept her out. She didn't want to drown either, in case there weren't any places to emerge for air.

She sat on a ledge and put her feet in the water, listing to the drops of water falling down the rocks, or the streams that branched out and up to the surface. Natsuki guessed that the lake in the park must've originated from here.

Suddenly, Natsuki felt a chill, and decided to leave. _Dang horror movies, I don't want a large snake living here…_

Drying her feet off, she left the cave, and back into the forest, following her own trail back to her house.

She wondered why she hadn't bother telling anyone about that cave to explore with her. In fact, she hadn't bothered to even tell Shizuru about it, but she probably would anyways.

--

"I'm back!" Natsuki yelled after opening her door. Surprisingly, Ryu was there with Anzu and Kiana, all of them watching a horror movie.

All of them jumped up in surprise, screaming just as someone got killed in the movie. Natsuki wanted to laugh, it seems that they were pretty scared. She went to her room, and changed, before her phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D, and seeing it was Shizuru, she answered quickly.

"Hey Shizuru…"

"_Natsuki?_ _Where did you go? I read your note, but you didn't answer the phone when I called…"_

Natsuki sighed. Things weren't as chill as it was before.

"Oh, I went here and there before I went home. Sorry."

"_Ohhh, haah, I feel overprotective. Still…like me?"_

"Yes, you baka. Why wouldn't I?"

"_I don't know…"_

Natsuki looked down. "Anyways, I got to go soon, I want to work on my baby more…"

"_Oh…okay. Do you mind if I come over tonight?"_

"Yeah…yeah sure."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

"_I'll see you to-"_

Beep.

Natsuki didn't here Kiana at her doorway, alone.

Natsuki turned around. "So here's the thing. I asked her out, but I miss it when we were just friends.

Kiana sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

Poor Shizuru when she hear's the news…anyways, my birthday passed before Thanksgiving, and I forgot to mention it, and I being the selfish person I am wants more 'Happy Birthdays!' from people (lmao, just keedin, I just wanna let you guys know why I didn't update at all that whole week break when I could've).

That, and skating. Dang Ollie. I can finally go up in the air, and down, but everytime I try it moving I fall. I suck, lmaoooo


	29. You Don't Understand

"She'll be hurt…badly. Na-chan she really, really likes you…"

Natsuki stopped from looking in her sister's eyes, not understanding if she felt shame or guilt from hearing that. Wasn't it simple? She did something stupid, something she wasn't ready for! It wasn't her fault! And Kiana used her nickname for Natsuki…something she only did when it was just them alone.

"You…you wouldn't understand Kia-nee… you wouldn't."

"How can I not understand! The way she looks at you…the way…Na-chan, you have to understand…you'll break her heart."

"Will you shut the fuck up!!! This isn't even your fucking situation! Can't you understand my feelings!! I Do like her…I just…I'm not ready for a relationship, and I should have thought it through before doing such a thing!" Natsuki yelled, emphasizing her statement by slamming her hand down on her bed.

Kiana sighed, and looked at Natsuki with disappointment. "I've always tried to help boneheads like you see the truth but-"

"What is there to see! I can't have fun fun! Everytime I look at her, I think she's my friend still! I can't think of her as a best friend! I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Then don't! Let yourself find out. Dump Shizuru. Go ahead Natsuki, break her heart. But I'm not saying you shouldn't dump her suddenly because you felt this way, I think it'd be better if you talked it out with her…"

"….Fine…." Natsuki grumbled, and rest on her bed, closing her eyes. She needed a release; so when Kiana left, Natsuki got up and jumped out her window.

--

Kazuko picked up his phone, seeing as it was Natsuki. "Hello babe?"

"_Shut up."_

"Ooh, someones mad?"

"_Kazuko, just shut up!"_

"Ugh; fine. What?"

"_Can I come over?"_

"Uhh, sureee, but not to long, its New Year's Eve, I gotta big party with my family tonight."

"_Well okay, I'm outside, open the door."_

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Kazuko said sarcastically and slowly went towards the door. The minute he opened it, Natsuki pushed her way in through. "Whoa girl, you on your period?"

"Kazuko, please, just shut up!"

Kazuko looked at Natsuki, a bit hurt, but shook it off. "You wanna talk it out?"

Natsuki bore her emerald eyes into him, and he saw guilt, shame, and pain. It was obvious she came here to talk.

The two headed to Kazuko's room, shutting the door and locking it to make sure nobody would get in. "So, what's your problem? Natsuki, seriously, you look really…stressed."

Natsuki sighed, before looking at Kazuko. "Kazuko, does Shizuru like me?"

Kazuko turned his head, nervously scratching his cheek, before realizing Natsuki was serious. "Yeah…I always thought she did like you."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Kazuko…look…this is serious. I asked her out a few days ago…and until now, all its been is us hugging…or kissing. I mean, I was happy, completely, blissfully happy but…it all faded away. Now I get…uncomfortable…its awkward. I really, really, really miss it when we were best friends…Its like my privileges were tooken away, because I can't do the things I did before…"

"Natsuki, I honestly think you had liked Shizuru too, and I do now know you do like her…but this…you shouldn't have asked her out. You didn't think of the consequences…did you…?"

"Consequences? You mean we can't go back to being 'just friends'?"

"Natsuki. You'll break her heart. No offense, but you aren't mature enough, or even ready for a relationship with her."

_Kiana_ _said that too…_Natsuki thought sadly. "But, Kazuko, look, I can't just kiss her when I still think of her as just a friend! Its…different! I guess I'm not ready, and I know I'm not, that's why I need to break up with her!"

_Natsuki_…_you don't understand…I know for a fact she doesn't just like you…_ "Natsuki, your rushing through things. You got together with her, so suddenly, and now your breaking up with her? Your crushing her hopes!"

"You don't understand!" _Why can't he just get it, this is completely different! This isn't just about me…I did think of the consequences…if I hold this up until later…I'll shatter her. It'll completely destroy her…_ "Kazuko…I know Shizuru longer than you, and as wrong as this is, this is the only thing I can do."

Kazuko sighed. "I'm disappointed, Natsuki."

--

TBC.

Sigh.


End file.
